Hard Time : Présumée Coupable
by Calliezona
Summary: AU. Chicago. Arizona Robbins est journaliste, Callie Torres Détective. Ensemble, elles vont devoir résoudre une enquête qui trouve son origine dans un passé qu'elles ignoraient commun…
1. Chapter 1

La pluie s'abattait sur la ville de Chicago aussi violemment que les accusations dont était accablée Arizona Robbins par le Détective Torres. Depuis des heures, elle s'efforçait de lui prouver son innocence mais la jeune mexicaine semblait l'avoir condamnée d'avance. Lorsqu'elle obtint enfin une pause, elle songea aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler et qui avait vu sa vie basculer.

FLASH-BACK

Arizona quitta la rédaction du journal pour lequel elle travaillait et rejoignit son amie Meredith Grey dans un des cafés du quartier où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous. L'origine de leur amitié remontait à leurs années d'étudiantes. Elles avaient eu le plaisir de partager la même chambre et leur colocation avait vu naître une amitié qui perdurait encore aujourd'hui malgré deux carrières bien distinctes. Si Arizona avait suivi sa vocation de journaliste, Meredith s'était tournée vers le métier d'avocate d'affaires et toutes deux s'épanouissaient dans leur métier. C'est à la même époque qu'elles avaient fait la connaissance d'Izzie Stevens qui suscitait aujourd'hui leur inquiétude.

**Meredith** : Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Izzie récemment ?

**Arizona** : Oui, elle me semblait étrange. D'ailleurs je dois la retrouver chez elle dans moins d'une heure.

**Meredith** : Étrange ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Meredith, soucieuse pour son amie.

**Arizona** : Je ne sais pas, elle me paraissait perturbée...

**Meredith** : Certainement un problème avec Archer...

**Arizona** : Peut-être...Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important... Je me demande ce qui peut bien la tracasser à ce point.

**Meredith** : Elle s'est peut-être enfin décidée à sauter le pas avec lui !

**Arizona** : Tu crois qu'elle va le demander en mariage ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

Meredith haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de Téquila.

**Meredith** : Possible. Elle sait que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Archer et toi. Elle a peut-être peur de ta réaction si tu apprends qu'ils vont se marier.

**Arizona** : C'est stupide ! C'est sa vie, pas la mienne ! Je n'ai pas à juger avec qui elle veut vivre même si celui-ci n'est qu'un con sans cœur !

Son amie lui sourit avec amusement en terminant son verre d'une traite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Arizona jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous.

**Arizona** : Je vais devoir y aller, je te tiens au courant si on va devoir se déguiser en grosse meringue couleur pastel et se tenir debout près de la future mariée à attendre pendant trois longues et horribles heures que les deux tourtereaux se disent un simple « oui, je le veux. » !

**Meredith** : Pitié, tout sauf les meringues ! Rien que l'idée qu'on puisse se présenter devant des centaines de personnes en robe rose bonbon me donne la nausée..., répondit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

Arizona rit en payant sa consommation puis se leva et déposa une bise sur la joue de Meredith. Elle quitta le café pour se rendre chez Izzie sur un dernier signe de la main. Une fois dans l'immeuble, Arizona emprunta l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amie. Elle sonna mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Le silence demeura.

**Arizona** : Izzie, c'est Arizona. Ouvre !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela sur le fixe puis sur le portable de son amie. Ses deux appels basculèrent sur la messagerie. Elle sortit alors de son sac le double des clés qu'elle possédait et ouvrit la porte.

**Arizona** : Izzie ?

Arizona s'avança vers le salon et se figea d'effroi lorsqu'elle y découvrit son amie à terre, une arme à la main. Elle se précipita à son chevet et écarta l'arme du corps avant de secouer légèrement son amie tout en prononçant son nom mais l'impact de balle au niveau de sa poitrine ne laissait aucun doute. Elle était morte. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis que sous ses doigts aucun battement ne se manifestait. La porte d'entrée se cogna soudainement violemment contre le mur et deux officiers de police firent irruption dans la pièce. Arizona se tourna vers eux, surprise, mais n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste. Les armes furent pointées dans sa direction et elle se retrouva menottée en un instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Calliope Torres, détective renommée de Chicago s'était forgée comme réputation d'être l'une des plus consciencieuses dans son domaine avec un taux de réussite des plus élevés et jusque là presque jamais inégalé. Souvent enviée par ses paires, la jeune détective prenait toujours très à cœur chaque affaire pour que la vérité soit le plus rapidement rétablie afin de soulager les familles endeuillées. Accompagnée de ses collègues Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang et Henry Burton, Callie savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux à tout moment. Confortablement assise sur sa chaise de bureau avec un café à la main, elle regardait avec amusement son associé et amie Cristina lui raconter ses dernières frasques de la veille.

**Callie** : Alors ta conquête d'hier soir ?

**Cristina **: Nulle ! Je me suis forcée à porter une robe moulante avec des chaussures à talon d'au moins cinq centimètres parce qu'on devait manger dans un restaurant de luxe. Je me suis rasée les jambes et même fait ratiboiser le terrain si tu vois ce que je veux dire, tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Elle voulait attendre que notre « relation » dure. Sérieusement ? Elle était peut-être canon mais qu'est ce qu'elle était conne !

Callie leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres lorsque Mark et Henry firent irruption dans la pièce.

**Mark** : Qui est canon mais conne ?

**Callie** : Une pseudo conquête de Cristina qui avait l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air avec une certaine Éva mais celle-ci en a décidé autrement..., taquina la mexicaine.

**Henry** : Pourquoi ? T'es pas assez sexy à son goût ? demanda le jeune homme, moqueur.

Cristina s'apprêta à rétorquer à Henry de se taire mais elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

**Callie** : Torres, j'écoute ! s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant le combiné avant d'écouter avec attention ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Très bien, on arrive tout de suite !

Callie raccrocha et attrapa sa veste en se levant.

**Callie** : On décolle ! s'exclama-t-elle en glissant son arme dans son holster. On a un homicide sur les bras.

Durant le trajet, Callie mit son équipe au courant de la nouvelle affaire qui les attendait à partir des quelques éléments qui lui avaient été communiqués. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, la police scientifique effectuait déjà son travail. Callie scanna la pièce du regard. Aucun n'objet ne semblait avoir été bougé. Seul le corps qui reposait au sol témoignait du drame qui s'était déroulé dans cet appartement. Un officier vint à sa rencontre lui fournir des informations sur la victime.

**Officier** : Izzie Stevens, 32 ans. Elle travaillait comme photographe à son compte.

**Callie **: Qui vous a prévenu ?

**Officier** : Un appel anonyme. Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux, il y avait une jeune femme au chevet de la victime. Arizona Robbins, 32 ans. Elle est journaliste au Chicago News et apparemment, c'était une de ses amies.

**Callie** : Attends, c'est pas elle qui avait rédigé un article sur la corruption dans la police de Chicago ?, demanda-t-elle à Henry qui confirma d'un signe de tête alors qu'il prenait des notes.

**Officier** : Elle affirme que la victime était déjà morte quand elle est arrivée sur les lieux et prétend que le révolver était dans sa main.

Callie fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'arme se trouvait à côté de la victime.

**Callie** : Alors comment s'est-il retrouvé là où il en est ce moment ? le questionna-t-elle, sarcastique.

**Officier** : C'est elle qui le lui a enlevé des mains apparemment.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel. Agenouillée près du corps de la victime, Lexie Sloan, médecin légiste avec qui le Détective Torres collaborait régulièrement, effectuait les premières constatations.

**Callie** : Salut Lexie !, la salua la Détective en enfilant ses gants.

Elle s'approcha de la scène du crime et s'accroupit près du corps.

**Callie** : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**Lexie** : Blessure par balle à la poitrine, tirée à bout portant.

**Callie** : Rien à voir avec un suicide.

**Lexie** : Non, il n'y a aucune trace de poudre sur les mains.

**Callie** : Tu peux déjà me donner une heure approximative de la mort ?

**Lexie** : Je dirais entre 13h30 et 14 heures. L'autopsie le confirmera.

Callie ramassa l'arme à l'aide d'un tissu et la glissa dans un plastique. Elle se redressa et poursuivit son inspection en faisant le tour de la pièce.

**Callie** : La porte n'a pas été fracturée. La victime a du lui ouvrir ce qui signifie qu'elle connaissait forcément son meurtrier.

**Officier** : La journaliste prétend que la porte était fermée quand elle est arrivée. Elle l'a ouverte avec un double des clés qu'elle possédait.

**Callie **: Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ma théorie.

Callie parcourut des yeux la pièce lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

**Callie** : Burton ! , interpella-t-elle son collègue en lui faisant signe de venir. Regarde.

Son collègue constata qu'une balle s'était logée dans le mur.

**Henry** : Tu penses qu'elle provient de la même arme ?

**Callie **: Probable.

Elle sollicita un membre de la police scientifique.

**Callie** : Photographiez la et envoyez la moi au labo avec cette arme, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui remettant le plastique.

**Cristina** : Torres !

Callie rejoignit sa collègue dans la chambre. Elle lui présenta un sachet contenant une poudre blanche.

**Callie** : De la drogue ?

**Cristina** : Cocaïne.

**Callie** : Bon, vous me passez la pièce au peigne fin. Nous on va interroger cette journaliste, informa-t-elle Sloan.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona patientait en salle d'interrogatoire, les yeux encore embués de larmes. L'image du corps sans vie de son amie continuait d'hanter son esprit, tout comme l'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle n'avait de cesse de s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à commettre l'irréparable et se blâmait de ne pas avoir été présente pour elle. De retour au poste de police, Callie et Mark prirent la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. A leur entrée, Arizona essuya ses larmes et devina à leurs regards que l'entretien s'annonçait loin d'être courtois. Qu'avaient-ils à lui reprocher ?

Callie Torres avait pris l'habitude de se montrer impassible face à ses suspects, peu importe si la personne qui se trouvait devant elle était présumée innocente tant que la justice ne l'avait pas déclarée formellement coupable. A chaque nouveau suspect, elle appliquait la même méthode : Elle commençait par analyser l'attitude de la personne, interprétant le moindre de ses gestes puis se focalisait sur son regard qui valait selon elle tous les détecteurs de mensonges les plus perfectionnés. Concernant sa suspecte du jour, elle devait admettre que son jugement était influencé par les écrits qu'elle avait lus d'elle quelques mois auparavant. Elle se souvenait encore des mots désobligeants que cette journaliste avait employés pour décrire la Police de Chicago et cet interrogatoire lui offrait l'opportunité de régler ses comptes avec elle.

**Callie** : Je suis le Détective Torres et voici mon adjoint, le lieutenant Mark Sloan, effectua-t-elle les présentations alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face d'elle. Nous sommes en charge de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Izzie Stevens.

**Arizona** : Le meurtre ? releva-t-elle, perdue.

**Callie** : Votre amie a été tuée.

Cette révélation laissa Arizona sous le choc. Elle qui était persuadée qu'elle avait à faire face au suicide de son amie se retrouvait au cœur d'une affaire criminelle dont elle déduisit facilement qu'elle était devenue la principale suspecte à leurs yeux.

**Callie** : A quelle heure êtes-vous arrivée chez la victime ?

**Arizona** : Vers 14 heures, parvint-elle à lui répondre lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle.

**Callie** : Et vous dites qu'elle était déjà morte.

**Arizona** : Oui. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois. Elle n'a pas répondu alors j'ai utilisé le double que j'avais. Je suis rentrée et je l'ai découverte dans le salon..., lui narra-t-elle en se remémorant douloureusement les évènements.

**Callie** : Pourquoi deviez-vous la voir aujourd'hui ?

**Arizona** : Elle m'a appelée hier en me disant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire au téléphone.

**Callie** : Vous avez une idée de quoi elle voulait vous parler ?

**Arizona **: Non, aucune.

**Mark** : Quelles étaient vos relations avec elle ?

**Arizona **: On était amies depuis l'Université. On se voyait de temps en temps lorsque nos emplois du temps nous le permettaient.

**Callie **: Vous saviez que votre amie possédait de la drogue chez elle ?, poursuivit-elle l'interrogatoire en se levant.

Les yeux d'Arizona s'arrondirent de surprise tant elle ne s'attendait pas à se voir poser une telle question au sujet de son amie.

**Arizona **: Quoi ?

**Callie **: On a retrouvé un sachet de cocaïne dans un des tiroirs de sa chambre.

**Arizona **: C'est impossible, Izzie ne se droguait pas !

**Callie **: Ca ce sont ses analyses sanguines qui nous le diront.

Callie s'appuya d'une main sur la table et se pencha pour capturer le regard de sa suspecte.

**Callie **: C'est pour de la drogue que vous vous êtes disputée avec elle ?

**Arizona **: Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai jamais touché à ces choses là !

**Mark **: Une balle se trouvait dans le mur du salon. Elle provient certainement de l'arme qui a tué votre amie, la balistique nous le confirmera mais cela supposerait qu'il y a eu une dispute entre la victime et son meurtrier.

Callie se redressa et fit quelques pas.

**Callie **: Je vais vous dire moi ce que ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. Vous vous êtes disputées, certainement au sujet de la drogue et le coup est parti...

C'était sa méthode, déstabiliser l'adversaire pour mieux l'affronter.

**Arizona **: Elle était déjà morte quand je suis arrivée, je vous l'ai dit !, lui rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Elle tenait le révolver dans ses mains, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était suicidée.

**Callie **: Pourtant l'arme n'était pas dans les mains de la victime lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

La réponse, Callie la connaissait déjà, l'officier de police la lui avait fournie mais elle avait besoin de vérifier si elle maintenait sa version des faits.

**Arizona **: Parce que je la lui ai enlevée des mains. Je sais, c'est idiot.

**Callie **: Plutôt oui.

**Arizona **: Je n'ai pas songé un instant qu'il puisse s'agir d'un meurtre et permettez-moi de vous dire que dans de telles circonstances, on ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'on fait !

**Mark **: Qui d'autre que vous était au courant que vous aviez rendez-vous avec la victime ?

**Arizona **: Mon amie, Meredith Grey. J'ai pris un verre avec elle juste avant d'aller chez Izzie.

**Callie **: Elle était dans votre petit trafic aussi ?

**Arizona **: Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'emporta Arizona qui cédait à la colère qui montait en elle au fil des accusations. Je vous dis qu'on n'a jamais consommé de drogue ! Demandez-lui, vous verrez !

**Callie **: Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera fait. Donc si je résume, vous buvez un verre avec votre amie puis vous vous rendez chez Izzie Stevens et la découvrez morte. Quelqu'un peut confirmer votre version ?

**Arizona **: Non... Je n'ai croisé personne.

**Callie **: Alors vous restez notre principale suspecte.

**Arizona **: Je n'ai pas tué Izzie Stevens !, affirma-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

**Callie **: Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tuée, alors qui est-ce ?, lui répliqua-t-elle avec la même ardeur.

**Arizona** : Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, c'est à vous de faire votre boulot.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elles se jaugèrent du regard avec intensité. Mark assista à cette joute visuelle sans émettre le moindre commentaire, conscient de la tension qui régnait entre elles. Aucune des deux n'avait l'intention de laisser l'autre prendre l'ascendant.

**Callie** : Vous oubliez que nous sommes tous corrompus, persifla-t-elle d'un sourire narquois.

Arizona saisit immédiatement l'allusion à son article.

**Arizona **: Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez sur moi. Vous vous êtes sentie visée ?, la railla-t-elle d'un sourire provocateur.

Callie rit légèrement.

**Callie** : Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

**Arizona** : Pas plus que moi.

FIN FLASH-BACK


	4. Chapter 4

Callie s'octroyait un café en compagnie de Mark. Malgré toute l'énergie que la détective avait déployée afin de la faire avouer, Arizona avait maintenu sa version des faits et réfuté toutes les accusations portées à son encontre. En dépit de toute l'amertume qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de cette femme, Callie ne pouvait qu'admirer la force de caractère dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de son interrogatoire. A aucun moment elle n'avait fléchi, défendant sa vérité jusqu'au bout.

**Mark **: Dis moi, c'était électrique entre vous.

**Callie** : Cette femme est redoutable, ça va être dur de lui faire avouer ce meurtre.

**Mark** : Sincèrement, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est coupable ?

**Callie** : Les preuves sont évidentes, non ?

**Mark **: Peut-être trop justement. N'oublie pas que c'est un coup de fil anonyme qui a prévenu la police. D'accord tu n'as pas digéré son article mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'accuser d'un crime qu'elle n'a peut-être pas commis.

**Callie** : Je suis objective Mark. Je m'en tiens seulement aux faits.

**Mark** : Je crois surtout que tu as la rancune tenace.

Cristina arriva vers eux en brandissant une feuille.

**Cristina** : J'ai du nouveau, la victime était en couple avec Archer Montgomery, un riche homme d'affaires plutôt bien vu dans le milieu.

**Callie** : Génial, manquait plus que ça ! pesta-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de caféine. Bon, on va aller le prévenir.

Mark profita de la présence de sa collègue pour mettre en avant sa vision personnelle de l'interrogatoire.

**Mark** : T'aurais du être dans la pièce, il y avait une de ces tensions... sexuelles !, précisa-t-il en provoquant Callie d'un sourire.

**Cristina** : Une tension sexuelle ? Comment ça ?, demanda l'asiatique avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

**Callie** : Je tentais simplement de la déstabiliser, tu connais Mark il voit toujours des choses perverses là où il n'y en a pas.

**Cristina** : C'est ça, avoue que tu craques sur elle !

**Callie** : N'importe quoi. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne se passerait rien, c'est la suspecte.

**Cristina** : Sauf si on finit par trouver qu'elle est innocente. Là je suis certaine que tu te ferais un plaisir de lui enlever ses vêtements un par un..., ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

**Callie** : T'es jalouse ?

**Cristina **: De Barbie ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis bien plus sexy qu'elle !

La mexicaine lâcha un léger rire d'amusement en terminant le fond de son gobelet tandis que Mark les regardait d'un air taquin. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes ne cessaient de s'envoyer constamment des piques concernant les conquêtes de l'une ou de l'autre et il était intimement persuadé que la coréenne nourrissait secrètement des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie.

**Mark **: Au lieu de vous disputer comme des poules, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?, demanda-t-il en désignant la salle d'interrogatoire d'un signe de tête.

**Callie** : On la place en garde à vue.

Callie jeta son gobelet et remplit un verre d'eau à la fontaine. L'air austère, elle retourna en salle d'interrogatoire et l'offrit à Arizona qui l'accepta volontiers en la remerciant. Toute colère avait disparu de son regard, seule la tristesse émanait des yeux bleu azur qui se levèrent vers elle. Ce soudain signe de vulnérabilité troubla la Détective mais elle se garda bien de le montrer.

**Arizona** : Est-ce que je peux passer un coup de fil ?

**Callie **: Si c'est pour appeler un avocat c'est une bonne idée car vous allez en avoir besoin.

**Arizona** : Vous me mettez en garde à vue ?

**Callie** : Vous avez tout compris.

Un officier vint remettre les menottes à Arizona qui fut néanmoins autorisée à passer un coup de fil. Une seule personne occupait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait été arrêtée et elle avait besoin de s'assurer que quelqu'un veillerait sur elle le temps que cette histoire soit réglée. Elle appela alors l'une des rares personnes qui bénéficiaient désormais de sa confiance : Maura Isles, l'une de ses meilleures amies.

**Arizona** : Maura, c'est Arizona... J'ai de sérieux ennuis.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Maura laissa transparaître immédiatement une certaine inquiétude.

**Maura** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Arizona** : Izzie a été tuée et la police m'accuse du meurtre.

**Maura** : Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. Izzie est morte ?

Maura ne l'avait croisée qu'une ou deux fois chez Arizona lors de dîners. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement accroché avec les amies qu'Arizona s'était faites à l'Université mais elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la peine et l'angoisse que devait ressentir son amie en cet instant.

**Arizona** : Oui. Je vais être placée en garde à vue alors je vais avoir besoin que tu ailles chercher Sofia à l'école et que tu t'occupes d'elle, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir le faire elle-même. Je lui avais promis d'aller la chercher, elle va m'en vouloir.

**Maura** : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver une explication à lui fournir mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Arizona** : Je ne sais pas..., lui confia-t-elle au bord des larmes. J'avais rendez-vous avec Izzie après le déjeuner et quand je suis arrivée, elle était morte.

**Maura** : Je vais te trouver un bon avocat, on va te sortir de là.

**Arizona** : Embrasse Sofia de ma part et dis lui que je l'aime.

**Maura** : Ce sera fait. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle.

Arizona remercia son amie puis raccrocha. L'officier l'amena alors jusqu'à sa cellule où il libéra ses poignets. Elle s'assit sur le banc et ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa fille.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques mots pour remercier les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ainsi que celles qui la commentent, en particulier Maeva. Tes commentaires sont une vraie source de motivation et c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lire. Reviews ou pas, cette fic continuera d'être postée en espérant que les lecteurs prendront toujours plaisir à la lire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Callie et Cristina se rendirent dans le centre-ville de Chicago qui abritait l'un des quartiers d'affaires où exerçait Archer Montgomery. Associé à son ami d'enfance, Derek Shepherd, ils avaient monté ensemble leur propre société qui jouissait à présent d'un très grand succès auprès de nombreux investisseurs.<p>

**Cristina** : Encore un gars qui se met du fric plein les poches sur notre dos ! murmura-t-elle à sa collègue alors qu'elles pénétraient à l'intérieur du building.

Callie se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où la secrétaire leur demanda de patienter un instant le temps qu'elle contacte le compagnon de la victime afin de le prévenir que les deux détectives souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle les informa que son patron allait les recevoir et les conduisit jusqu'au bureau où elles se retrouvèrent face aux deux dirigeants.

**Archer **: Bonjour Mesdames, je vous présente mon associé, Derek Shepherd. Mon assistante m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me parler ?

**Callie **: C'est exact. Je me présente je suis le Détective Callie Torres et voici le Lieutenant Cristina Yang, nous aimerions discuter avec vous en privé.

**Archer **: Tu peux nous laisser ?, s'adressa-t-il à son associé.

Ce dernier se retira et Archer se mit à l'aise dans son fauteuil.

**Archer **: Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Callie regarda brièvement sa coéquipière en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et considéra le jeune homme d'un air grave.

**Callie **: Vous connaissez Mademoiselle Stevens ?

**Archer **: Oui, c'est ma compagne. Pourquoi cette question ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? , demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

**Cristina**: Nous avons retrouvé son corps cette après-midi dans son appartement.

La mexicaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son amie, désespérée par son manque de tact.

**Callie **: Toutes nos condoléances, nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour votre perte, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Le corps du businessman se figea à l'entente de cette terrible nouvelle et il fixa la détective, perdu.

**Archer **: Quand ? Comment ?

**Callie **: Nous ne savons pas encore précisément l'heure exacte de sa mort, tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire c'est qu'elle est décédée des suites d'une blessure par balle.

**Archer **: D'une blessure par balle ?

**Callie **: Elle a été tuée...

Le visage d'Archer se décomposa. Il le plongea entre ses mains et s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes malgré la présence des deux femmes. Callie et Cristina le regardèrent silencieusement, respectant son mutisme.

**Callie **: Monsieur Montgomery, est-ce que le nom d'Arizona Robbins vous dit quelque chose ?

**Archer **: Oui, c'était une amie Izzie, lui répondit-il en redressant la tête. Pourquoi ?

**Cristina **: Elle était sur les lieux du crime lorsque la police est arrivée. Nous la suspectons d'avoir commis le meurtre.

**Archer **: Non, vous faites fausse route. Arizona n'est pas capable de commettre un tel acte.

**Callie **: Vous la connaissez bien ?

**Archer **: Plutôt oui. Assez pour vous dire avec certitude qu'elle ne peut pas être la meurtrière de ma compagne.

**Callie **: Pour le moment, elle reste notre principale suspecte. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à nos questions et encore toutes nos condoléances.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire compatissant avant de se retourner pour quitter les lieux suivie par Cristina. Elles furent cependant interpelées par Archer qui se leva de son fauteuil pour s'avancer vers elles.

**Archer **: J'aimerais la voir, déclara-t-il la voix pleine d'émotion.

**Cristina **: Très bien, suivez nous.

Il la gratifia d'un signe de tête en prenant rapidement ses affaires. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la morgue et pénétrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie une fois que Lexie eut recouvert d'un drap blanc le corps ouvert de la jeune femme. Il s'avança à pas lents vers la table où se trouvait Izzie. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, personne n'osant interrompre ce moment douloureux. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa tempe qu'il caressa du pouce.

**Archer **: Retrouvez-moi le salaud qui a fait ça, murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement avant de se tourner vers elles. Ce n'est pas Arizona Robbins.

**Callie **: Nous ferons tout notre possible Monsieur Montgomery, vous avez notre parole.

Après un dernier regard en direction de sa défunte petite-amie, Archer quitta la pièce. Callie somma Lexie de lui faire parvenir le rapport d'autopsie dès qu'il serait prêt puis se rendit au domicile d'Arizona Robbins en compagnie de Cristina afin de le perquisitionner.

xxxx

A l'heure de la sortie des classes, Maura se rendit devant l'école de Sofia comme elle l'avait promis à son amie. Elle imaginait déjà la déception de la petite fille en la découvrant alors qu'elle s'attendait à être accueillie par sa mère. La jeune femme avait encore du mal à réaliser que sa meilleure amie était soupçonnée de meurtre. Leur amitié avait débuté lorsqu'elles avaient fait leurs premiers pas au lycée avec Amelia Shepherd. Les trois jeunes filles avaient fait connaissance le jour de la rentrée et avait développé une amitié indéfectible qui avait survécu à l'éloignement lorsqu'Arizona avait quitté Chicago pour étudier à l'université Brown. En revenant, elle leur avait présenté Meredith et Izzie avec qui Amelia et Maura n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à sympathiser, certainement par jalousie même si elles ne l'admettraient jamais. Maura fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Amelia qui se hâta d'obtenir des détails sur la situation.

**Amelia **: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

**Maura **: Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone. Je lui ai trouvé un bon avocat, elle m'a dit qu'elle irait la voir dès ce soir.

**Amelia **: J'ai toujours dit que ces filles ne lui apporteraient que des ennuis !

**Maura **: Amelia !, la réprimanda-t-elle. Izzie est morte !

**Amelia **: C'est horrible, je le conçois mais ma meilleure amie se retrouve accusée de l'avoir tuée alors qu'Izzie devait prendre part à je ne sais quelle magouille !

**Maura **: Je sais que tu ne les as jamais aimées mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les accuser à tort ou à travers de toutes sortes de malversations. Je te rappelle que Meredith est ta belle-sœur.

**Amelia **: Ca ne m'oblige pas à l'apprécier, lui répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes dire à Sofia ?

**Maura **: Je ne sais pas... Comment veux-tu trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à une petite fille de quatre ans et demi qu'elle risque de ne pas revoir sa maman durant un certain temps ?

Les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et se rendirent dans la classe de Sofia. La maîtresse les accueillit en souriant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sofia qui comprit à leur présence que sa mère n'honorerait pas la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle se leva du banc et après avoir embrassé son institutrice, rejoignit les deux femmes avec qui elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps.

**Sofia **: Maman avait dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher !

Les petits yeux marron étaient emplis de déception autant que de tristesse. Toute la journée, elle avait anticipé la fin de journée qu'elle avait supposé passer avec sa mère. Pendant qu'Amelia récupérait ses affaires, Maura la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur de l'enceinte scolaire. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et ancra son regard dans le sien, une main posée sur son épaule.

**Maura **: Ta maman a eu un gros empêchement. Je te promets qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'est à cause d'histoires de grandes personnes. Elle voulait vraiment venir te chercher ce soir mais elle n'a pas pu et il faut que tu saches que tu risques de ne pas la voir durant quelques jours...

La panique traversa aussitôt le regard de Sofia.

**Sofia **: On veut plus qu'Arizona soit ma maman ?

Amelia les rejoignit et lui enfila sa veste avant de se mettre à sa hauteur à son tour.

**Amelia **: Si ma chérie, personne ne va t'enlever à ta maman. C'est juste qu'elle a quelques problèmes en ce moment et qu'il faut qu'elle y trouve une solution avant de pouvoir revenir à la maison. En attendant, on va bien s'occuper de toi et quand ta maman reviendra, elle te fera plein de gros câlins.

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent guère Sofia. Chaque séparation était une véritable source d'angoisses pour elle qui connaissait parfaitement son histoire. Arizona ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle avait été adoptée. A travers des livres, elle lui avait raconté leur histoire et n'avait jamais éludé la moindre de ses questions qui avaient été nombreuses lorsqu'elle s'était interrogée sur leur différence de couleur de peau. Chaque jour désormais, elle craignait qu'on vienne ne l'enlever à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. C'est l'esprit tourmenté que la petite fille prit les mains des deux amies de sa mère et rentra chez elle avec elles.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie stationna son véhicule de fonction dans une rue avoisinant le domicile d'Arizona Robbins. Il était situé en plein cœur d'un des quartiers les plus célèbres de Chicago. Adresse en main, la jeune flic se dirigea avec sa collègue vers l'immeuble qui les intéressait.

**Cristina** : Dis donc, c'est pas vraiment le quartier d'une trafiquante de drogue.

**Callie** : Sauf si tu t'es enrichie en en vendant.

**Cristina** : Tu crois qu'Archer Montgomery a raison lorsqu'il nous dit qu'Arizona Robbins est innocente ?

**Callie** : Notre travail est d'apporter les preuves de sa culpabilité, pas de trouver celles qui pourraient la disculper. Ca, c'est le boulot de la défense. Si on trouve rien, alors peut-être qu'on pourra songer à la possibilité qu'elle est innocente mais en attendant, elle reste notre principale suspecte.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent dans l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre le dernier étage. Elles utilisèrent les clés saisies dans les affaires d'Arizona et découvrirent le lieu de vie de leur suspecte. Contrairement à leurs préjugés, l'appartement duplex n'était pas particulièrement luxueux, il était même d'une simplicité étonnante. La porte d'entrée donnait dans une vaste pièce qui regroupait la cuisine, le salon ainsi que la salle à manger. La peinture blanche cohabitait harmonieusement avec les décorations colorées qui égayaient les murs. Le mobilier était moderne et agrémenté également de quelques touches de couleurs vives. Cet endroit contrastait singulièrement avec la personnalité qu'avait laissée entrevoir Arizona. Il était chaleureux et respirait le bonheur.

**Cristina **: En tous cas, elle a une belle vue, déclara Cristina en admirant le panorama qui lui était offert sur le lac à travers la fenêtre. Je monte à l'étage.

Callie fit quelques pas dans le salon où le départ matinal semblait s'être fait dans la précipitation. Une tasse contenant un fond de café traînait encore sur le comptoir, une poupée reposait sur le canapé, des crayons de couleurs et un dessin inachevé occupaient la table basse. Son inspection la mena jusqu'à la cheminée où trônaient une série de photos. La jeune journaliste y figurait en compagnie d'un bébé puis d'une petite fille au teint hâlé. Elle était magnifique. Ses traits du visage étaient fins, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et son sourire lui donnait une bouille d'ange. L'amour et la complicité qui émergeaient de ces souvenirs exposés ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation : Arizona était la mère d'une sublime petite fille. Cette découverte troubla Callie qui s'était forgé une image d'Arizona à mille lieux de celle qui se dévoilait petit à petit à elle. Elle se l'était imaginée égoïste, carriériste, opportuniste et sombre. A vrai dire, en dehors de sa beauté, elle ne lui avait trouvé aucune qualité si ce n'est sa pugnacité mais cette visite dans une partie intime de sa vie remettait en cause son jugement. Arizona semblait être dotée de beaucoup plus de qualités qu'elle n'avait voulu lui en accorder et elle était curieuse de connaître la femme qu'elle était vraiment. Callie sourit en découvrant la toile qui surplombait le canapé. Des empreintes multicolores de mains et de pieds d'enfants la tapissaient. Arizona aimait sa fille au point d'exposer la moindre de ses œuvres et cet amour était réciproque à en juger le nombre importants de dessins qui ornaient la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Cristina procédait à l'inspection des chambres. Elle ne trouva pas utile de désordonner la chambre de la petite aussi ne s'y attarda-t-elle pas, se contentant d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la recherche d'un élément qui aurait pu lui paraître suspect. Arrivée dans la chambre d'Arizona, elle commença par balayer la pièce du regard puis ouvrit les différents placards. Le contenu d'un tiroir retint son attention et elle appela sa supérieure.

**Callie **: Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?, lui demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

**Cristina **: Ton bonheur, lui répondit-elle avec amusement en lui dépliant une nuisette noire en soie.

**Callie **: Je te rappelle qu'on recherche des preuves de sa culpabilité.

**Cristina **: C'est un crime de porter une telle lingerie ! , lui répliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa trouvaille. On peut corrompre n'importe quel officier de police avec ça.

**Callie **: Ferme ce tiroir !, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle.

La chambre était à l'image du reste de l'appartement : simple et moderne. Un parfum agréable l'embaumait : c'était celui que portait Arizona lors de son interrogatoire. Callie le reconnut car c'était un des rares détails qui l'avait séduite chez la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, ce furent des photos qui monopolisèrent son attention. Elles mettaient en avant un homme. Au vue de la ressemblance avec la journaliste, la Détective en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir certainement de son frère. Il apparaissait sur certaines avec sa sœur, sur d'autres avec sa nièce. Toutes offraient l'image d'une famille unie et définitivement sans histoire. Callie s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque son regard s'égara sur une nuisette qu'avait sans doute portée Arizona lors de la nuit passée et elle devait reconnaître que Cristina avait raison : cette lingerie invitait facilement à céder au pêcher de la luxure mais elle était tout à fait à son goût. Elle se surprit à imaginer le tissu soyeux enveloppant les courbes voluptueuses d'Arizona et se sentit traverser par une vague de chaleur. Elle détourna son regard de l'objet de son fantasme et tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur son enquête.

**Callie **: Si elle détient de la drogue, ce n'est certainement pas ici qu'elle va la garder alors que sa fille vit sous ce toit.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, les deux femmes redescendirent et entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Maura et Amelia entrèrent en compagnie de Sofia. Leurs regards se durcirent dès qu'elles aperçurent les deux officiers.

**Maura **: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Sofia fixa les deux étrangères avec timidité. Elle sentait que ces deux personnes étaient liées à l'absence de sa mère. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Amelia lorsque son regard croisa celui de Callie. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à la rencontrer aussi tôt. Ce n'était plus la petite fille joviale des photos qu'elle avait devant elle mais une enfant marquée par le chagrin. Callie culpabilisa. C'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette séparation temporaire, peut-être permanente, c'était elle qui avait enlevé son sourire à cette enfant et elle avait du mal à l'assumer.

**Callie **: Je suis le Détective Torres et voici mon adjointe, le Lieutenant Yang. Nous sommes chargées de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Izzie Stevens et procédons à l'inspection de cet appartement.

**Amelia **: Vous ne trouverez rien ici. Arizona est une personne honnête et innocente du crime dont vous l'accusez.

Maura sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Sofia assiste à cet échange qui promettait d'être houleux. Elle lui demanda de monter dans sa chambre. La petite fille grimpa les escaliers mais une fois arrivée en haut, s'arrêta et s'accroupit pour écouter discrètement la conversation.

**Maura **: Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'Arizona ainsi devant sa fille. La petite ignore que sa mère a été arrêtée.

Sofia ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi la Police avait-elle donc arrêté sa mère ? Il n'y avait pourtant que les méchantes personnes qui étaient mises en prison. Perturbée, elle écouta attentivement la suite de la conversation.

**Callie **: Nous vous prions de nous excuser, nous ignorions que votre amie avait une fille. Je sais que cette situation n'est évidente pour personne mais votre amie est suspectée de meurtre et nous avons besoin d'enquêter sur elle.

**Amelia **: Etre suspecté ne veut pas dire qu'on est coupable. Vous ne voyez pas que toute cette histoire est bien trop évidente ?

**Callie **: Est-ce que vous lui connaissez des ennemis ? Des gens qui puissent lui en vouloir ?

Cristina s'étonna de ce revirement soudain de la part de sa supérieure. Elle qui proclamait haut et fort que son devoir était de trouver de quoi inculper définitivement Arizona Robbins, semblait maintenant s'intéresser à des informations qui permettraient de remettre en doute l'accusation qui pesait sur elle.

**Amelia **: Non... Enfin, elle ne s'est jamais entendue avec Archer Montgomery. Il n'a jamais accepté qu'elle sorte avec sa sœur.

Cette parole suscita l'intérêt de Callie aussi bien au niveau professionnel que privé. Ainsi Arizona n'était-elle donc pas insensible au charme féminin. Décidément, cette femme lui réservait bien des surprises. Cette bonne nouvelle ne la détourna cependant pas de son objectif : Obtenir assez de renseignements qui lui permettraient d'avancer dans son enquête et son instinct lui indiquait que ces femmes seraient ses meilleures alliées dans cette tâche.

**Callie **: Arizona est sortie avec sa sœur ?

**Maura **: Oui, Addison Montgomery. Leur relation a duré deux ans et demi. Elles ont rompu il y a huit mois après qu'Archer ait demandé à sa sœur de mettre fin à leur relation.

**Callie **: Vous savez pourquoi ?

**Amelia **: Il n'a jamais accepté l'idée que sa sœur puisse aimer les femmes.

**Callie **: Comment Arizona a vécu leur rupture ?

**Amelia **: Mal évidemment.

**Callie **: Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur Izzie Stevens ?

**Amelia **: Je ne la connaissais pas très bien. Mais pour moi cette fille n'était pas claire.

**Maura **: Amelia..., la rappela-t-elle une nouvelle fois gentiment à l'ordre.

**Callie **: Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait avoir touché à la drogue ?

**Amelia **: C'est probable. Elle était photographe et il lui arrivait de travailler sur des défilés. Travaillant moi-même dans le milieu, je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que la drogue y circule facilement. Mais comme vous dirait Maura, ce ne sont que mes suppositions.

**Maura **: On n'a jamais été proches des amies qu'Arizona a rencontrées à l'Université. On ne s'est jamais vraiment appréciées.

**Callie **: Je vous remercie pour ces informations. On ne va pas rester plus longtemps. Prenez soin de la petite. Nous tâcherons de lui permettre de rentrer en contact avec sa mère, les informa-t-elle ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois sa coéquipière.

Sofia se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Maura raccompagna les deux flics et referma la porte sur elles.

**Maura **: Bravo Amelia, grâce à toi on vient de leur fournir un mobile idéal, lui reprocha-t-elle avant de monter voir Sofia.

Callie et Cristina sortirent de l'immeuble et regagnèrent leur véhicule.

**Cristina **: Dis moi, depuis quand tu t'es transformée en Mère Theresa ? Je croyais qu'on devait se contenter de trouver des preuves de la culpabilité d'Arizona, lui fit-elle remarquer en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

**Callie **: Je commence simplement à me demander si elles n'ont pas raison. Et si on avait voulu accuser Arizona ? Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi qu'un coup de fil anonyme nous prévienne du meurtre ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant sur le haut de sa propre portière.

**Cristina **: Tu penses que la personne qui a prévenu la police est le meurtrier ?

**Callie **: C'est exactement ce que je pense. Je peux pas croire qu'une femme comme Arizona qui a une petite fille adorable, tue une de ses amies pour se venger de son ex beau-frère, simplement parce qu'il a mis fin à son histoire d'amour huit mois plus tôt. Ca n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire avant ? Vérifie-moi où se trouvait Archer Montgomery au moment du meurtre. Son beau discours sur l'innocence d'Arizona sonne faux à présent.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et la commentent, c'est vraiment motivant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Au commissariat, un officier vint mettre fin à la solitude d'Arizona. Il la menotta et l'emmena dans une salle où l'attendait une femme qui l'accueillit chaleureusement d'un sourire. Une fois qu'il eut libéré ses poignets, il laissa les deux femmes s'entretenir en privé.<p>

**Teddy** : Bonsoir, je suis Maître Altman. Votre amie, Maura Isles, m'a contactée afin que je vous représente.

**Arizona **: Bonsoir Maître, lui retourna-t-elle la politesse en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Teddy Altman était une spécialiste des procès médiatiques. Dès qu'elle avait été en charge de l'affaire, elle avait effectué quelques recherches sur sa cliente dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle portait un profond respect à cette journaliste qui effectuait son métier en restant fidèle à ses valeurs et défendait ses convictions à ses risques et périls. Ses articles avaient le mérite d'apporter à ses lecteurs la vérité, une honnêteté qui avait un prix et lui valait sans doute aujourd'hui la place de l'accusée. Nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient la voir tomber et qui devaient aujourd'hui se réjouir que quelqu'un y soit parvenu. Elle l'invita à s'installer autour de la table.

**Teddy **: N'ayant pas accès à votre dossier, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez exactement ce que vous avez dit à la police lors de votre interrogatoire.

Arizona lui résuma en détails les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Le coup de fil d'Izzie la veille, son déjeuner avec Meredith, la découverte du corps de son amie, son interrogatoire. Elle n'éluda aucune des questions de son avocate, répondant avec honnêteté à chacune d'entre elles, même les plus épineuses au sujet d'Archer. De son côté, Teddy l'écoutait attentivement, à l'affut du moindre élément qui lui permettrait de la blanchir.

**Teddy **: Il n'y a personne qui puisse témoigner en votre faveur ? Je ne sais pas, vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtée en chemin à un endroit ?

**Arizona **: Non... Après avoir quitté mon amie, je me suis rendue directement chez Izzie.

**Teddy **: Très bien. Au vu des éléments, je serais d'avis que nous avancions la thèse du piège. Vous ne savez pas qui aurait pu vous en vouloir particulièrement ?

**Arizona **: Non... Vous savez, avec le métier que je fais, il est facile de me faire des ennemis. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ménager qui que ce soit dans mes articles.

**Teddy **: Je suis au courant oui, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire. Votre audience préliminaire a été fixée à demain. On va plaider non coupable et je vais demander votre mise en libération sous caution. Normalement, le juge devrait vous l'accorder. Le fait que vous ayez une enfant joue en votre faveur. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir de là.

A la fin de l'entretien, Arizona remercia son avocate et elles se quittèrent sur une poignée de mains. La sortie de Teddy ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'Henry qui leva les yeux de ses dossiers et contempla cette femme dont le charme ne le laissait pas insensible. Il fut comblé lorsque qu'elle lui accorda un sourire auquel il se fit un plaisir de répondre.

**Henry **: Sexy l'avocate !, commenta-t-il à l'intention de son collègue qui vérifia ses dires en admirant à son tour la jeune femme.

Callie arriva juste à temps pour surprendre ses collègues.

**Callie **: Non mais c'est pas vrai ! , se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant de les interpeller. Hey les gars ! Ce n'est pas une agence de rencontres ici. Je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Le ton autoritaire de leur supérieure les ramena instantanément à la réalité. Ils rassemblèrent les informations qu'ils avaient collectées et suivirent leurs deux collègues féminines dans le bureau de Callie où ils firent le point sur l'enquête.

**Callie **: J'espère que vous avez du nouveau !, les prévint-elle en ôtant sa veste en cuire qu'elle accrocha au dossier de sa chaise.

**Henry **: Oui, le relevé des appels téléphoniques de la victime confirme la version de notre suspecte. Elle est bien la dernière personne que Stevens ait appelée la veille de sa mort.

**Callie **: Et la victime a reçu des appels ?

**Henry **: Oui. Son petit ami l'a appelée à plusieurs reprises ainsi qu'une dénommée Meredith Grey, lui apprit-il en lui tendant une feuille.

**Callie **: C'est une de ses amies, celle avec qui Arizona a déjeuné, lui précisa-t-elle en étudiant le document. Vous avez trouvé des infos sur l'arme ?

**Mark **: Elle appartenait à la victime. Apparemment elle l'avait achetée trois jours avant sa mort.

**Callie **: Elle se sentait menacée ?

**Henry **: On n'en sait rien mais on a reçu les résultats du labo, il n'y a que ses empreintes et celle de notre suspecte dessus.

**Callie **: Evidemment...

**Mark **: La balle qu'on a retrouvée logée dans le mur provient bien de la même arme.

**Callie **: Et concernant le coup de fil anonyme, on sait d'où il a été passé ?

**Mark **: D'une cabine au coin de la rue mais on n'a aucun témoin.

**Callie **: Ca commence à faire beaucoup de zones d'ombre, réfléchit-elle à haute voix en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

**Henry **: Et vous la perquisition ?

**Cristina **: Ca n'a rien donné, aucune trace de drogue.

**Callie **: Imaginons un instant qu'Arizona Robbins ne soit pas la meurtrière contrairement à ce qu'on a voulu nous faire croire. Izzie se dote d'une arme trois jours avant sa mort. Hier, elle appelle Arizona pour lui donner rendez-vous en disant qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui confier et aujourd'hui, on la retrouve morte à son domicile. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

**Mark **: Tu penses qu'on a voulu l'empêcher de parler ?

**Callie **: A mon avis, c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire qui lui a coûté la vie. Arizona n'a servi qu'à détourner les soupçons du vétitable meurtrier. Vous avez trouvé des infos sur elle ?

**Mark **: Casier judiciaire vierge, carrière exemplaire. Rien qui ne permette de la soupçonner de meurtre.

Callie arbora un petit sourire victorieux.

**Henry **: Il y a tout de même quelque chose. Elle a perdu son frère Timothy Robbins, journaliste également, il y a deux mois. Son corps a été retrouvé dans le lac Michigan. Il avait été tué par balle la veille.

Le sourire de Callie s'effaça. Elle prit d'une main tremblante la feuille qu'Henry extirpa du dossier. La stupeur s'accrut au fil de sa lecture. Tout concordait et pourtant non, c'était impossible. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Callie s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Elle se réfugia dans un bureau inoccupé où elle fondit en larmes. La douleur intense contre laquelle elle luttait depuis deux mois venait de se raviver à la simple évocation d'un prénom. Son passé était lié à celui d'Arizona, cette femme qui la troublait en éveillant en elle des émotions qui l'effrayaient, des sentiments qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de ressentir. Comment le sort pouvait-il s'acharner autant sur elle ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs s'atténuèrent et sa souffrance céda la place à la colère. Cette affaire prenait un tournant personnel. Elle était déterminée à faire tomber celui qui lui avait arraché la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus. Cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas le même scénario se reproduire. C'était lui ou elle.

Convaincue à présent de l'innocence d'Arizona, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à en apporter les preuves afin de la libérer. Même si elle comptait bien régler personnellement cette histoire, elle allait avoir besoin d'une alliée et Arizona était la personne idéale. Après tout, son combat était également le sien à présent même si elle l'ignorait encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essuya ses larmes et retourna auprès de ses collègues qui accueillirent son entrée en silence. Tous les trois la dévisagèrent, encore troublés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir leur supérieur exprimer le moindre signe de vulnérabilité. La seule fois où ils en avaient été témoins remontait à deux mois et la même haine enflammait son regard à ce moment là.

**Callie **: Excusez-moi, reprenons. Je suppose que le meurtrier n'a pas été retrouvé.

**Henry **: Non, les flics ont classé l'affaire.

**Callie **: D'où l'article assassin à l'égard de la police de Chicago... Bon écoutez, je pense que cette histoire ne se limite pas uniquement à Izzie Stevens. Je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça mais je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous m'obéissiez sans me poser de questions. Croyez-moi, cette affaire est bien plus complexe que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

**Mark **: Tu veux qu'on cesse de chercher des preuves contre Arizona Robbins et qu'on explore d'autres pistes en douce, c'est ça ?

**Callie **: Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me suivre.

**Henry **: On forme une équipe, on marche avec toi.

**Callie **: Vous êtes bien conscients qu'il faut que ça reste entre nous. Si jamais ça remonte aux oreilles de Stark, c'est nos carrières qui sont en jeu.

**Mark **: Ne t'en fais pas, on sera vigilants.

Callie remercia ses collègues qui faisaient preuve une nouvelle fois de loyauté envers elle. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et ouvrit le dossier regroupant tous les éléments portant sur le meurtre de Timothy Robbins. Il lui fournissait enfin une partie des réponses aux interrogations qu'elle se posait depuis deux mois. Tout devenait limpide. Son regard se perdit sur une photo qui dépassait du dossier traitant de l'affaire Stevens. Elle la prit et admira d'un tendre sourire celle qu'elle avait accusée à tort. Leur rencontre n'était pas un hasard après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le destin semblait s'être immiscé dans leur vie mais contrairement à son frère, elle n'échouerait pas. Elle était résolue à la protéger et pour cela, elle allait devoir gagner sa confiance sans rien lui révéler au risque de la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était sûrement déjà. Elle avait conscience qu'Arizona la haïrait lorsqu'elle découvrirait la vérité mais elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. Elle avait besoin des informations qu'Arizona serait susceptible de détenir à propos de son frère. Elle reposa la photo et se leva pour aller admirer la vue de Chicago. En temps normal, ce spectacle nocturne l'apaisait mais ce soir, la haine de son ennemi intime dominait. Callie n'avait plus qu'un nom en tête :

**Callie **: A nous deux Shake...


	8. Chapter 8

Callie remit de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et les rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Sa journée de travail s'achevait. Elle enfila sa veste et éteignit sa lampe. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle aperçut Arizona dans sa cellule. Elle s'arrêta et prit un instant pour l'observer. Cette femme était sa meilleure chance d'atteindre son ennemi mais elle éprouvait quelques scrupules à la manipuler. Son affection pour elle grandissait à mesure que l'enquête avançait, ce passé commun n'avait fait que renforcer cette attirance indescriptible qu'elle ressentait pour elle mais ses sentiments ne devaient pas la détourner de son objectif. Sa fille était sa plus grande faiblesse, elle décida de l'exploiter. Elle demanda à un officier de lui ouvrir la porte et s'avança vers son ancienne ennemie. Cette visite tardive surprit Arizona qui n'avait pas la force d'affronter un nouvel interrogatoire.

**Arizona **: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, lui demanda-t-elle, lasse.

**Callie **: J'ai vu votre fille aujourd'hui, elle est vraiment adorable.

A l'évocation de sa fille, l'instinct maternel d'Arizona resurgit. Elle se leva d'un bond et darda sur la détective un regard des plus menaçants.

**Arizona **: Vous n'avez pas le droit de la mêler à ça !

Callie posa une main sur son bras pour la calmer.

**Callie **: Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Si je suis venue, c'est uniquement pour vous permettre de l'appeler.

Elle sortit de la poche de sa veste son portable et le lui tendit. Arizona fixa le mobile avec méfiance. Ce geste était bien trop inattendu pour qu'il soit anodin. Cherchait-elle à la piéger ?

**Callie **: C'est mon téléphone personnel, il n'est pas sur écoute. Je sais que vous avez besoin de la rassurer et elle, elle a besoin d'entendre votre voix. Elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi sa maman n'est pas près d'elle ce soir...

Arizona la jaugea du regard, de plus en plus perplexe devant ce changement d'attitude soudain. Elle prit néanmoins le portable, voulant bien croire que sa démarche soit dépourvue d'intérêt et composa le numéro de son domicile. La jeune détective se retira discrètement et patienta non loin de la cellule.

A l'appartement, Amelia bordait Sofia en lui lisant son histoire préférée mais la petite fille avait l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait espionné la conversation entre les amies de sa mère et les policiers, un flot de questions la tourmentait.

**Sofia **: Pourquoi maman est en prison ?

La question surprit Amelia qui cessa sa lecture. Comment Sofia avait-elle connaissance de la situation ? Maura et elle avaient pourtant pris soin de ne pas l'évoquer devant elle. Elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence.

**Amelia **: Ta maman n'est pas en prison...

**Sofia **: Si, j'ai entendu tata Maura le dire à la méchante dame.

Elle n'avait plus aucune alternative, elle se devait de lui dire la vérité au risque qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Elle ferma le livre et la serra contre elle.

**Amelia **: Ta maman n'est pas vraiment en prison, elle est au commissariat. En fait, quelqu'un a fait une grosse bêtise, donc cette personne, elle doit être punie. Les policiers ont cru que c'était ta maman mais ils se sont trompés. Le temps qu'ils réparent leur bêtise et ta maman sera libre. Je te promets qu'elle sera bientôt avec toi. Faut pas qu'elle manque de te voir dans ta robe ! , ajouta-t-elle afin de détourner la conversation.

Son stratagème fonctionna.

**Sofia **: Tu l'as bientôt finie ?

**Amelia **: Presque ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à accrocher les papillons dessus et elle sera prête.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. Elles entendirent Maura prendre l'appel puis des pas se rapprocher. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre en souriant et tendit le téléphone à la petite fille.

**Maura **: Tiens Sofia, c'est pour toi.

Sofia se redressa et attrapa l'appareil qu'elle porta à son oreille.

**Sofia **: Allo, c'est qui ?

La fatigue eut raison d'Arizona qui se laissa submerger par l'émotion. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les maîtriser. Elle n'était séparée de sa fille que depuis ce matin et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette petite voix qui égayait sa vie.

**Arizona **: Ma chérie, c'est maman.

Les yeux de Sofia se mirent à pétiller et un sourire illumina son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'école.

**Sofia **: Tu vas bientôt rentrer à la maison ?

**Arizona **: Je ne sais pas encore, je l'espère.

**Sofia **: Tu me manques beaucoup. Moi je sais que t'es pas une méchante !

A ces mots, Arizona comprit que sa fille savait où elle s'apprêtait à passer la nuit. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à l'image qu'elle devait se faire d'elle.

**Arizona **: Tu me manques beaucoup aussi ma chérie...

**Sofia **: Je t'aime maman.

**Arizona **: Moi aussi je t'aime. Très très fort.

A l'extérieur de la cellule, Callie prêta attention à la conversation malgré elle. La culpabilité la rongeait. Jamais une manipulation semblable ne lui avait posé un tel problème de conscience auparavant. Elle se convainquit que c'était un mal pour un bien. Arizona obtenait des nouvelles de sa fille et elle, gagnait sa confiance. L'enjeu de cette affaire était devenu bien trop important pour qu'elle y renonce maintenant. Cette traque était la sienne. Son plan était simple : Amadouer Arizona, la questionner sur son frère et la protéger. Elle venait de réaliser la phase un, restait maintenant à engager une conversation. A la fin de l'appel, elle retourna dans la cellule et prit le portable qu'Arizona lui rendit.

**Arizona **: Merci...

Ses larmes eurent raison des intentions sournoises de Callie. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui d'Arizona exprimait de la reconnaissance, celui de Callie des regrets. La tension qui avait caractérisé leur rencontre s'était envolée au profit d'une compréhension qui ne nécessitait aucune parole. Callie ne s'attachait jamais, c'était une règle à laquelle elle ne dérogeait pas mais cette femme l'invitait à la transgresser. Elle aurait voulu sécher ses larmes, la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter tout simplement mais l'éthique le lui interdisait. Si elle esquissait le moindre geste envers elle, les preuves de son innocence seraient remises en question du fait de leur rapprochement. Elle préféra abréger cette visite avant de commettre un faux pas et se retira sans un mot sous le regard déçu d'Arizona qui commençait à son tour à s'interroger sur ce que la détective éveillait en elle.

Après cette journée éreintante, Callie ressentit le besoin d'extérioriser cette colère qu'il lui devenait difficile de canaliser, sans compter la frustration qui venait de s'ajouter. Elle passa rapidement chez elle prendre quelques affaires puis prit la direction de sa salle de sport habituelle. Une fois en tenue, elle ajusta sa queue de cheval et enfila son équipement afin de se livrer à son activité favorite : le kickboxing. Elle s'échauffa doucement puis donna dans un sac de frappe une série de coups dont la puissance s'accrut au fil des minutes. La rage qui l'animait accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. Sa frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter sa force de frappe. Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, elle retira ses gants. Elle était parvenue à évacuer la tension qui contractait ses muscles mais son désir inassouvi demeurait. Elle se changeait lorsque son portable sonna. Cristina lui proposait de venir boire un verre chez elle avec Henry et Mark. Généralement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce genre de soirée le lendemain. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Elle rentra chez elle prendre une douche puis enfila une tenue détendue. Elle se rendit chez son amie où Mark et Henry étaient déjà présents. Cristina aimait ce genre de soirées qui lui permettaient d'approcher intimement Callie. Son corps n'avait plus de secrets pour elle, sa partenaire le lui avait offert à maintes reprises mais elle espérait parvenir un jour à gagner son cœur. Cette conquête serait dure, rares étaient celles à y être parvenues mais Cristina ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle lui servit un verre puis prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Son parfum l'envoûtait. Ce soir, c'était certain, Callie serait sienne. Tous enchaînèrent les verres les uns après les autres et leurs esprits commencèrent à s'embrumer à cause de l'excès d'alcool qu'ils venaient de consommer.

**Cristina **: Alors Burton, sexy l'avocate hein?

**Henry **: Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

**Cristina **: Tout à l'heure, tu la dévorais des yeux, on aurait dit un petit chien qui regardait son maître lui apporter un os !

**Henry **: N'importe quoi...

**Callie **: Tu n'étais pas très discret Henry...On l'a tous remarqué.

**Mark **: Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es vue avec ...comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Anna ? Arina ?

**Callie **: C'est Arizona, imbécile. Je vois que l'alcool ne te réussit pas.

**Mark **: Oh ça va, comment tu veux que je retienne un prénom pareil aussi ?

**Callie **: T'as bien réussi à retenir le mien, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire taquin. De toute manière je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle boulot en pleine soirée beuverie !

**Henry **: Peut-être parce que c'est ton genre de femmes ! Blonde aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne avec de belles jambes et avec apparemment du monde au balcon ! Que demander de plus ? Hein Calliope ?

**Mark **: Avoue que tu aurais aimé lui passer les menottes autour de ses jolis petits poignets... Je sais pas toi mais j'ai toujours rêvé de coucher avec des lesbiennes..., s'exclama-t-il rêveur en regardant Henry.

**Henry **: Pas spécialement non !, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur Callie. Qui sait, elle est peut-être bisexuelle j'aurais pu tenter ma chance mais comme je suis un ami super sympa je te laisse la voie libre !

**Callie **: Vous m'énervez !

Feignant d'être agacée par leurs réflexions, la jeune femme prit un coussin sur lequel elle était adossée et le lança aux garçons. Ces derniers entreprirent de le lui relancer et une bataille de coussins s'engagea. Les deux hommes prirent rapidement le dessus en lui bloquant ses poignets tout en continuant de la frapper gentiment avec l'oreiller mais, jalouse de ce rapprochement même amical, Cristina les regarda avec attention. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de jeu, les garçons s'arrêtèrent et quittèrent l'appartement après les avoir embrassées. Une fois leurs amis partis, Cristina s'approcha dangereusement de Callie puis s'assit sur les genoux de la mexicaine en prenant ses poignets pour les mettre au dessus de sa tête et les maintint fermement.

**Cristina **: Vous êtes ma prisonnière Détective Torres..., murmura-t-elle avec sensualité en s'avançant vers ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Aidée par l'alcool, Callie ferma les yeux alors que la coréenne embrassait ses lèvres avec passion. Cristina glissa ses mains sous le haut de la belle hispanique.

**Callie **: Cristina..., murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

**Cristina **: Laisse-toi aller Callie...

Calliope soupira alors que Cristina commençait à s'occuper de son cou, ses mains se baladant sur le corps de sa partenaire qu'elle redécouvrit avec plaisir. Elles finirent par se donner l'une à l'autre lors d'un moment de partage et de tendresse.


	9. Chapter 9

Au même moment, allongée sur le banc qui lui servait de lit, Arizona se remémorait la visite de Callie. Cette femme l'intriguait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Son brutal changement de comportement ne lui permettait pas de cerner complètement sa personnalité mais elle était certaine que sous cette apparence de dur à cuire se cachait une jeune femme qui regorgeait de nombreuses qualités. L'humanité dont elle avait fait preuve envers elle en était une. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle visionnait mentalement le visage de la jeune femme. Elle aimait son regard expressif, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui appelaient les siennes. Elle n'avait qu'une seule déception : ses cheveux. Elle ne les avait vus qu'attachés et elle les imaginait parfaitement envelopper légèrement ses épaules lorsqu'ils étaient libérés. Elle n'avait aucune information sur son orientation sexuelle mais son instinct lui soufflait que cette attirance était réciproque. Elle tempéra cependant bien vite son enthousiasme. La dernière fois qu'elle avait accordé une place dans sa vie à une personne autant Sofia qu'elle en avait souffert. Il n'était pas question de renouveler l'expérience. Elle devait se préserver et surtout épargner à sa fille une nouvelle déception d'autant plus que pour l'instant Callie était celle qui risquait de l'envoyer en prison.

Le lendemain, Callie eut à faire face aux conséquences de sa soirée. Son corps ne se montra guère clément et lui fit payer son abus d'alcool de la veille. Elle se détacha délicatement de l'étreinte de son amie et remit ses vêtements en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle laissa un mot à sa collègue et quitta l'appartement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se livrait à un moment de plaisir avec elle mais cette fois-ci était différente. Alors qu'elle était pourtant célibataire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis un acte d'infidélité lorsqu'elle pensait à celle qui venait de passer sa première nuit en cellule. Elle se raisonna mentalement en se disant qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne et une fois dans la rue, contacta des collègues afin de faire placer Sofia sous protection. Elle passa rapidement chez elle prendre une douche puis repartit travailler. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans un Starbucks où elle acheta deux cafés puis se rendit sur son lieu de travail. Arizona était réveillée et visiblement, la nuit qu'elle venait de passer n'avait pas été des plus reposantes. La fatigue creusait les traits de son visage mais elle n'enlevait cependant rien à sa beauté. Callie fit ouvrir la porte et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme en lui tendant un gobelet.

**Arizona **: Vous offrez le café à tous vos détenus ?

**Callie **: Non, d'habitude il est en supplément mais je fais une exception pour cette fois.

Pour la première fois, un sourire accompagna leur échange de regards. Leur relation demeurait un mystère pour toutes les deux. L'animosité qui les avait amenées à se confronter violemment la veille avait totalement disparu et elles appréciaient toutes deux ces moments en tête à tête.

**Callie **: Vous êtes prête pour votre audience ?

**Arizona **: Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. C'est surtout mon avocate qui va devoir se montrer convaincante.

**Callie **: Je suis certaine que le juge acceptera de vous libérer sous caution.

**Arizona **: Vous seriez la première à me faire condamner immédiatement.

**Callie **: Heureusement pour vous que ce n'est pas moi qui juge l'affaire alors.

De nouveaux sourires ponctuèrent leur conversation avant que le silence s'impose durant quelques secondes.

**Arizona **: Pourquoi vous m'avez laissée parler à ma fille ?

**Callie **: J'avais dit à vos amies que je vous permettrai d'entrer en contact avec elle. J'ai pour habitude de toujours tenir mes promesses.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Callie ne s'était toujours pas libérée de ses remords. Ses sentiments pour cette femme compromettaient sérieusement la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. La moindre information qu'Arizona était à même de lui fournir était capitale. Il allait falloir qu'elle parvienne à surmonter ses problèmes de conscience et qu'elle rivalise de ruses afin d'arriver à ses fins. Elle préféra se lever avant qu'Arizona ne remarque son air indécis.

**Callie **: Je ne vous crois pas coupable..., lui avoua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Cette confidence suscita l'étonnement d'Arizona qui esquissa un sourire en la regardant partir. Savoir que Callie ne la voyait plus comme une meurtrière était déjà une victoire pour elle. Ses craintes se confirmaient : Elle était en train de s'attacher beaucoup trop vite.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, Callie passa devant Cristina qui accrochait sa veste au porte-manteau. Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas fuir devant elle mais fut incapable de dissimuler son malaise. Cristina n'avait pas été surprise de se réveiller aux côtés d'un mot. Leurs ébats n'avaient jamais connu de réveils enlacés mais ce qui la perturbait était cette lueur de regret qu'elle percevait dans le regard de Callie et qui était inexistante auparavant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'Arizona était la cause de ce changement. Elle savait que malgré ses affirmations, Callie finirait par ouvrir son c½ur à une femme, elle avait simplement espéré être l'heureuse élue. Elle prit sur soi et préféra dissiper le malaise. Elle avait perdu une amante mais il lui restait une amie.

**Cristina **: Tu as du nouveau ?

Callie fut soulagée. Même si elle savait qu'elle serait incapable à présent de partager le même lit qu'elle, leur amitié comptait. Cristina était une des rares femmes à comprendre l'amour qu'elle avait pour son métier et ce qui avait pu pousser une femme à l'exercer. Elle remercia intérieurement son amie de sa bienveillance et entama sa journée de travail avec elle. Durant la matinée, elle se chargea de contacter Meredith Grey et la convoqua au commissariat afin de procéder à son interrogatoire. Sa version concordait en tout point avec celle d'Arizona. C'était un pas de plus vers l'innocence pour elle. L'alibi de Meredith vérifié, elle la libéra et rejoignit ses collègues.

**Callie **: Bon, Meredith Grey a confirmé qu'Arizona l'avait bien quittée à 13h40.

**Henry **: Et le coup de fil qu'elle a passé à la victime la veille ?

**Callie **: Izzie a coupé court à leur conversation parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. J'ai reconstitué son emploi du temps. Elle a bien travaillé avec un styliste l'après-midi. Je l'ai appelé et d'après lui, elle semblait nerveuse et préoccupée. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, on ne sait absolument pas où elle se trouvait dans la matinée qui a précédé sa mort. Il faudrait creuser.

**Cristina **: Je m'en charge.

**Lexie **: Je vous apporte le rapport d'autopsie, leur annonça le médecin légiste en entrant.

**Callie **: En personne ? Dis donc, tu sais que le fax existe, plaisanta Callie qui connaissait parfaitement la raison de sa venue.

**Mark **: Elle ne peut pas manquer une occasion de me voir.

Lexie lui donna raison en lui volant un baiser.

**Lexie **: La victime ne présente qu'une seule entrée de balle au niveau du sternum, c'est ce qui a causé sa mort, leur exposa-t-elle en tendant le rapport à Callie. Elle provient d'une arme de calibre 9 mm. J'ai envoyé la balle au labo, elle correspond à l'arme retrouvée sur les lieux du crime. D'après l'angle de tir, je dirais qu'elle était à terre lorsqu'on lui a tiré dessus.

**Callie **: Des traces de lutte ?

**Lexie **: Oui, elle présente des ecchymoses à plusieurs endroits du corps, notamment au niveau des membres supérieurs. D'après le contenu de son estomac, elle a été tuée sur les coups de 13h50.

**Callie **: Et Arizona serait arrivée vers 14 heures...

**Mark **: Malheureusement rien ne le prouve.

**Callie **: On a tout de même le témoignage de Meredith Grey qui prouve qu'Arizona n'a pas menti sur son emploi du temps. A moins de courir, Arizona ne pouvait pas être au domicile d'Izzie en moins de dix minutes.

**Lexie **: Autre chose, les examens toxicologiques ont bien révélé la présence de cocaïne dans le sang de la victime. C'était une consommatrice régulière. En revanche, les examens sanguin de votre suspecte sont propres.

**Callie **: Donc Izzie Stevens se droguait bien..., en déduisit-elle à haute voix alors qu'elle tentait de mettre en relation toutes les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées jusqu'ici.

**Mark **: Tu penses que son meurtre est lié à la drogue ?

**Callie **: En parti, lui répondit-elle, sûre de sa théorie. Rien d'anormal sur son compte en banque ?

**Henry **: Non, aucun retrait important.

**Callie **: Comment elle payait ses doses alors ? Elle piochait dans le compte de son petit ami ? Tu as vérifié où il était au moment du meurtre ?, demanda-t-elle à Cristina.

**Cristina **: Oui, il était en présentation devant dix investisseurs. Tous ont confirmé sa présence quand je les ai appelés.

Callie réfléchit quelques secondes en silence avant de développer sa théorie.

**Callie **: Et si elle devait de l'argent à un des dealers à la solde de Shake ? Elle ne peut pas payer sans éveiller les soupçons de son petit ami. Shake la menace, elle s'arme, il ordonne de la faire tuer alors qu'il sait qu'elle est sur le point de prévenir une de ses ennemies, Arizona Robbins. L'homme de main se pointe, Izzie tente de se défendre mais il finit par la tuer. D'une pierre deux coups, Shake s'est débarrassé de deux personnes qui pouvaient le mettre en danger.

Ces suppositions déconcertèrent ses collègues qui se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, certains qu'il leur manquait quelques éléments pour comprendre le raisonnement de leur supérieur.

**Mark **: Attends, qu'est-ce que Shake a à voir avec tout ça ?

Callie n'eut le temps de lui répondre. Son téléphone puis celui de Lexie se mirent à sonner : un nouveau meurtre venait d'être commis.

Les véhicules se stationnèrent près d'un parc longeant le lac Michigan. Ce lieu n'était pas dépourvu de signification pour Callie et il lui procurait encore aujourd'hui des frissons. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la rive, son regard se posa sur un banc. Cristina qui devina le fond de ses pensées s'approcha d'elle et caressa son dos.

**Cristina **: Ca va aller ?

**Callie **: Ouais...

Un maigre sourire retroussa les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elles ne rejoignent le lieu du crime où Henry venait de s'informer auprès de leurs collègues.

**Henry **: Alex Karev, 30 ans, ingénieur en informatique. Ce sont des promeneurs qui ont prévenu la police en apercevant le corps.

Il leur tendit le portefeuille de la victime dans lequel était glissée une photo qui alerta les enquêteurs : Alex y apparaissait en compagnie d'Izzie.

**Callie **: Il connaissait Izzie ?

**Henry **: C'est pour ça que les gars nous ont prévenus. Il pensait que l'affaire pourrait nous intéresser.

**Cristina **: Alex aurait été l'amant d'Izzie ?

Cette découverte contraria Callie. Elle rejoignit Lexie qui notait ses premières observations dans son carnet et se pencha vers elle.

**Callie **: Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

**Lexie **: Blessure par balle au niveau de la poitrine. Je pencherai pour une arme de gros calibre.

**Callie **: A quand remonte la mort ?

**Lexie **: C'est là que c'est intriguant. D'après la rigidité cadavérique, il est mort avant-hier-soir.

**Callie **: Avant Izzie ?, demanda-t-elle interloquée.

**Lexie **: Oui et il n'a pas été tué ici. Son corps a été déplacé. D'après ses nombreux hématomes, il est fort probable qu'il se soit battu avant qu'on ne l'abatte.

Le regard de Callie se porta vers le lac. Tout coïncidait jusqu'ici. Ce meurtre ne pouvait être isolé mais il ne cadrait plus avec ses suppositions. Un détail lui échappait forcément. Elle se redressa et s'approcha du bord du lac.

**Callie **: C'est ici que le corps de Timothy Robbins a été retrouvé..., expliqua-t-elle en sentant la présence de Cristina près d'elle.

L'hypothèse que Callie avait émise un peu plus tôt prit soudainement tout son sens.

**Cristina **: Attends, tu crois que tous ces meurtres sont liés ?

**Callie **: Ce n'est pas un hasard si le meurtrier a pris soin de déplacer le corps ici. Shake m'envoie un message. Et crois moi, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre, lui affirma-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

De retour au commissariat, Callie retrouva Arizona qui s'apprêtait à affronter sa première audience. Elle espérait que la jeune femme pourrait l'aider à éclaircir l'énigme que représentait pour elle le meurtre d'Alex Karev. Elle entra dans sa cellule et lui sourit.

**Callie **: Pas trop nerveuse ?

**Arizona **: Si... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est pouvoir serrer ma fille dans mes bras en fin de journée, lui confia-t-elle avant de noter son air soucieux. Il y a un problème ?

**Callie **: Est-ce que le nom d'Alex Karev vous dit quelque chose ?

**Arizona **: Oui, c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Pourquoi ?

C'était la partie de son travail que Callie exécrait. Ce moment où ses paroles brisaient une vie en quelques secondes, un moment qu'elle aurait aimé épargner à Arizona après toutes les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser et celles qui l'attendaient encore.

**Callie **: Il est mort... On vient de retrouver son corps près du lac...

Interdite, Arizona perdit toute capacité à s'exprimer. Elle secoua la tête alors que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes.

**Arizona **: Non... Non...

**Callie **: Je suis sincèrement désolée...

Une vive douleur saisit Arizona qui fondit en larmes. Alex Karev avait toujours été proche de la famille Robbins. A la mort de Timothy, c'était lui qui avait veillé sur elle et Sofia. Avec son décès, Arizona perdait de nouveau un frère. Callie se sentit impuissance face à une telle souffrance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle l'avait endurée il y a deux mois et elle se rappelait à elle aujourd'hui. Elle s'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras en se convainquant que ce geste était le seul dont Arizona avait besoin en cet instant et la réaction de la jeune femme lui donna raison. Arizona s'accrocha à elle et déversa sa peine sur son épaule.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie ne se soucia guère des regards curieux et étonnés de quelques collègues présents. Elle resserra au contraire son étreinte autour d'Arizona et ne la brisa que lorsque ses larmes se tarirent pour ancrer son regard au sien.

**Callie **: Je vous promets de retrouver le type qui a fait ça mais en attendant, vous devez vous reprendre car vous avez un juge à affronter. Je ne vous cache pas que le procureur Avery est plutôt coriace. Il va tout faire pour que le juge refuse votre demande de mise en liberté.

**Arizona **: J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose... Si jamais il refuse de me libérer, j'aimerais que vous veilliez sur Sofia.

**Callie **: Ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai déjà fait placer sous protection depuis ce matin. Deux de mes collègues veillent en permanence à distance sur elle.

**Arizona **: J'aimerais que vous vous en chargiez personnellement...

Cette demande était une véritable marque de confiance à laquelle Callie ne s'attendait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser.

**Callie **: Je vous le promets.

Rassurée sur le sort de sa fille, la jeune femme essuya ses larmes et suivit l'officier chargé de l'emmener au tribunal. Son arrivée fut accueillie par une série de flashs et de questions. Parmi la foule, Arizona reconnut certains de ces concurrents qui devaient se réjouir qu'elle soit sur la touche durant quelques temps. Ils avaient ainsi enfin une chance de décrocher une exclusivité avant elle. Les officiers se frayèrent un chemin à travers les journalistes et entraînèrent Arizona à l'intérieur du tribunal. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son avocate puis elles entrèrent dans la salle d'audience où elles s'assirent aux places qui leur étaient destinées. La nervosité d'Arizona était à son comble. Elle chercha un regard particulier derrière elle et le trouva. Callie était assise dans le camp adverse mais elle lui apporta son soutien d'un léger signe de tête. Arizona écouta le juge Webber lui lire l'acte d'accusation puis le procureur Avery avancer ses arguments. Callie n'avait pas menti, cet homme était redoutable. Son ton était convaincant, son talent oratoire indéniable et nul doute que son charisme était un atout supplémentaire. Son avocate ne se déclara pas vaincue pour autant et déploya toute son énergie à contrer les arguments de son adversaire. Après cette joute verbale, Arizona attendit le verdict du juge avec anxiété. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il livra sa décision : Sa libération sous caution était acceptée. Cette issue défavorable déplut fortement à Avery qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir essuyé une première défaite dans cette affaire. A la fin de l'audience, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Callie.

**Avery **: Vous avez intérêt à me trouver des preuves de sa culpabilité et vite !, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

Callie jubila intérieurement : sa colère la comblait. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle répondit à l'appel de Cristina. Son lieutenant l'informa qu'elle se trouvait au domicile d'Alex Karev. L'appartement avait été cambriolé et il semblait qu'il soit le lieu du crime. Callie lui donna ses directives en ajoutant qu'elle se rendrait sur les lieux plus tard. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Arizona passa près d'elle. Elles échangèrent un sourire qu'elles pensèrent discret mais Maître Altman le surprit. Elle attendit de se retrouver hors de la salle avec sa cliente pour la mettre en garde.

**Teddy **: Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe entre le Détective Torres et vous, ça ne me regarde pas, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle est dans l'autre camp. Non seulement votre proximité avec elle pourrait vous nuire mais sachez que dans ce genre d'affaire, vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne, Arizona.

La caution versée, Arizona retrouva sa liberté. Elle remercia son avocate puis elles se séparèrent après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous. Callie se permit alors de retrouver Arizona.

**Arizona **: Mon avocate n'apprécie pas trop que je traîne avec vous.

**Callie **: Elle a raison, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp.

**Arizona **: Mais vous devez bien être une des seuls à croire en mon innocence. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

**Callie **: Je n'ai rien fait. Au contraire, je me suis vraiment tuée à la tâche mais apparemment les preuves que j'ai trouvées n'étaient pas suffisantes..., déclara-t-elle avec amusement.

**Arizona **: Vous avez jusqu'à la prochaine audience pour vous rattraper dans ce cas.

**Callie **: Vous en faites pas, je vous remettrai derrière les barreaux.

Toutes deux étaient adeptes de ces échanges complices, ponctués de piques, qui selon elles pimentaient une relation et à en croire leurs sourires, elles venaient de trouver la partenaire idéale. Cependant, ces moments de légèretés n'occultaient que temporairement la réalité.

**Callie **: Je suis désolée mais si je suis venue vous voir en premier lieu, c'est parce que j'aurais besoin que vous veniez identifier le corps d'Alex Karev.

**Arizona **: D'accord...

Elle suivit la Détective mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba sur une personne qui était sortie de sa vie huit mois plus tôt.

**Arizona **: Addison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce prénom ne présageait rien de bon pour Callie. Ce retour constituait un sérieux obstacle à son rapprochement avec Arizona. Non seulement il retardait l'entretient crucial qu'elle comptait avoir avec la jeune femme mais sur un plan personnel, il attisait sa jalousie. Cette rousse était visiblement une femme de goût. Ses vêtements dessinés par les plus grands créateurs contribuaient à son élégance et mettaient en valeur sa féminité. Son visage était soigneusement maquillé et ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval qui ne présentait aucun défaut. Cette femme respirait la superficialité et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait Callie qui était aux antipodes de ce type de femmes. Avait-elle une chance de plaire à Arizona ?

**Callie **: Je vous attends dehors.

**Addison **: Archer m'a appris que tu avais été arrêtée, répondit-elle à Arizona une fois que Callie fut partie. Je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais et te dire que tu pouvais compter sur moi si tu avais besoin. Sache qu'Archer ne te croit pas coupable, il est prêt à t'aider lui aussi.

Arizona retint un rire.

**Arizona **: S'il pouvait me faire condamner, il le ferait.

**Addison **: Ne dis pas ça. Vos relations ont toujours été tendues mais il n'est pas comme ça.

**Arizona **: Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de lui que tu m'as quittée et qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui sert de mobile à la police pour m'accuser !

**Addison **: Arizona...

**Arizona **: Non Addison ! Je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai aimée, je t'ai laissé entrer dans la vie de Sofia parce que tu voulais en faire partie et dès que ton frère t'a ordonné de me quitter, tu l'as fait ! Tu sais combien ça l'a affectée ?

**Addison **: Je suis sincèrement désolée et je regrette ce que je vous ai fait endurer mais tu sais très bien que j'ai aimé Sofia comme ma propre fille et si elle souhaite toujours me revoir...

**Arizona **: Il en est hors de question !, l'interrompit vigoureusement Arizona. Elle a assez souffert avec toute cette histoire. Tu sais ce que ça m'a coûtée de révéler à Sofia que j'aimais les femmes ? Le bouleversement que ça a été pour elle ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire, j'aurais préféré attendre qu'elle soit plus grande mais toi tu m'y as poussé !

**Addison **: Parce que ça t'empêchait de vivre, Arizona ! On était constamment obligées de se cacher quand on se voyait ! Tu vois c'est exactement ça ton problème, toute ta vie tourne autour de ta fille et tu te prives d'être heureuse en agissant ainsi !

**Arizona **: Ca tu n'en sais rien ! Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends et tu n'as plus ton mot à dire !

Arizona la quitta sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'elle fit ses premiers pas hors du tribunal, les flashs crépitèrent de nouveau et elle fut assaillie par ses confrères. Elle connaissait parfaitement le sentiment de frustration qu'engendrait l'absence de commentaires aussi consentit-elle à répondre à quelques questions avant de rejoindre Callie jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat fut silencieux. Le retour d'Addison ébranlait encore un peu plus la vie chaotique d'Arizona. A ses côtés, Callie était curieuse de connaître le contenu de leur conversation. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à refouler ces sentiments que son métier lui interdisait de ressentir, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona soit complètement innocentée. Aurait-elle la force d'attendre la fin du procès et de prendre le risque de la voir partir avec une autre ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Quand il s'agissait d'Arizona, elle perdait toutes ses certitudes.

Elle gara son véhicule de fonction à sa place habituelle puis elles descendirent à la morgue. Callie plaça une main bienveillante dans le dos d'Arizona et la conduisit dans la salle où reposait le corps d'Alex Karev.

**Callie **: Vous êtes prête ?

Arizona hocha la tête. C'était le deuxième cadavre d'un de ses amis qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir en deux jours, elle espérait que ça serait le dernier. Lexie découvrit le visage sans vie de la victime et Arizona eut un haut le cœur. Elle combattit ses larmes et prononça les mots que la Détective attendait.

**Arizona **: C'est bien lui...

Callie fit signe à Lexie de couvrir le corps. Les deux femmes ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps et Callie prit la peine de raccompagner Arizona chez elle. Elle se gara en bas de son immeuble et nota sur un bout de papier son numéro de portable.

**Callie **: N'hésitez pas à m'appeler à toute heure en cas de besoin.

**Arizona **: Merci...

Encore marquée par sa visite à la morgue, Arizona ne s'éternisa pas et descendit du véhicule. Callie prit alors la direction du domicile d'Alex Karev où l'attendait ses coéquipiers. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle put se rendre compte par elle-même des dégâts occasionnés par les hommes qu'elle supposait à la solde de Shake. Certains objets étaient simplement renversés, d'autres brisés. Les portes des placards étaient ouvertes, les tiroirs avaient été vidés de leur contenu. Du sang s'était répandu et incrusté dans la moquette du salon. Callie gagna la chambre de la victime. Celle-ci n'avait pas été épargnée. Elle ramassa un portefeuille au sol et l'ouvrit. A sa grande stupéfaction, il n'appartenait pas à Alex Karev mais à Timothy Robbins. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux alors qu'elle contemplait une photo. Elle l'extirpa et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Arizona ne devait pas tomber dessus.

Dans son appartement, Arizona tentait de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait près de deux heures avant la sortie d'école de sa fille. Elle appela ses amies afin de leur annoncer sa libération puis se posa sur le canapé. Son regard se porta sur une photo d'elle en compagnie de son frère et d'Alex. A cette époque, ces deux hommes veillaient sur elle. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, elle se sentait vulnérable et menacée. Nul doute qu'elle était la prochaine sur la liste, du moins, elle le supposait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse tomber cet homme avant qu'il ne l'élimine mais surtout, qu'il s'en prenne à sa fille.

Le ciel s'était assombri. Arizona déambulait dans les allées du cimetière et s'arrêta devant une sépulture qui recevait régulièrement sa visite. Elle s'agenouilla devant celle-ci.

**Arizona **: Je suis désolée... J'aurais du chercher ton meurtrier... continuer ton enquête. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être pu éviter tous ces meurtres car je suis certaine qu'ils sont tous liés au tien. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi lâche mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Sofia..., se justifia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, je te promets de te venger. Je terminerai ce reportage pour lequel tu as laissé ta vie et cet homme paiera pour tous ses crimes, je te le promets.

Elle posa sa main sur la pierre tombale alors que la pluie se mit à tomber.

**Arizona **: Je t'aime...

Au même moment, dans une autre partie du cimetière, Callie se recueillait. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois jour pour jour qu'elle avait perdu une personne chère à son cœur, deux mois qu'elle ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle puisse retrouver le coupable qui lui avait enlevé celle qu'elle aimait tant. La mexicaine déposa un bouquet de fleurs tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près de la pierre tombale, laissant ses larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle prit en mains la photo d'elle et de la défunte qui reposait aux côtés des fleurs, prise seulement une semaine avant qu'elle ne se fasse assassiner. Calliope la regarda fixement, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme et se perdit dans ses pensées, oubliant complètement la pluie qui s'abattait de plus en plus fort sur elle.

**Callie **: Tu me manques..., murmura-t-elle sans quitter le cadre photo du regard. Tu me manques tellement...Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu vas trouver ça dingue mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que tu nous as quittés. Ton numéro est toujours inscrit dans mon téléphone, je n'arrive pas à l'effacer, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas me résigner à supprimer le dernier lien qui me reste de toi vivante... Je te promets de retrouver le salaud qui t'a fait ça, je passerai le restant de ma vie à le chercher s'il le faut mais cette pourriture ne vivra pas une vie tranquille alors qu'il a volé la tienne et que tu reposes maintenant dans ce putain de cercueil !, s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver. Crois-moi, ta mort ne restera pas impunie !

Elle fixa la tombe durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Elle ne bougeait pas et laissait la pluie lui glacer le sang. Elle n'avait que faire d'avoir froid tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant précis était de la tristesse, de la peine et de la haine.

**Callie **: Je t'aime..., marmonna-t-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur la photo avant de la reposer et se lever. Je reviendrai te voir le mois prochain.

Elle s'éloigna de la tombe et s'apprêtait à quitter le cimetière lorsqu'elle croisa le regard perçant d'Arizona. La journaliste était intriguée par la présence de la policière en ce lieu mais comprit bien rapidement par les yeux rougis de la mexicaine qu'elle aussi y était venue pour se recueillir. Elle découvrait un nouveau côté de sa personnalité qui la touchait et l'attendrissait. En effet, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la jeune femme qui lui paraissait si forte et si sûre d'elle la veille pouvait être aussi fragile et brisée. Elle s'avança doucement vers Calliope, concernée. Elle semblait si bouleversée qu'elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur même s'il lui était difficile de ne pas s'attarder sur sa beauté qu'elle qualifiait presque de surnaturelle. Elle se sentait d'autant plus heureuse de ne pas s'être trompée sur son jugement lorsqu'elle la découvrit pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre les cheveux détachés. A ses yeux, sa chevelure mouillée par la pluie la rendait encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumé.

**Arizona **: Détective Torres ?

Surprise qu'elle s'adresse à elle, Callie releva les yeux vers Arizona en s'empressant d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle continuait de déverser. Arizona qui tenait fermement son parapluie en main, se mit à côté d'elle en le lui présentant au dessus de sa tête afin de la protéger de la pluie.

**Arizona **: Vous savez que vous allez attraper froid en restant sous la pluie comme ça ?

**Callie** : C'est gentil mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien.

**Arizona **: Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais vous allez tout sauf bien et ne me dîtes pas le contraire car cela se voit sur votre visage. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous traversez mais je comprends votre douleur. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre une personne qui vous est chère et ça fait tellement mal qu'on en veut au monde entier, on a l'impression que la vie sans elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue mais c'est faux. Je ne connais pas la personne que vous pleurez mais la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle n'aimerait pas vous voir ainsi.

Callie la regarda perplexe. Elle avait réussi à décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris son assassinat, son cœur s'était brisé et elle n'arrivait plus à concevoir de vivre dans un monde où celle qui lui était si importante ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Cependant, le discours d'Arizona venait de la frapper et pour la première fois en deux mois elle se sentait comprise. Ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard mais de la sensibilité et de la sincérité.

**Callie **: Merci..., réussit-elle à murmurer presque inaudiblement.

Arizona se contenta de lui sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**Arizona **: Je vous raccompagne ?

La belle hispanique hocha simplement la tête et elles quittèrent ensemble le cimetière en silence. Arizona reconduisit Callie jusqu'à son véhicule et fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que celle-ci avait en sa possession une moto.

**Arizona **: Une moto ? Je suis impressionnée Détective Torres !

**Callie **: Je suis pleine de surprises Mademoiselle Robbins, répliqua-t-elle en mettant son casque après s'être installée sur sa moto. Encore merci pour le conseil... et le parapluie.

La brune démarra son véhicule à deux roues puis s'éloigna sur un léger sourire amusé. Arizona contempla la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres puis consulta sa montre. L'heure des retrouvailles avec Sofia avait sonné. Sur le chemin qui la menait à l'école, Arizona éprouva une légère appréhension. Elle craignait que son arrestation n'ait détérioré sa relation avec sa fille. Sofia discutait avec ses petits camarades lorsque son enseignante lui annonça que sa mère était là. La petite fille chercha aussitôt du regard celle qui lui avait manqué et exprima toute sa joie en constatant que sa maîtresse disait vrai. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

**Sofia **: Maman !

Arizona fut soulagée par cet accueil chaleureux et s'accroupit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**Arizona **: Ce que tu m'as manqué ma chérie.

Sofia serra son cou de toutes ses forces en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule avant de se reculer et de manifester sa peur.

**Sofia **: Tu vas plus partir, hein ?

**Arizona **: Non, c'est fini. On va rentrer à la maison toutes les deux.

**Sofia **: Moi je savais que t'étais pas une méchante !

Sofia la gratifia d'une dernière étreinte puis elles quittèrent l'école. La petite fille saisit la main de sa mère et ne cacha pas son bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle sautilla joyeusement à ses côtés tout au long du chemin et se montra encore plus bavarde qu'à son habitude. Cette joie permit à Arizona d'oublier le cauchemar dans lequel elle était plongée depuis la veille mais sa quiétude prit fin lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Une photo semblait avoir été glissée sous sa porte.

**Sofia **: C'est quoi Maman ?

Arizona se baissa et ramassa ce qui s'avéra être un cliché de Callie au cimetière. En arrière plan, un détail intrigua la jeune femme. C'était près de la tombe de son frère qu'elle se trouvait. Elle retourna la photo et lut le mot qui y était inscrit : Méfiez vous...


	11. Chapter 11

Cet avertissement perturba Arizona autant qu'il accentua son sentiment d'insécurité. Nul doute que la personne qui le lui avait envoyé cherchait à la déstabiliser, peut-être même à l'éloigner de Callie mais il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la femme en qui elle avait porté toute sa confiance, pas même son prénom. Cette photo n'était visiblement pas le résultat d'un montage alors que faisait-elle près de la tombe de son frère ?

**Sofia **: C'est la méchante dame !, s'exclama Sofia en pointant du doigt le cliché.

**Arizona **: La méchante dame ?, l'interrogea sa mère en refermant la porte derrière elles.

**Sofia **: Oui, elle est venue à la maison quand t'étais en prison.

**Arizona **: Elle n'est pas méchante, elle faisait simplement son travail.

Arizona rangea la photo dans un coin. Sa fille restait sa priorité. Elle s'évertua à agir naturellement avec elle et répondit à ses nombreuses questions. Sofia craignait de nouveau de lui être arrachée. Cette angoisse de la séparation ne la quittait plus et se traduisait par un besoin continuel de rester en contact physique avec sa mère. Arizona ne chercha pas à freiner cette abondance de marques d'affection mais les lui rendit. Finalement, cette épreuve furtive n'avait fait que renforcer le lien qui s'était créé entre elles depuis la naissance de la petite fille. Au moment du coucher, Sofia sélectionna un livre et s'installa avec sa mère qui l'attendait sur son lit. Une fois qu'elle fut emportée par le sommeil, Arizona cessa sa lecture et réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait lui annoncer les décès d'Alex et Izzie. Elle aurait aimé lui épargner une nouvelle souffrance mais l'absence prolongée d'Alex finirait par l'alerter. Elle caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se détacha doucement d'elle et remonta les draps sur elle. Elle éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte.

xxxx

Callie confia quelques tâches à ses collègues puis retrouva son domicile situé dans le secteur de Lake View. Chaque soir, son rituel était le même. Après une douche relaxante, elle se préparait un encas en guise de dîner quand elle n'était pas tentée de se faire livrer un repas. Sa vie de célibataire lui avait toujours convenu, c'était un mode de vie auquel elle n'avait encore jamais renoncé pour quiconque. Les relations à long terme n'avaient jamais eu sa préférence. Son métier était son seul amour et rares avaient été les personnes qui étaient parvenues à comprendre les exigences qu'impliquait cette fonction. L'idée de passer au second plan avait fait fuir bon nombre d'entre elles et Callie n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Elle privilégiait désormais les relations sans lendemain mais sa rencontre avec Arizona lui faisait revoir ses positions. Un jour avait suffi pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence et maintenant sa vie lui paraissait bien terne. Des scènes de vie quotidienne en sa compagnie traversèrent son esprit et lui laissèrent une agréable sensation. Elle avait toujours fustigé ces films à l'eau de rose où les protagonistes s'amourachaient dès le premier regard et pourtant elle était en train de découvrir que cette attirance foudroyante était possible. Devenait-elle soudainement trop mielleuse ou était-elle plus sensible au charme de cette femme du fait de leur lien ? Aucune de ces suppositions ne correspondaient à la réalité. Elle s'autorisait simplement pour la première fois à aimer et cette nouvelle aventure l'excitait autant qu'elle l'angoissait. Elle déposa les restes de son sandwich dans son assiette et céda à ses pulsions.

xxxx

Assise sur son canapé, Arizona serrait un oreiller contre elle. La télévision ne dissipait ni sa tristesse, ni son angoisse et comblait encore moins le manque qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle et Callie s'étaient quittées au cimetière. Elle finit par éteindre l'appareil et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Elle glissa la photo dans son sac et ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre pour s'y accouder. Son regard se promena le long des buildings illuminés qui dominaient le lac puis balaya la rue où se situait son immeuble. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que ce n'était plus deux officiers qui assuraient sa surveillance mais Callie. Malgré la mise en garde qu'elle avait reçue, cette présence la rassurait et si elle n'avait pas eu ces maigres soupçons, elle l'aurait invitée à monter. Arizona se rendit à l'étage et passa vérifier le sommeil de sa fille avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Sa douche prise, elle attrapa son ordinateur portable et s'installa dans son lit afin d'effectuer quelques recherches. Elle entra le nom de son désormais ennemi dans un moteur de recherches et lut les pages qui rapportaient les quelques faits le concernant mais bien vite, elle orienta sa recherche sur une toute autre personne : Détective Torres. Son prénom ne fut alors plus un mystère et se révélait à ses yeux aussi sexy que celle qui le portait. Elle lut avec intérêt les récits de ses arrestations les plus médiatisées. Aucun élément de sa carrière ne permettait de remettre en cause l'honnêteté de Callie envers elle. Pourtant, le doute persistait. Au-delà de toute cette affaire, il y avait ces sentiments naissants à apprivoiser et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se tromper encore une fois. Cette rencontre lui donnait envie d'offrir une nouvelle chance à l'amour mais devait-elle se lancer ?

Une petite voix sollicita soudainement son attention.

**Sofia **: Maman ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?, ajouta Sofia lorsque sa mère releva la tête vers elle.

Arizona lui sourit tendrement et mit fin à ses recherches.

**Arizona **: Oui, viens, l'autorisa-t-elle en posant son ordinateur au sol.

Soulagée par cette réponse, la petite fille grimpa sur le lit avec son ours en peluche et se glissa sous les draps. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa mère près d'elle. La peur s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Sa mère avait-elle été de nouveau éloignée d'elle ?

**Arizona **: Mais c'est exceptionnel, la prévint sa mère en l'enlaçant lorsqu'elle se blottit contre elle.

Sofia hocha la tête mais ses yeux s'étaient déjà refermés. Arizona embrassa le sommet de sa tête et câlina ses cheveux. Oui, cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait personne blesser de nouveau sa fille, quitte à devoir renoncer à une relation qu'elle espérait.

La nuit ne fut bénéfique ni à Arizona qui connut un sommeil agité, ni à Callie qui ne quitta son poste de surveillance sous aucun prétexte et refusa d'être relevée. Elle consulta sa montre lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil baignèrent la ville. Le besoin de caféine commençait à se manifester. Sofia n'avait école que dans deux heures, Arizona n'avait aucune raison d'apparaître avant. Elle s'absenta le temps de s'acheter un café puis retourna dans son véhicule. Lorsqu'Arizona sortit de son immeuble avec sa fille, elle jeta un regard en direction de Callie et se força à lui sourire légèrement. Toute la nuit, elle avait tenté de trouver une explication à la présence de Callie près de la tombe de son frère mais aucune raison ne lui était parue suffisante. Après avoir déposé sa fille à l'école, elle entra dans un magasin qui lui vaudrait sans aucun doute des remontrances de la part de la Détective.

**Callie **: Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !

Enervée, Callie descendit de son véhicule et traversa la rue afin de rattraper Arizona lorsque celle-ci quitta un magasin dédié à la vente d'armes.

**Callie **: Je peux voir votre sac ?, la somma la Détective d'un ton péremptoire en saisissant l'objet.

**Arizona **: Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !, protesta-t-elle en finissant par lâcher prise.

**Callie **: Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cela ?, la questionna Callie en sortant l'arme que la jeune femme venait de se procurer.

**Arizona **: Rien, je cherche simplement à me protéger et je vous rappelle que c'est un droit qui m'est garanti par la Constitution.

**Callie **: Soyez raisonnable, je suis persuadée que vous ne savez même pas vous en servir ! Vous avez pensé à votre fille ? Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de garder une arme chez vous ? On est là pour veiller à votre protection Arizona.

**Arizona **: Qui me dit que je dois avoir confiance en vous ?

**Callie **: Il me semble que je vous ai suffisamment prouvé que j'étais de votre côté depuis deux jours.

**Arizona **: Expliquez-moi alors ce que vous faisiez près de la tombe de mon frère !

**Callie **: Quoi ?

Arizona présenta à Callie le cliché à l'origine de sa tourmente. La jeune Détective lut le mot qui remettait en cause son intégrité.

**Callie **: Où avez-vous eu ça ?

**Arizona **: On l'a glissée sous ma porte. Je l'ai trouvée hier soir en rentrant chez moi.

Un seul nom vint à l'esprit de Callie. Décidément, Shake ne manquait pas d'habileté. Il semblait se fier au vieil adage diviser pour mieux régner et en tout état de cause, il avait eu raison. La défiance d'Arizona à son égard lui était insupportable.

**Callie **: J'ai simplement recherché des informations sur vous et j'ai appris pour votre frère. Je n'ai fait que mener mon enquête. Ecoutez Arizona, laissez-moi veiller sur vous. Je peux même vous apprendre à vous défendre si vous le souhaitez mais ne jouez pas en solo sur cette affaire, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

**Arizona **: Je le sais parfaitement. Finn Dandridge, plus connu sous le nom de Shake. Il est à la tête d'un des plus grands réseaux de drogue de la ville et est soupçonné de malversations diverses. S'il n'est pas encore derrière les barreaux, c'est parce qu'aucune preuve n'a encore pu être apportée contre lui et que je persiste à dire qu'un grand nombre de flics de cette ville reste corrompus.

**Callie **: Vous êtes vraiment têtue !, s'exclama Callie avec amusement. Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela ?

**Arizona **: Mon frère m'en avait touché quelques mots. Il menait une enquête sur lui et était persuadé de pouvoir le faire tomber.

**Callie **: Vous savez comment ?

**Arizona **: Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait réuni suffisamment de preuves et que c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie.

**Callie **: Vous savez où elles sont ?

**Arizona **: Non...

**Callie **: Arizona, je vous promets que je suis de votre côté, vous devez me faire confiance, l'implora-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal. Ni à vous, ni à votre fille.

Arizona prit le temps d'étudier ses options. Elle était déterminée à reprendre l'enquête de son frère et de part son métier, Callie se révélait être un atout majeur. Elle avait accès à des informations et des moyens qu'elle ne pourrait espérer en volant en solo. Cependant, elle ne pouvait totalement se fier à elle pour le moment. Si elle acceptait cette protection, elle serait amenée à lui cacher une partie de ses activités. Elle était tiraillée entre ses sentiments et la promesse faite à la mémoire de son frère. Si elle échouait par manque de vigilance ou parce qu'elle s'était laissé distraire par une relation qui n'avait peut-être pas d'avenir, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**Arizona **: C'est d'accord mais dans ce cas, vous me permettez de vous aider. L'investigation, ça me connait et puis avouez que vous m'aimez bien.

Ce dernier argument fit sourire Callie. Elle l'aimait plus que bien.

**Callie **: Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que vous restez soupçonnée du meurtre d'Izzie Stevens ?

**Arizona **: Ca resterait entre nous. J'ai décidé de terminer le reportage de mon frère. J'irai jusqu'au bout avec ou sans vous mais comme vous l'avez dit, mieux vaut que vous soyez à mes côtés.

**Callie **: Vous vous rendez-compte que je risque ma carrière si mes supérieurs le découvrent ?

**Arizona **: Vous n'êtes plus à une entrave près... Vous étiez bien censée trouver des preuves contre moi, non ?

Le risque était considérable, Callie en avait bien conscience mais pour la première fois, sa carrière n'était plus au centre de ses préoccupations. La collaboration qu'elle convoitait tant lui était enfin acquise et lui offrait la possibilité de se rapprocher de celle qui était parvenue à s'imposer dans son cœur. Son choix était évident. Son désir de vengeance était intact. Peu importe les répercussions, elle était prête à prendre tous les risques pour l'assouvir, y compris celui de perdre son travail, sans compter qu'il était hors de questions de laisser Arizona se mettre en danger seule.

**Callie **: Très bien j'accepte mais vous ne tentez rien sans mon approbation.

Arizona accueillit cette réponse d'un sourire et récupéra son arme.

**Callie **: Je vous la rends mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas que vous vous en serviez avant que je ne vous ai appris à vous en servir.

**Arizona **: D'accord, lui promit-elle en la rangeant dans son sac. J'aurais besoin que vous me laissiez entrer dans l'appartement d'Alex. C'est lui qui s'est occupé des affaires de mon frère après sa mort.

**Callie **: C'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé son portefeuille sur les lieux lors de la perquisition.

**Arizona **: Je n'avais pas le courage de le faire et il m'a proposé de s'en charger. J'aimerais récupérer l'agenda de mon frère, je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile.

xxxx

Callie brisa les scellés et ouvrit la porte. Arizona avança avec appréhension dans l'appartement dévasté. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, son regard s'orienta naturellement sur la silhouette tracée au sol.

**Callie **: Ca va aller ?, lui demanda Callie en caressant son dos.

**Arizona **: Oui... C'est juste que je n'aie toujours pas dit à Sofia pour Alex et Izzie et je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Elle a déjà perdu son oncle il y a si peu de temps...

**Callie **: Elle les connaissait bien ?

**Arizona **: Oui, surtout Alex. C'était son parrain et son dernier repère masculin après Timothy. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir l'élever sans eux.

**Callie **: Arizona, je ne vous connais que très peu mais ce que j'ai vu de vous me fait dire que vous êtes une excellente mère et je suis certaine que vous allez très bien vous en sortir, lui affirma-t-elle d'un tendre sourire.

**Arizona **: Merci...

Arizona se rendit dans la chambre et chercha du regard les affaires appartenant à son frère. Le tiroir contenant ses effets personnels était à terre. Arizona le ramassa et inspecta ce qu'il restait de son contenu. Un boitier bénéficia particulièrement de toute son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un splendide solitaire en diamant. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

**Callie **: Vous saviez que votre frère s'apprêtait à faire une demande ?

**Arizona **: Non... mais je savais qu'il était très amoureux, lui confia-t-elle d'un sourire ému. Je ne connaissais que le prénom de sa petite amie.

Arizona referma tristement l'écrin qui symbolisait l'avenir que n'aurait jamais son frère. Elle se promit de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et de lui remettre cette bague qui lui était destinée.

**Arizona **: Je peux le garder ?

**Callie **: Bien sûr.

Le portable de la Détective se mit à sonner et lui permit de dissimuler l'émotion qu'avait provoquée cette énième découverte. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que cet amour dont elle avait connaissance également était aussi fort. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Arizona et s'éclipsa dans le séjour pour prendre l'appel. Arizona se remit de ses émotions et profita de l'absence de Callie pour poursuivre ses recherches. Elle fouilla discrètement le bureau et trouva dans un des tiroirs restant le trousseau de clés qui était la véritable raison de sa venue. Elle le glissa dans la poche de sa veste et se mit à la recherche de documents précis. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin trouvé la feuille qui l'intéressait, elle la plia et la glissa dans son sac juste avant que Callie ne refasse son apparition.

**Callie **: Je vais devoir retourner au poste. Vous avez trouvé l'agenda ?

**Arizona **: Non...

**Callie **: Peut-être qu'Alex s'en est débarrassé.

Arizona hocha la tête. Premier mensonge. Elle savait parfaitement où le trouver. Maintenant qu'elle disposait de tout ce dont elle avait besoin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à échapper à la surveillance de Callie. Elles quittèrent l'appartement et montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

**Callie **: Alex Karev et Izzie Stevens étaient bien amants, n'est-ce pas ?

Arizona lui lança un regard intrigué.

**Arizona **: Amants ? Vous voulez dire alors qu'elle était en couple avec Archer ?

**Callie **: On a retrouvé une photo d'elle et lui dans le portefeuille d'Alex.

**Arizona **: Alex et Izzie n'étaient pas amants, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Avant de rencontrer Archer, Izzie est sortie avec Alex durant six ans et il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de leur séparation.

**Callie **: Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ?

**Arizona **: Quand Meredith a commencé à sortir avec Derek, il y a quatre ans, Izzie a fait la connaissance d'Archer. Petit à petit, ils se sont rapprochés. Il faut dire qu'Archer la couvrait de cadeaux. C'est comme ça que les Montgomery fonctionnent, ils croient que tout s'achète.

**Callie **: Vous pensez à votre ex en disant ça ?

Arizona soupira, s'en voulant d'avoir parlé ainsi de son ancienne conquête.

**Arizona **: Non, Addison n'était pas comme ça. Je ne lui pardonne simplement pas d'avoir fait souffrir Sofia. Pour en revenir à Izzie, elle, ça lui plaisait tout ce luxe et elle s'est laissée avoir. Elle a quitté Alex et a fini par sortir avec Archer.

**Callie **: Alex devait lui en vouloir, non ?

**Arizona **: Non, c'était un brave type. Il a essayé de la retenir bien entendu mais il s'est contenté de la mettre en garde contre ce genre de types, tout comme moi. Archer est un homme sûr de lui qui croit pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il veut jusque parce qu'il est riche et selon lui, beau.

**Callie **: Vous pensez qu'Archer aimait réellement Izzie ?

**Arizona **: En tous cas, elle, elle l'aimait.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Une fois dans la rue, les deux femmes patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux collègues de Callie.

**Callie **: Voici les deux officiers qui vont veiller sur vous. Ils ont pour consigne de ne pas vous quitter des yeux dès que vous quittez un établissement. N'oubliez pas, pas d'initiatives personnelles.

**Arizona **: Je serai sage comme une image, lui assura la jeune femme d'un sourire mutin.

Callie s'assura que ses officiers avaient bien compris leur mission. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de remettre la sécurité d'Arizona entre les mains d'une toute autre personne qu'elle. Elle leur donna une série de recommandations avant de consentir à les laisser partir avec Arizona.

xxxx

Les regards se braquèrent sur Arizona lorsqu'elle fit son entrée à l'étage de sa rédaction. Elle choisit de les ignorer et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir après les récents évènements dans lesquels elle avait été impliquée.

**Bailey **: Arizona, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Arizona **: Je cherche simplement à fuir la protection de la police. Maintenant que je les ai amenés ici, ils vont croire que je vais travailler, ce qui me laisse quelques heures de liberté devant moi mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

**Bailey **: Laquelle ?

**Arizona **: J'aimerais reprendre l'enquête de mon frère. Il était sur le point de faire tomber Finn Dandridge. Je sais que le journal risque de subir des représailles si jamais je parviens à mettre la main sur les preuves qu'avaient rassemblées mon frère et qu'on les publiait mais je vous demande au moins de me laisser travailler dessus.

Miranda Bailey fut une nouvelle fois admirative devant l'initiative de sa journaliste. Le travail de la jeune femme lui avait toujours donné entière satisfaction. Tout comme elle, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par les grands de ce monde et produisait des articles de qualité où seule la vérité importait. C'était cette audace qui selon elle était la clé de sa réussite. Elle aimait que ses journalistes s'investissent pleinement dans leur travail et les poussait régulièrement à prendre des risques. Elle les considérait tous comme ses enfants mais Arizona restait sa plus grande fierté.

**Bailey **: Vous avez carte blanche. Ce n'est pas le premier risque que prendrait le journal.

Arizona la gratifia d'un sourire et s'empressa de débuter le reportage qui serait peut-être le plus important de sa vie.

xxxx

Assise dans son fauteuil, Callie prenait connaissance du rapport d'autopsie que venait de lui faxer Lexie. Les détails du meurtre d'Alex Karev se révélaient conforme à la méthode employée habituellement par les hommes de Shake. L'intervention de celui-ci auprès d'Arizona avait contrarié ses plans. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'Arizona ne découvre la vérité. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Devait-elle prendre les devants et lui révéler elle-même le lien qui les unissait ?

Son questionnement fut interrompu lorsque Cristina frappa à la porte.

**Cristina **: Tu vas bien ?, s'enquit-elle en découvrant l'air soucieux de sa supérieure.

**Callie **: Ouais, lui répondit Callie en soupirant. Tu as du nouveau ?

**Cristina **: J'ai vérifié la liste des appels reçus et passés par Alex Karev comme tu me l'as demandé. L'un des appels provient d'une cabine téléphonique situé à quelques mètres du domicile d'Izzie Stevens.

**Callie **: L'appel date de quand ?

**Cristina **: Deux jours avant sa mort.

Callie saisit la feuille et examina le relevé.

**Callie **: L'appel n'a pas duré longtemps, ça pourrait être pour fixer un rendez-vous, avança-t-elle en attrapant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait reconstitué. Peut-être qu'elle était avec lui la matinée qui a précédé son meurtre. Arizona m'a dit qu'ils avaient été en couple avant qu'elle ne rencontre Archer.

Cristina nota un changement chez sa supérieure. Elle ne manifestait plus le même entrain auquel elle l'avait habitué et semblait en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle était entrée.

**Cristina **: Callie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, l'interrogea son amie en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

Callie reposa les documents sur son bureau et s'adossa à son fauteuil.

**Callie **: Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, lui avoua-t-elle d'un léger rire. Ca craint, hein ?

Cristina avait redouté cette conversation. Celle-ci lui était pourtant apparue inévitable au vu de ces derniers jours, aussi s'y était-elle préparée. Malgré ses sentiments pour Callie, elle n'avait pas l'intention de vilipender sa rivale, au contraire.

**Cristina **: Non, c'est humain. Je sais à quel point ton métier compte pour toi, c'est aussi ma raison de vivre mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des soirs où je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi parce que je sais que personne ne m'y attend. Ce métier, c'est ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui mais un jour, il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir et qu'est-ce qu'il nous restera alors si on continue à repousser toute personne qui souhaite faire parti de notre vie ?

**Callie **: Wow, je t'ai jamais vue aussi philosophique, la railla-t-elle gentiment.

**Cristina **: Dis lui, peu importe l'enquête, on sait toutes les deux qu'elle est innocente et ça serait dommage qu'elle n'ait pas l'occasion de te connaître alors que tu en vaux la peine.

**Callie **: Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais la rendre heureuse ?

**Cristina **: Aucune relation ne marche sans concession. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un métier accaparant que tu n'as pas le droit à une vie privée. Je sais que tu feras les efforts nécessaires pour que cette relation marche, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle aussi se montrera compréhensive. Jusqu'ici, tu as laissé les personnes partir car tu ne tenais pas à elles mais aujourd'hui, je vois dans ton regard que c'est différent. C'est certainement la bonne alors ne la laisse pas te fuir cette fois-ci...

Sur ce dernier conseil, Cristina se retira sous le regard mélancolique de Callie. Elle savait combien cette conversation avait du être douloureuse pour elle et s'en voulut presque de lui avoir confié ses états d'âmes amoureux. Cristina avait néanmoins su trouver les mots justes pour la faire réagir. Il était temps qu'elle mette un terme à sa vie de célibataire endurcie et qu'elle s'investisse pleinement dans une relation. Cette nouvelle résolution comportait plusieurs étapes. La première était d'innocenter Arizona. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas envisager d'entamer une relation avec une femme suspectée de meurtre. Callie emprunta pour ce faire l'itinéraire décrit par Arizona lors de son interrogatoire. Photo en main, elle interrogea les commerçants dont la boutique se situait sur le trajet. Aucun ne se souvenait de l'avoir vu passer. Alors que le désespoir commençait à la gagner, son regard tomba sur un élément déterminant. La joie irradia son visage. Elle venait de trouver le moyen d'innocenter Arizona.

xxxx

Après avoir échappé à la vigilance des policiers en empruntant la sortie de secours, Arizona déplia la feuille qu'elle avait récupérée chez Alex et se rendit à l'adresse qui y était inscrite. A l'aide de la clé, elle ouvrit le box loué par Alex et se fraya un chemin à travers les affaires qui y étaient stockées. Elle repéra des cartons marqués au nom de son frère et se mit en quête de l'agenda de celui-ci ainsi que de son ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle mit la main dessus, elle les emporta avec elle et prit soin de tout refermer.

De retour à la rédaction, elle s'installa derrière son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur de son frère. Sa collègue, April Kepner, lui apporta un café. Arizona la remercia et en but une gorgée.

**April **: Il paraît que tu comptes reprendre l'enquête de ton frère.

**Arizona **: Oui, j'espère que Timothy a conservé une sauvegarde de ses recherches.

Un mot de passe était nécessaire. Ses premières tentatives se soldèrent par un échec. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir et entra la date de naissance de Sofia. La session s'ouvrit. Lorsque le fond d'écran s'afficha, Arizona se redressa sur sa chaise et fixa l'écran avec stupeur.

**Arizona **: Oh mon Dieu !


	12. Chapter 12

Son frère y apparaissait souriant. A ses côtés, une magnifique jeune femme d'origine latine le couvrait d'un regard amoureux. Ces yeux noisette, ces cheveux noirs de jais, cette peau tannée, autant de ressemblances avec la femme pour laquelle elle s'était secrètement éprise.

**Arizona **: Aria...

**April **: Tu la connais ?

**Arizona **: C'est la femme qu'aimait mon frère..., lui répondit Arizona sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Et si je me fie à mon intuition, la sœur de celle qui m'a mise en garde à vue.

Arizona leva le regard vers April qui semblait toute aussi perdue.

**April **: Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

**Arizona **: Que je ne peux faire confiance à personne...

La déception et le sentiment de trahison dominaient. Callie était-elle au courant du lien qui unissait leurs deux familles ? Etait-il la raison pour laquelle elle avait finalement pris son parti ?

**April **: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Arizona **: Tâcher de comprendre. Cette histoire me dépasse totalement. Je ne comprends plus rien.

**April **: Tu sais que si tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur moi.

Arizona hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**Arizona **: Merci April.

April retourna à son bureau. Arizona abandonna son objectif premier et chercha sur Internet une liste de détectives privés. Avant de poursuivre son enquête, elle avait besoin d'éclaircir certains points. Elle prit contact avec l'un d'entre eux et lui donna rendez-vous dans l'un des cafés de la ville.

xxxx

Callie exultait. Non seulement elle détenait la preuve de l'innocence d'Arizona mais en plus elle aurait le plaisir de voir la tête du procureur se décomposer. C'est avec une certaine impatience qu'elle débarqua dans son bureau.

**Avery **: Ah Torres ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.

**Callie **: Oui, je vais vous éviter de commettre la plus grosse erreur judiciaire de votre carrière, lui annonça-t-elle en lui plaçant une photo sous les yeux. Vous pouvez abandonner vos poursuites contre Arizona Robbins, elle est innocente.

Avery observa le cliché qui n'était autre qu'une capture d'une vidéo de surveillance. On pouvait clairement y identifier Arizona Robbins.

**Callie **: Une caméra de surveillance l'a filmée à 13h50 dans la rue comme en atteste cette capture. Vous voyez-ici, l'heure y est indiquée, lui précisa-t-elle en pointant ce détail du doigt. Elle ne peut donc pas avoir tué Izzie Stevens. Si vous en doutez encore, voilà une copie de plusieurs enregistrements de caméras de surveillance tout au long de son itinéraire.

Avery serra les dents. La détective venait de lui ôter une affaire qui aurait pu accroître son prestige au vu des retombées médiatiques dont aurait bénéficié le procès. La colère s'empara de lui.

**Avery **: Dans quel camps êtes-vous Torres ? Vous étiez censée apporter les preuves de sa culpabilité, pas de son innocence !

**Callie **: Mon travail est de mettre en cellule des coupables, pas des innocents !, lui répliqua-t-elle avec la même fougue. Son avocate est en possession des mêmes éléments, vous devriez me remercier, je vous évite de vous ridiculiser devant le juge.

Sur ces mots, Callie quitta le bureau du procureur avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Avant leur entretien, elle avait posté anonymement une enveloppe à l'attention de Maître Altman. La première étape de sa résolution était couronnée de succès, la seconde l'attendait. L'audience passée, elle serait libre de conquérir ée par cette perspective, elle eut l'envie de partager sa joie avec la principale concernée. Arizona se rendait à son rendez-vous lorsqu'elle croisa Callie en bas de sa rédaction.

**Callie **: Arizona, justement, j'allais venir vous voir.

**Arizona **: Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un rendez-vous, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial sans daigner s'arrêter.

Cet accueil inattendu désorienta Callie qui tenta de retenir la jeune femme par le bras.

**Callie **: Arizona...

**Arizona **: Ne me touchez pas !, lui ordonna-t-elle vivement en se retournant. Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de moi, ni de ma fille !

Une colère incompréhensible aux yeux de Callie jaillissait du regard azur. Quel nouvel élément avait de nouveau entaché la confiance d'Arizona envers elle ?

**Callie **: Arizona, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

**Arizona **: Oubliez notre accord. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. Si vous souhaitez entrer en contact avec moi, passez par le biais de mon avocate. Désormais, nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp toutes les deux.

Médusée, Callie vit la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaitre au coin de la rue.

xxxx

Owen Hunt attendait l'arrivée de sa nouvelle cliente. Il avait l'habitude d'être engagé pour toutes sortes de missions, principalement pour effectuer la filature d'un mari soupçonné d'infidélité mais l'investigation restait son domaine de prédilection. Arizona franchit la porte du café et chercha du regard l'homme qui pourrait correspondre au profil qu'elle se faisait d'un détective. En voyant la jeune femme scruter la salle, Owen se leva.

**Owen **: Mlle Robbins ?

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et se rapprocha.

**Arizona **: Arizona Robbins, se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

**Owen **: Owen Hunt.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Arizona s'assit en face de lui.

**Owen **: Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

**Arizona **: J'aimerais que vous effectuiez plusieurs recherches. Tout d'abord sur Aria Torres, lui indiqua-t-elle en lui présentant la photo du couple. J'aimerais entrer en contact avec elle alors si vous pouviez me trouver son adresse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que durant une période, elle s'est droguée. Mon frère m'a parlé d'un squatte qui se situait à North Lawndall, je crois. Sa sœur est flic, Détective Calliope Torres. Elle se charge d'une enquête à laquelle je suis mêlée et c'est la deuxième personne sur laquelle j'aimerais que vous enquêtiez.

**Owen **: Vous voulez que je me renseigne sur un officier de police ?

**Arizona **: J'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle ne joue pas franc-jeu avec moi et qu'elle a de nombreux secrets. Ca vous pose un problème ?

**Owen **: Aucun, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

xxxx

Durant tout l'après-midi, Arizona explora l'ordinateur de son frère. A son grand désespoir, il ne contenait aucune donnée sur son enquête mais regorgeait de photos privées. Elle les fit défiler une par une. Un sourire mélancolique se forma sur ses lèvres à la vue du bonheur éphémère qu'avait connu le couple avant que son frère ne perde la vie. Elle chassa ces pensées douloureuses en fermant l'ordinateur et espéra avoir plus de chance avec l'agenda. Elle le feuilleta à la recherche de la moindre piste. De nombreuses adresses étaient gribouillées par endroit. Arizona releva chacune d'entre elles et les entra sur son ordinateur afin de voir à quel bâtiment elles correspondaient. Une renvoyait à un local où se tenait une réunion des Narcotiques Anonymes, une autre l'intrigua particulièrement. Elle correspondait à une usine désaffectée qui avait subi un incendie quelques mois auparavant. Pourquoi avait-elle pu l'intéresser ?

De son côté, Callie ne s'était pas remise de sa violente altercation avec Arizona. Elle tenta de la joindre à plusieurs reprises mais la jeune femme rejeta ses appels. Avait-elle déjà découvert la vérité ? Si tel n'était pas le cas, mieux valait ne rien lui dire au risque d'aggraver la situation. L'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne montre un grand intérêt pour son travail. Ses pas la guidèrent devant le domicile de la jeune femme en début de soirée. Elle n'osa appeler sur le fixe, Arizona aurait certainement vu ce geste comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée, et s'en tint à son portable. Aucune réponse. La salle de sport fut de nouveau son exécutoire. Le sac de frappe reçut toute la colère qu'elle cultivait à l'égard de cet homme qui continuait de la priver des personnes qu'elle aimait. Après lui avoir pris sa sœur, il éloignait d'elle la seule personne susceptible de comprendre ce qu'elle endurait depuis deux mois. Elle frappa jusqu'à épuisement. Sa rage s'était transformée en tristesse. Cette distance entre Arizona et elle l'ébranlait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. A la sortie de la salle de sport, Callie tenta une énième fois d'obtenir une conversation avec elle. La messagerie s'enclencha une nouvelle fois. Callie soupira et lui laissa cette fois-ci un message.

**Callie **: Arizona... Je vous en prie, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ce revirement soudain... S'il vous plaît, rappelez-moi... Prenez soin de vous et ne tentez rien de stupide...

Allongée sur son lit, Arizona regarda son portable vibrer. Sans doute était-ce une nouvelle fois Callie. Elle l'attrapa et hésita quelques secondes avant de supprimer le message sans prendre la peine de l'écouter.

xxxx

Arizona prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa fille. C'était l'un de ses moments favoris de la journée lorsque le réveil ne leur faisait pas défaut et abrégeait le temps consacré à cet instant familial. Le téléphone sonna. Sofia se dépêcha d'aller décrocher sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

**Sofia **: Allô ?, répondit-elle de sa petite voix. Oui.

Arizona secoua la tête avec amusement lorsque sa fille lui apporta le combiné. Sofia grimpa sur ses genoux et attrapa son bol de céréales pour le terminer.

**Arizona **: Allô ?, dit-elle en saisissant l'appareil tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa fille.

**Teddy **: Mlle Robbins, c'est Maître Altman. J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. J'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant la bande-vidéo de caméras de surveillance de la ville. On vous y voit très nettement à l'heure du meurtre.

**Arizona **: Qui vous a envoyé cette enveloppe ?

**Teddy **: Je ne sais pas, elle est anonyme mais une nouvelle audience a été programmée pour cette après-midi. Le procureur va demander l'abandon de toutes les charges à votre égard.

**Arizona **: C'est vrai ?

**Teddy **: Oui, nous avons gagné. Il n'y aura pas de procès.

Au-delà de la joie qu'elle ressentit, Arizona s'interrogea aussitôt sur l'identité de la personne qui venait de voler à son secours. Elle remercia son avocate puis raccrocha.

**Sofia **: C'était qui ?

**Arizona **: Mon avocate, c'est elle qui défend Maman devant le juge. Elle a des documents qui prouvent que Maman n'a pas fait la bêtise dont la Police l'accuse.

**Sofia **: Alors tu ne vas plus retourner en prison ?

**Arizona **: Non, confirma sa mère d'un sourire.

Sofia l'embrassa sur la joue et glissa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant.

**Arizona **: Bon, on va aller préparer ton sac comme tu m'abandonnes ce soir.

**Sofia **: La maman d'Emily, elle a dit qu'on allait regarder un dessin animé comme on n'a pas école demain !

**Arizona **: Ouh, dis donc, tu en as de la chance !

**Sofia **: Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

**Arizona **: Je ne sais pas encore, certainement regarder la télé aussi.

**Sofia **: Tu peux aussi inviter une copine à dormir.

Sa mère rit.

**Arizona **: Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle embrassa sa fille puis elles terminèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin de l'école, elle reçut un appel d'Owen Hunt qui avait déjà obtenu toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait sollicitées. Après avoir accompagnée sa fille, elle retrouva le détective au même endroit que la veille.

**Arizona **: Vous avez été rapide.

Il poussa un dossier devant elle alors qu'elle s'installait.

**Owen **: Voici tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur Callie Torres.

**Arizona **: Rien de suspect ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier.

**Owen **: Non. Une enfance heureuse à Miami, une carrière sans faute. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez à craindre quoi que ce soit d'elle.

**Arizona **: Et concernant Aria ?

**Owen **: Elle est décédée d'une overdose il y a deux mois. On a retrouvé son corps sur un banc du Lincoln Park un matin.

Deux mois. Lincoln Park. Autant d'éléments qui la renvoyaient à sa propre histoire. Son frère et sa sœur avaient connu le même destin tragique qu'ils devaient au même homme. La visite de Callie au cimetière prenait soudainement tout son sens, tout comme son attitude à son égard. Elle savait.

**Owen **: Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-il devant son air interdit.

**Arizona **: Mon frère a été tué il y a deux mois et son corps a été retrouvé dans le lac au niveau du Lincoln Park.

**Owen **: Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre ces deux morts ?

**Arizona **: Je pense qu'il y a une personne qui va pouvoir me le dire.

Arizona remercia Owen et rémunéra ses services. Elle glissa les dossiers dans son sac et quitta l'établissement. Elle feuilleta l'agenda de son frère et retrouva l'adresse du groupe de soutien auquel participait Aria. Une réunion était en cours. Arizona patienta discrètement dans un coin. Elle s'approcha de celui qui avait semblé mener la discussion lorsque le groupe se sépara.

**Arizona **: Bonjour, je suis Arizona Robbins, la sœur de Timothy Robbins.

**Mike **: Oh, bonjour. Mike Hodgson, se présenta-t-il en serrant sa main.

**Arizona **: Mon frère est souvent venu ici ?

**Mike **: Oui, il accompagnait régulièrement une jeune femme, lui révéla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

**Arizona **: Aria, n'est-ce pas ?, présuma-t-elle alors qu'il lui servait un café. Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est parce que j'aimerais que vous me parliez d'elle.

**Mike **: C'était une chouette fille, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet. Votre frère l'aimait beaucoup. C'est lui qui l'a incitée à nous rejoindre. Grâce à lui, elle avait vraiment remonté la pente. Elle était redevenue complètement clean. J'arrive pas encore à croire qu'elle ait replongé. Tout allait mieux dans sa vie depuis qu'elle avait rencontré votre frère.

**Arizona **: Justement, est-ce que vous pensez que la mort de mon frère a pu la pousser à se suicider ?

**Mike **: Aria était une femme fragile mais forte à la fois. Si elle avait sombré, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait fait de mauvaises rencontres. Votre frère l'a sauvée. Elle lui devait la vie et je pense qu'au contraire, elle se serait battue pour lui. A mon avis, elle s'était mise en tête de trouver son meurtrier et c'est peut-être ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte...

**Arizona **: Vous ne croyez pas à la simple thèse de l'overdose alors...

**Mike **: Non. Quelqu'un a du lui administrer cette quantité de drogue.

**Arizona **: Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vue pour la dernière fois ?

**Mike **: Elle devait venir à une réunion quelques jours avant sa mort mais elle ne s'est jamais présentée. La dernière fois doit remonter à une semaine avant. Votre frère était là, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient plus heureux que jamais. Aria a évoqué de nombreux projets. Ils voulaient s'installer ensemble.

Arizona sourit légèrement.

**Arizona **: Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

xxxx

Une rose à la main, Arizona déambula dans les nombreuses allées du cimetière à la recherche de la tombe d'Aria Torres. Elle était persuadée que c'était à elle que Callie était venue rendre visite lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir. Pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait proche de cette femme que son frère avait aimée. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches, elle trouva enfin la dernière demeure d'Aria. Son cœur se serra en apercevant la photo des deux sœurs. Leur histoire s'apparentait à la sienne et celle de son frère. Elle déposa la rose rouge près du bouquet offert par Callie deux jours auparavant et s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale. Elle lut l'épitaphe, Aria était si jeune. Seulement deux jours séparaient sa date de décès de celle de son frère. Elle sortit l'écrin de son sac.

**Arizona **: Il n'a pas eu le temps de te l'offrir alors je suis venue te l'apporter car je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu l'aies. Pour moi tu fais déjà partie de la famille Robbins, mariage ou pas... Sache qu'il t'aimait, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux... Il aimait me parler de toi. Cette relation comptait beaucoup pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait prendre son temps avant de te présenter à moi. Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il voulait que cette première rencontre soit parfaite. Il avait tellement peur que je ne t'accepte pas... Merci de lui avoir offert ces quelques mois de bonheur...

Elle posa l'écrin près des fleurs quand elle entendit des pas. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne. Elle balaya ses larmes de la main et se redressa en se retournant.

**Arizona **: Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Callie confirma d'un signe de tête. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle avait suivi le moindre de ses déplacements à distance. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue se rendre aux Narcotiques Anonymes, elle avait compris que la relation entre son frère et sa sœur ne n'était désormais plus un secret pour elle.

**Callie **: C'est en enquêtant sur vous que j'ai appris le décès de votre frère. Tout comme vous, Aria ne m'avait dit que son prénom. Lorsque j'ai lu le rapport, il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments qui correspondaient à la description qu'elle m'en avait faite pour que ça soit simplement une coïncidence...

**Arizona **: Shake est responsable de leur mort, n'est-ce pas ?

**Callie **: J'en suis persuadée. Votre frère devait vraiment lui poser problème, quant à Aria, elle n'aurait jamais retouché à la drogue, même après le meurtre de votre frère. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis déterminée à la découvrir. Il est hors de question que leurs meurtres restent impunis.

**Arizona **: Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité dès que vous l'avez su ?

**Callie **: Je ne savais pas si vous étiez au courant de quoi que ce soit. J'en avais fait une affaire personnelle, je voulais venger ma sœur. Je comptais vous soutirer habilement les quelques informations que vous pouviez avoir. Je cherchais simplement à vous protéger. Si vous n'étiez au courant de rien alors moins vous en saviez, moins vous étiez en danger.

**Arizona **: Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas joué franc-jeu avec vous aussi... Ce n'était pas pour récupérer les affaires de Timothy que je vous ai demandé de m'emmener chez Alex, je savais parfaitement où elles étaient. J'avais simplement besoin de la clé et de l'adresse du box où elles se trouvaient.

Callie rit légèrement.

**Callie **: Vous feriez vraiment un bon flic.

**Arizona **: A partir de maintenant, on ne se cache plus rien. On se dit tout et on n'agit plus séparément.

Arizona lui tendit la main, Callie la serra pour marquer son accord.

**Callie **: On repart à zéro.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

**Callie **: Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on était en quelque sorte belle-sœur, on peut peut-être se tutoyer.

Arizona lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras. Callie intensifia l'étreinte. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle avait l'impression de revivre. L'avenir ne lui paraissait plus si sombre maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une personne avec qui partager son ressenti. Arizona était la personne la plus à même de comprendre la douleur et la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenties en apprenant le décès de sa sœur puis la haine qu'elle avait développée à l'égard de l'homme qui lui avait ôté la vie.

**Callie **: On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard à votre audience.

Callie glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Arizona qui fit de même et elles quittèrent le cimetière pour se rendre séparément au tribunal où une foule de journalistes attendaient l'arrivée de leur confrère.

xxxx

L'audience ne dura que dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquelles Arizona écouta le procureur expliquer les raisons qui le poussaient à demander l'abandon de toutes les poursuites à son encontre. Un soupir de soulagement accompagna le verdict du juge qui accéda à sa requête. Son cauchemar judicaire était terminé. Elle pouvait à présent se consacrer pleinement à la nouvelle bataille qu'elle avait à livrer contre le véritable assassin d'Izzie. Elle remercia chaleureusement son avocate à la sortie de la salle et chercha du regard Callie mais elle était déjà partie. Déçue, Arizona quitta le tribunal et répondit aux nombreuses questions des journalistes avant de rentrer chez elle. Assise sur le canapé, portable en mains, Arizona tergiversait. Elle avait une irrésistible envie d'appeler Callie après son départ précipité mais peut-être avait-elle eu simplement des obligations professionnelles et son coup de fil serait alors malvenu. Objectivement, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de la contacter si ce n'est pour la remercier car elle savait au fond d'elle que Callie était celle qui avait fourni à son avocate les documents nécessaires à sa disculpation. Elle renonça à son envie et préféra réfléchir à son programme de la soirée. L'absence de sa fille la chagrinait mais lui offrait en même temps la possibilité de s'accorder une soirée en ville. Depuis Addison, sa vie sexuelle était au point mort et cette abstinence commençait à lui peser. Elle décida alors de renouer avec ses aventures nocturnes d'autrefois.

Le soir venu, elle s'apprêta et se rendit dans le quartier d'Andersonville où elle avait ses habitudes avant d'adopter sa fille. Elle entra dans son bar favori et eut une agréable surprise. Sa cible du soir était toute trouvée. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle accrocha sa veste à un porte-manteau puis s'avança vers le bar et s'assied sur un tabouret inoccupé.

**Arizona **: Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez les bars lesbiens Détective Torres.

Callie sourit au son de cette voix teintée de séduction et ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle était encore plus que resplendissante.

**Callie **: Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Mademoiselle Robbins.

Arizona sourit. Callie était réceptive à son jeu de séduction et semblait sensible à son charme à en juger le regard envoûté qui la contemplait. Sa première intuition se confirmait : Callie se laissait volontiers séduire par les femmes.

**Arizona **: C'est vrai que toi, tu connais tout de ma vie...

Elle fit un signe au serveur et commanda une Tequila.

**Callie **: Tu as abandonné ta fille ?

**Arizona **: C'est plutôt le contraire, elle dort chez une amie. Et j'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que tu ne le crois.

**Callie **: Vraiment ?, lui répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

**Arizona **: Oui, lui répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur le comptoir. Tu as grandi à Miami. Ta mère est avocate, ton père homme d'affaires. Tu as fait l'école de Police là-bas puis tu es venue t'installer à Chicago avec ta sœur.

**Callie **: D'où tu tiens toutes ces informations ?, la questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

Le serveur apporta sa commande à Arizona. Elle le remercia et regarda Callie avec un air malicieux.

**Arizona **: Mon Détective privé était vraiment très efficace.

**Callie **: Tu as engagé un Détective privé pour enquêter sur moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

**Arizona **: Il fallait bien que je sache à qui j'avais à faire après avoir découvert que tu m'avais caché que ta sœur était sortie avec mon frère. Je t'avais dit que je savais y faire côté investigation, lui rappela-t-elle d'un petit sourire satisfait en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Callie sourit avec une certaine admiration. Cette femme était vraiment surprenante et la séduisait de plus en plus.

**Arizona **: C'est tout de même étrange cette enveloppe anonyme...

**Callie **: Tu dois avoir un ange-gardien ou quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas l'injustice de ton côté..., supposa-t-elle en terminant son verre.

**Arizona **: Je sais que c'est toi...

**Callie **: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Arizona **: Merci... Pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je te prie de m'excuser d'avoir été si virulente hier...

**Callie **: J'aurais réagi de la même manière et je l'ai mérité, j'aurais du te dire la vérité.

Une émotion particulière naquit dans leurs regards. Les mêmes pensées agitaient leurs esprits. Les sentiments étaient présents mais ne découlaient-ils pas de la relation qu'avaient vécue leur frère et leur sœur ? N'étaient-elles pas en train de confondre leur relation avec la leur ? La réponse fut évidente. Bien avant de connaître ce lien, l'attirance s'était manifestée sous différentes formes : mépris, compassion, affection, colère à aucun moment elles ne s'étaient laissées indifférentes. Lorsqu'elles en vinrent à la même conclusion, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et s'apprivoisèrent avec tendresse. La timidité s'évanouit. Callie glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Arizona et prolongea ce premier baiser dont elles s'étaient languies secrètement toutes les deux. Arizona se recula la première des douces lèvres de la mexicaine. Ce contact lui avait apporté un sentiment de bien-être et de quiétude comme elle n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter mais d'humeur joueuse, la journaliste préféra s'éloigner avec un sourire mutin dessiné sur les lèvres. Quelque peu remuée par ce baiser, Callie mit un temps à réagir. Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise, sortit des billets de sa poche afin de payer leurs consommations et courut derrière la jeune femme pour la rattraper.

**Callie **: Arizona ! Attends ! Tu comptais partir sans même me dire au revoir? Je suis vexée ! J'embrasse si mal que ça ?, demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

**Arizona **: Quoi ? Non ! Bien au contraire ! Enfin je veux dire, tu embrasses bien même très bien mais..., bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Calliope ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la maladresse de son amie qu'elle trouvait adorable et ses joues rosées par la gêne ne faisaient qu'embellir son visage angélique.

**Callie **: Arizona, relax, je rigolais. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

**Arizona **: Avec plaisir.

Callie l'invita à sortir du bar, lui ouvrant la porte, sa main posée dans le creux de ses reins et elles quittèrent l'établissement en arborant un grand sourire. Elles se sentaient heureuses de la tournure qu'avait prise cette soirée ainsi que de la complicité qui s'était développée entre elles. A plusieurs reprises, leurs mains se frôlèrent et leurs regards pétillèrent de désirs pour l'autre. Chacune le savait, ce soir serait peut-être le moment qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

**Arizona **: C'est souvent que vous embrassez vos suspectes dans un bar avant de les raccompagner chez elles Détective Torres ?, demanda-t-elle, charmeuse.

**Callie** : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ?

**Arizona **: Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

**Callie **: Moi ? Jamais ! Une Torres n'a peur de rien, tu devrais le savoir.

Elles se sourirent avec amusement. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bord du trottoir et s'y avancèrent prudemment après s'être assurées qu'elles pouvaient passer en toute sécurité mais alors qu'elles se trouvaient au milieu de la route, une voiture fit soudainement son apparition : elle fonça à vive allure en direction des deux jeunes femmes.


	13. Chapter 13

Le vrombissement soudain du moteur interpella Callie et réveilla ses réflexes de flic. Elle se jeta sur Arizona dès que la lumière des phares l'aveugla. Les deux femmes tombèrent dans le caniveau et échappèrent de justesse aux roues meurtrières du véhicule qui prit la fuite. Callie se redressa immédiatement mais n'eut le temps de visionner la plaque d'immatriculation.

**Callie **: Tu vas bien ? , s'enquit-elle auprès d'Arizona en l'aidant à se relever.

**Arizona **: Oui, tu as eu le temps de relever la plaque ?

**Callie **: Non. Tu n'es plus en sécurité maintenant. Ils ont définitivement choisi de t'éliminer.

**Arizona **: On voit qu'ils sont mal informés, je ne sais absolument rien des recherches de mon frère.

**Callie **: Il préfère ne prendre aucun risque. A mon avis, ils sont au courant que tu souhaites reprendre son enquête. Tu représentes clairement un danger pour eux. Tu vas venir t'installer chez moi avec ta fille.

Cette proposition parut la plus raisonnable aux yeux d'Arizona. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités suffisantes pour protéger sa fille, contrairement à Callie qui venait de lui prouver qu'elle était rôdée à ce genre d'exercices.

Callie alluma la lumière et leva le voile sur une partie de sa vie privée. Arizona s'était imaginé un appartement froid qui serait caractérisé par un manque d'investissement flagrant mais au lieu de ça, elle évolua dans un endroit chaleureux que la propriétaire avait particulièrement personnalisé. Le parquet en bois se mariait parfaitement avec les murs beiges où étaient exposés ici et là des tableaux colorés. Le salon se concentrait autour d'un tapis blanc à poils longs. Une cheminée moderne s'imposait en face d'un large canapé gris et de deux fauteuils en bois. Il s'ouvrait sur une salle à manger toute aussi bien ajustée. Des statuettes de toutes origines ainsi que des photos personnelles ornaient des étagères en verre contenues dans une architecture en pierres blanches. Arizona se tourna vers Callie, un sourire épaté aux lèvres.

**Arizona **: Je suis impressionnée, je pensais plutôt que tu vivrais dans la cave de Batman.

Callie rit.

**Callie **: C'est mon père qui m'a offert cet appartement, lui révéla-t-elle en ôtant sa veste. Son dernier cadeau avant de me renier. Mes parents sont très croyants alors forcément, avoir une fille lesbienne, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils espéraient.

**Arizona **: C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Miami ?, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant de même.

**Callie **: Entre autre, puis j'avais besoin de prendre mon indépendance vis-à-vis de leur fortune, de leur notoriété. Pour l'appartement, c'est raté mais pour le reste, je me débrouille pas trop mal. Ici, je ne suis plus reconnue parce que je suis la fille de Carlos Torres mais pour mes compétences dans mon travail. J'ai acheté le moindre de ces meubles et ai tenu à personnalisé chaque pièce avec des objets que j'ai ramenés de chaque pays que j'ai visités. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Arizona la suivit dans un couloir tout aussi bien ornementé. Au bout, elle pouvait apercevoir la salle de bain tandis que sur les côtés, deux chambres se faisaient face. Callie l'invita à entrer dans l'une d'elle.

**Callie **: Tu pourras t'installer ici avec ta fille. Ma chambre est juste en face et tout de suite en sortant, tu as la salle de bain. Je vais te passer un T-shirt pour la nuit. Surtout, tu fais comme chez toi.

**Arizona **: Merci... Tu sais, tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi. Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère a aidé ta sœur que tu dois te sentir redevable envers moi.

**Callie **: Crois moi, je ne le fais pas par obligation.

Callie caressa sa hanche puis l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa conquête avait commencé. Leur premier baiser avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Les sensations qu'il lui avait procurées avaient été amplifiées par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Le temps n'était cependant pas encore aux mots. Callie était encore incertaine de la nature de ses sentiments et se révélait pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Les gestes restaient son meilleur moyen de communication. Arizona ne recula pas devant cette initiative qu'elle attendait. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**Arizona **: Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te détester !

**Callie **: Et moi donc ! Je t'aurais étripé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire la première fois !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à l'évocation de ce souvenir encore récent. Elles retournèrent dans le salon. Arizona s'approcha d'une des deux baies vitrées et admira la terrasse pendant que Callie leur débouchait une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine.

**Arizona **: Tu marques des points avec ta terrasse, Sofia va l'adorer, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé lorsque Callie revint.

**Callie **: Tu l'as adoptée à la naissance, non ?

Callie posa deux verres sur la table basse et les remplit.

**Arizona **: Oui, je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher, constata-t-elle d'un sourire. Sa mère n'était qu'une adolescente de seize ans. A l'époque, j'écrivais un article sur les grossesses précoces. Je l'ai interviewée puis elle m'a révélé qu'elle comptait la faire adopter. On s'est revues plusieurs fois pour les besoins de l'article et elle a fini par me demander d'être la mère de son bébé.

Callie lui sourit en lui tendant un verre.

**Callie **: Elle a su voir que tu serais une mère idéale pour son enfant.

**Arizona **: Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant mais pour une raison inconnue, j'ai accepté. J'ai assisté à sa dernière échographie et le jour de l'accouchement, elle a voulu que je sois près d'elle. Dès que j'ai vu Sofia, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. On n'a pas de liens biologiques et pourtant ce jour là, j'ai eu ce sentiment étrange d'être sa mère... C'est inexplicable et ça paraît dingue raconté comme ça mais pour moi, elle est ma fille. C'est comme si je l'avais mise moi-même au monde...

**Callie **: Ce n'est pas dingue. Parfois les liens du cœur sont plus forts que les liens du sang.

**Arizona **: Il y a quelques mois, elle a eu sa mère biologique au téléphone. Je voulais que Sofia sache d'où elle vienne et sa mère a accepté d'entrer en contact avec elle mais seulement par téléphone. Je pense que ça a fait du bien à Sofia. En tous cas maintenant, elle sait parfaitement d'où elle vient et pourquoi sa mère n'a pas pu s'occuper d'elle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle a constamment peur qu'on nous sépare, encore plus depuis mon arrestation. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle t'en veut pour ça. A ses yeux, tu es la méchante dame, conclut-elle avec une légère grimace désolée.

Callie émit un léger rire.

**Callie **: Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'espère simplement que je parviendrais à la faire changer d'avis.

Leurs mains s'étaient rapprochées. Callie glissa la sienne dans l'ouverture de la manche d'Arizona et caressa son poignet. Son geste décrocha un sourire que Callie interpréta comme une invitation. Elle déposa son verre sur la table basse, retira à Arizona le sien qui suivit le même chemin et se rapprocha d'elle afin d'enlacer sa taille. Elle captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Arizona plaça une main derrière sa nuque et prolongea leur baiser. Callie l'allongea contre les oreillers. Des sourires éclairèrent leurs visages.

**Callie **: J'ai envie de toi..., lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Elle l'invita à la suivre dans sa chambre et la guida à travers l'appartement tout en l'embrassant, en profitant pour lui ôter son haut au passage puis le sien. Le lit accueillit leurs corps à moitié dévêtus. Leurs mains se firent câlines, leurs baisers ardents alors que leurs vêtements atterrissaient au sol. Cette première étreinte fut celle de la découverte. Découverte du corps de l'autre, de ses points sensibles et de la sensualité de ses soupirs. Tour à tour, elles se comblèrent. Des gémissements croissants accompagnaient chaque montée de plaisir. Cette première nuit ensemble dépassait leurs attentes. Elles avaient eu le sentiment d'être faite l'une pour l'autre et leur entente corporelle venait d'ajouter un argument supplémentaire en faveur de cette idée. Des sourires extatiques irradiaient leurs visages alors qu'elles se remettaient doucement de ce qu'elles venaient de partager. Callie caressa tendrement le dos d'Arizona et captura ces lèvres dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

**Arizona **: Je crois que finalement je ne vais pas avoir besoin de ton T-shirt.

**Callie **: On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir froid.

**Arizona **: Près de toi, je ne crois pas puis j'ai plus de huit mois d'abstinence à rattraper.

**Callie **: Huit mois ?, répéta-t-elle stupéfaite. Là effectivement, il faut que j'y remédie.

Elles roulèrent sur le matelas en riant. Plus tard dans la nuit, Arizona songea au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie depuis trois jours. Elle avait perdu deux amis, avait été accusée de meurtre puis innocentée. Elle avait découvert les projets d'avenir de son frère et l'identité de la femme qu'il aimait. Une femme qui se trouvait être la sœur de celle qui avait su briser la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée après sa rupture avec Addison. Callie lui donnait envie d'accorder une nouvelle chance à l'amour. Malgré les circonstances, elle parvenait à lui offrir des moments d'insouciance et de bonheur. Le danger planait sur elle mais elle se sentait en sécurité. Près de Callie, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne qui dormait puis reposa sa tête sur elle pour s'endormir en toute quiétude.

Le lendemain, Callie connut un réveil angoissant. La présence d'Arizona à ses côtés atténua son inquiétude mais elle se demanda si la magie de cette nuit ne disparaîtrait pas à la lueur du jour. Elle la contempla dans son sommeil et craignit le moment où la jeune femme allait ouvrir les yeux. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Si ce réveil devait être le dernier à ses côtés, elle voulait en savourer chaque minute. D'ordinaire, c'était un moment qu'elle esquivait. Plus vite la personne était partie, mieux c'était mais Arizona était différente. Elle n'était pas une simple aventure d'un soir qu'elle oublierait avec une autre. Elle caressa ses cheveux et parsema son visage de baisers. Arizona ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un tendre sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Callie préféra être fixé sur le sort de leur relation dès cet instant.

**Callie **: Je suppose que tu veux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Arizona plissa des sourcils et se haussa sur son coude. Ce n'était pas le réveil auquel elle s'était attendu.

**Arizona **: Non. Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu veux toi ?

**Callie **: Non mais il y a cette enquête puis je suis flic et toi tu as Sofia...

Arizona mit fin à son monologue en posant son index sur sa bouche.

**Arizona **: Je suis bien avec toi. Vraiment bien. J'aimerais simplement que Sofia ne soit pas au courant. Elle risquerait de s'attacher à toi et si ça venait à mal se passer entre nous, elle en souffrirait. Je veux que notre relation soit plus solide avant qu'on ne lui dise.

Callie ressentit un profond soulagement et ne put retenir le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres.

**Callie **: D'accord... Je comprends, je ne lui dirai rien.

Elles se sourirent et bien vite, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Leurs corps s'étaient accoutumés à être en contact. Callie hissa Arizona sur elle. Le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages, un bonheur qui ne serait peut-être que furtif s'il venait à connaître la même fin tragique que celui de leur frère et sœur mais qui les comblait en cet instant.

Callie leur servit le petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. Arizona entra dans la pièce et lui montra une page de l'agenda de son frère.

**Arizona **: J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de mon frère. Il avait noté cette adresse. Elle correspond à une usine désaffectée qui a pris feu il y a quelques mois.

**Callie **: Oui, c'est la méthode de Shake. Quand l'un de ses lieux de trafic est sur le point d'être découvert, il brûle tout pour ne laisser aucune trace. Grâce à ses contacts au sein de la Police, il est au courant de la moindre opération menée à son encontre.

**Arizona **: Enfin tu l'admets !

**Callie **: Contrairement à toi, je n'affirme pas que tous les flics de cette ville sont corrompus ! Je suis loin de l'être !

**Arizona **: J'ai bien réussi à te corrompre moi.

**Callie **: Oui mais toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Puis tu étais innocente, ma démarche est irréprochable moralement.

**Arizona **: J'avais pensé t'y envoyer au cas où ça serait dangereux mais vu que maintenant on fait équipe et que je ne te déteste plus, on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Callie fit mine d'être atterrée et la réprimanda d'une tape sur les fesses. Après le petit-déjeuner, elles passèrent chez Arizona qui tenait à enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour sa première expérience sur le terrain. La détective afficha un sourire flatteur lorsqu'elle apparut vêtue d'une veste en cuir.

**Callie **: Tu cherches à te donner un air plus farouche ?, la taquina-t-elle.

**Arizona **: Crois-moi, je le suis, lui rétorqua-t-elle en ajustant son col. Tu sais que quand j'étais petite je voulais être policière ?

**Callie **: Toi ? Policière ?, se moqua-t-elle d'elle gentiment.

**Arizona **: J'étais une vraie terreur dans la cour de récré, il ne faut pas croire. Mon père pourrait te le confirmer, un vrai garçon manqué !

**Callie **: Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

**Arizona **: Tu riras moins quand je te mettrai à terre en deux trois mouvements, la menaça-t-elle en passant près d'elle.

**Callie **: Il me tarde d'expérimenter ça !

Callie gara son véhicule à quelques mètres de l'usine. Le bâtiment en briques rouges portait encore les traces de l'incendie dont il avait été victime. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et explorèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Callie prit la main d'Arizona et traversa les décombres la première. Arizona se demandait bien ce que son frère était venu chercher ici. Elles montèrent avec prudence à l'étage alors que l'escalier semblait fragilisé. Le même néant les attendait. Une large tache sombre attira soudainement le regard d'Arizona. Elle tira la main de sa compagne et s'approcha pour l'examiner.

**Callie **: On dirait du sang.

**Arizona **: Tu crois que... ?

**Callie **: Je vais faire venir une équipe, déclara-t-elle en sortant son portable.

En attendant leur arrivée, Callie fit le tour de l'étage. Parmi les décombres brûlés, elle ramassa un objet qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à sa sœur.

**Callie **: C'est le bracelet d'Aria... Mes parents le lui avaient offert pour ses dix-huit ans.

**Arizona **: Tu crois qu'elle était là, elle aussi ?

**Callie **: Certainement... Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien venir faire ici tous les deux ?

**Arizona **: Peut-être que mon frère avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne planque de Shake.

**Callie **: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient venus chercher dans ces cendres ?

**Arizona **: Je ne sais pas... Mais en tous cas je suis certaine que c'est ici que mon frère a trouvé la mort.

Callie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tempe. L'équipe scientifique ne tarda pas à investir les lieux. Callie leur donna quelques directives puis les deux femmes quittèrent l'usine. A son arrivée au commissariat, Callie convoqua son équipe dans son bureau. Ses trois collègues s'interrogèrent du regard face à la présence d'Arizona.

**Callie **: Je ne vous présente pas Arizona Robbins. Maintenant qu'elle a été innocentée, elle va nous aider à résoudre cette enquête qui la touche de prêt. Arizona, je te présente Mark, Henry et Cristina. Les seuls en qui tu puisses avoir une pleine confiance ici.

Si les garçons se montrèrent sous le charme de cette nouvelle recrue, Cristina exprima moins d'enthousiasme. Sa jalousie persistait malgré ses efforts pour oublier Callie.

**Callie **: Je sais que je vous ai demandé de me faire confiance sans me poser des questions et vous l'avez fait, je vous en remercie mais maintenant, je vous dois des explications. Il y a dix mois, Timothy Robbins a débuté une enquête sur les ravages de la drogue chez les jeunes. C'est au cours de celle-ci qu'il a rencontré ma sœur, Aria Torres qui comme vous le savez, touchait à cette merde. Il s'est attaché à elle et l'a aidée à s'en sortir. Il a alors orienté son enquête plus particulièrement sur Finn Dandridge, plus connu sous le pseudo Shake, qui comme vous le savez est connu de nos services pour être à la tête d'un des réseaux de drogue le plus important de la ville. D'après Arizona, son frère lui a confié qu'il avait de quoi le faire tomber. C'est certainement ça qui lui a coûté la vie, ainsi qu'à ma sœur qui devait être au courant.

**Mark **: Quel est le lien avec les meurtres d'Izzie Stevens et d'Alex Karev ?

**Arizona **: On l'ignore encore mais on sait qu'Izzie se droguait, c'est peut-être une piste d'autant qu'elle souhaitait me parler de quelque chose d'important.

**Callie **: Vous avez trouvé où elle se fournissait ?

**Cristina **: Non, Archer affirme qu'il n'était pas au courant.

**Callie **: Faites le tour des squats de la ville avec sa photo, peut-être que quelqu'un l'aura vue. Shake est prêt à tout pour protéger ses activités. Hier soir, il a envoyé une voiture nous foncer dessus.

**Mark **: Tu as eu le temps de relever la plaque ?

**Callie **: Non mais de toute manière, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne nous aurait menés nulle part.

La réunion finie, les trois collègues quittèrent le bureau pour se mettre au travail. La voix de Callie se fit instantanément plus douce.

**Callie **: Alors ce premier briefing ?

**Arizona **: Je ne suis pas certaine que tes collègues acceptent ma présence, surtout Cristina.

**Callie **: Disons qu'il nous est arrivé de coucher ensemble et qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi.

Cette révélation titilla aussitôt la jalousie d'Arizona.

**Arizona **: Et toi, tu en as ?

**Callie **: Non. Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas une personne qui m'attache. Je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de relations sérieuses. J'ai un métier prenant et ne suis pas forcément fan de la vie de couple mais avec toi, j'ai envie de changer. J'ai envie de construire quelque chose de sérieux et je suis prête à faire tous les efforts pour ça, lui assura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

**Arizona **: Tu es au courant que j'ai une fille... C'est plus qu'une vie de couple qui t'attend si jamais notre relation dure. C'est une vie de famille.

**Callie **: Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants. Avec mon métier, j'ai mis ce désir de côté mais je serais heureuse d'apprendre à connaître Sofia. Fais-moi confiance.

Callie posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Arizona **: Je n'ai rien trouvé dans l'ordinateur de mon frère mais il reste ses affaires au box. On y trouvera peut-être une piste.

Callie approuva cette suggestion et laissa Arizona la conduire jusqu'au box. A peine furent-elles descendues du véhicule qu'une importante déflagration retentit.


	14. Chapter 14

Après une longue attente, voici enfin la suite qui est plus longue que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes se baissèrent instinctivement alors que le box s'enflammait. A quelques mètres de là, une moto démarra dans un bruit assourdissant. Callie la repéra et dégaina aussitôt son arme qu'elle pointa en direction de la roue arrière. Deux coups de feu lui suffirent à maîtriser l'engin. Elle se précipita vers le propriétaire à terre tandis qu'Arizona appela les pompiers. Elle retira le casque puis la cagoule du pilote dont le visage lui était inconnu.<p>

**Callie** : Tu travailles pour Shake, c'est ça ?

Loin d'être impressionné, l'homme lui rit au nez.

**Homme **: C'est qui celui là ?

Cette provocation excéda Callie qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle le releva brusquement et lui passa les menottes aux poignets.

**Callie** : Fous toi de ma gueule !

Elle ramena l'individu jusqu'à son véhicule et le poussa à l'intérieur sur l'un des sièges arrières avant de claquer la porte.

**Arizona** : Les pompiers ne vont pas tarder.

Callie regarda le box se consumer lentement et soupira face à ce désastre.

**Callie** : Si les preuves se trouvaient ici, on a tout perdu.

**Arizona **: Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

**Callie** : Non mais je compte bien le faire parler.

xxxx

Dans la salle informatique, Mark avait inspecté leurs fichiers à la recherche d'informations sur l'homme qu'ils venaient d'arrêter et projeta son casier judiciaire sur les écrans qui ornaient le mur afin que sa supérieure puisse en prendre connaissance.

**Mark** : William Garcia, 35 ans. Il a été condamné pour braquage de banque et a été libéré il y a quelques mois après avoir passé 10 ans derrière les barreaux.

**Callie** : Il s'est vite remis en selle.

**Mark** : Rien ne permet de le relier à Dandridge. Burton est parti inspecter son domicile.

**Callie** : Bon et bien je vais aller l'interroger.

Callie attrapa un dossier et se rendit en salle d'interrogatoire où l'attendait Garcia. Mark et Arizona s'installèrent dans une pièce attenante d'où ils pouvaient visionner et entendre la scène.

**Callie **: Alors William, tu vas me dire pour qui tu travailles ?

**Garcia **: Je ne travaille pour personne.

**Callie **: Tu sais que maintenant que tu es pris, il va te lâcher ? Il va peut-être même chercher à t'éliminer..., le prévint-elle en prenant place en face de lui. La police est truffée d'hommes à sa solde alors ça va être facile pour lui...

Intimider le suspect, le faire douter, cette méthode avait fait ses preuves par le passé mais paraissait inefficace dans le cas présent à en juger le sourire provocateur qui retroussa les lèvres de l'homme.

**Garcia **: Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

**Callie** : Si tu le sais très bien.

Callie ouvrit le dossier et posa une photo de Shake devant lui.

**Callie **: Finn Dandridge mais tout le monde l'appelle Shake dans votre milieu.

**Garcia **: Je vois pas.

Derrière la vitre teintée, Mark profita de son isolement avec Arizona pour se tenir au courant de l'avancée de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son amie.

**Mark** : Alors comme ça, vous et Torres, vous êtes belles-sœurs ?

Arizona sentit que sous cette question s'en cachait une autre beaucoup plus personnelle. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en sa direction et répondit prudemment.

**Arizona **: Oui...

**Mark **: Seulement belles-sœurs ?

La sonnerie du portable de Mark dispensa Arizona de répondre.

**Mark **: Sauvée par le gong !

Mark s'entretint avec son collègue qui se trouvait sur le terrain puis entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire afin de rapporter les propos d'Henry à l'oreille de sa patronne. Cette dernière le remercia et s'empressa d'interroger son suspect sur leur nouvelle découverte.

**Callie** : On a trouvé 20 000 dollars en liquide chez toi. C'est une grosse somme... C'est Shake qui te l'a donnée ?

**Garcia **: Je ne connais pas ce type. Cet argent m'appartient. Je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir que l'argent n'est pas en sécurité dans une banque.

**Callie **: Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est en paressant sur ton canapé que tu as gagné une somme pareille ?

**Garcia **: J'ai mes ressources, se défendit-il, narquois.

**Callie** : Bon écoute-moi bien, maintenant tu vas parler et me dire pour qui tu travailles parce que je suis en train de perdre patience là.

**Garcia **: Tu peux t'acharner sur moi autant que tu veux, je ne dirai rien. Tu ne peux rien faire pour la protéger, même si tu m'arrêtes, d'autres se chargeront de l'éliminer. La voiture n'était qu'un avertissement.

Callie garda ses émotions sous contrôle malgré la menace qui devenait concrète à travers ces paroles. Si jamais Shake ignorait encore la nature exacte de leur relation, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la dévoile à un de ses sbires au risque de lui donner de nouvelles idées d'actions.

**Callie **: C'est toi qui étais au volant ?

**Garcia **: Peut-être bien...

**Callie **: Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça pour des aveux ? Homicide volontaire sur deux personnes, dont un officier de police, ça peut aller chercher loin.

**Garcia **: Tu n'as aucune preuve...

**Callie **: Pourquoi tu as fait sauter le box ? C'est Shake qui te l'a demandé ? Il y avait des documents compromettants sur lui ?

**Garcia **: Je te l'ai dit, je ne le connais pas ton Shake. J'ai fait sauter ce truc pour mon propre plaisir.

**Callie **: Et Izzie Stevens et Alex Karev, tu les as tués aussi pour ton propre plaisir ?, s'exaspéra-t-elle en plaquant les photos de leurs cadavres devant lui.

**Garcia **: Je connais pas.

**Callie **: Pas plus que tu ne connais Aria Torres et Timothy Robbins, n'est-ce pas ?

**Garcia **: C'est qui eux ?

Callie soupira d'énervement et referma son dossier. Si elle restait une minute de plus dans cette salle, elle pourrait perdre la maîtrise de soi. Elle se leva et se pencha à l'oreille de Garcia.

**Callie **: Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, crois-moi.

Elle quitta la salle et retrouva Mark et Arizona qui se levèrent à son entrée.

**Callie **: Il fait tout pour qu'on le garde. Il a peur que Shake lui tombe dessus dès sa sortie.

**Mark **: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui alors ?

**Callie **: On le met en garde à vue pour la nuit. Demain, on le relâche et on le suit, peut-être qu'il ira retrouver Shake et on aura alors un motif pour l'interroger.

Mark hocha la tête et exécuta les ordres de sa supérieure.

**Arizona **: Au moins, on connait l'objectif de Shake maintenant.

Même si elle tentait de la combattre, sa peur était perceptible dans sa voix. Callie prit son visage entre ses mains et ancra son regard au sien.

**Callie **: Je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je te promets que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Arizona n'avait aucun doute là-dessus mais son adversaire semblait déterminé à l'éliminer à en juger la somme qu'il avait remis à Garcia. Callie aurait beau la placer sous haute protection, il ne renoncerait pas d'autant qu'il semblait avoir de nombreux hommes à sa disposition, prêts à s'occuper de cette tâche funeste. Elle offrit un léger sourire à sa compagne pour la rassurer et se laissa prendre dans les bras. L'arrivée soudaine de Cristina dans la pièce les obligea à se séparer.

**Cristina **: J'ai du nouveau, les informa-t-elle en luttant contre sa jalousie. J'ai fouillé le portable de Karev. Je suis tombée sur l'adresse d'un café. J'y suis allée et figure toi qu'un des serveurs a reconnu nos victimes. Tu avais raison, ils étaient bien ensemble le matin du meurtre d'Alex.

**Callie **: Le fameux trou dans l'emploi du temps d'Izzie. Bien joué Cristina !

Les trois femmes remontèrent à l'étage où se situaient les bureaux.

**Callie **: Tu as trouvé où elle se fournissait ?

**Cristina **: Non, j'ai fait le tour des squats avec sa photo, personne n'a jamais vu Izzie Stevens.

Callie attrapa un feutre et compléta l'emploi du temps qui avait été recomposé sur le tableau avec les informations que Cristina venait de lui fournir.

**Callie **: Bon, on reprend. Le dimanche, Izzie Stevens passe un coup de fil rapide à Alex Karev depuis une cabine téléphonique près de chez elle. Le lundi matin, elle le retrouve et appelle Arizona dans la soirée. Alex est tué. Le lendemain, Arizona a rendez-vous avec Izzie mais celle-ci est tuée à son tour.

**Cristina **: Izzie a certainement dû confier ce qu'elle savait à Alex, d'où sa mort. Reste toujours à trouver quel est le lien avec Shake et ce qu'elle savait exactement.

**Callie **: J'ai peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Callie sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

**Callie **: Oui, Jaro, c'est le Détective Torres.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Cristina leva les yeux au ciel et retourna derrière son bureau sous le regard surpris d'Arizona. Callie fit signe à sa compagne de la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur du commissariat.

**Arizona **: Dis-moi, Cristina n'a pas l'air convaincu par ton informateur.

**Callie **: Jaro est un de mes indiques qui me voue un amour incommensurable.

**Arizona **: Je dois être jalouse ?

**Callie **: Hum, il pourrait te concurrencer.

Callie lui sourit puis elles montèrent dans le véhicule. Elles se garèrent non loin du Millennium Park où le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Alors qu'elles marchaient en direction du centre, Arizona aperçut soudainement un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'origine africaine, agiter ses bras vigoureusement pour leur signaler sa présence.

**Arizona **: C'est lui ton indique ?, demanda-t-elle à son amie, quelque peu sceptique sur la fiabilité de cette personne.

**Callie **: Oui, il n'a jamais été très discret mais il est très efficace. Il est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans les rues de cette ville.

**Jaro **: Ah Latina ! Ca faisait longtemps !, s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers elles. Je me languissais de te voir.

**Callie **: Désolée Jaro, j'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.

Il contempla Arizona de la tête aux pieds.

**Jaro **: Tu m'as amené une nouvelle copine ?

**Callie **: Jaro, je te présente Arizona. Elle travaille avec moi.

Il saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser.

**Jaro **: Ravi de faire votre connaissance beauté !

**Callie **: Dis-moi, est-ce que le nom d'Izzie Stevens te dit quelque chose ?

**Jaro **: C'est cette fille qui s'est fait assassiner chez elle ?

**Callie **: Oui, tu as entendu des choses sur elle ?

**Jaro **: Ca dépend...

Callie soupira et sortit un billet de son portefeuille. C'était le seul moyen de délier sa langue.

**Callie **: Et maintenant ?

**Jaro **: Apparemment, elle aurait été la maîtresse de Shake, lui apprit-il en récupérant son argent.

**Arizona **: Quoi ?, s'exclama Arizona, stupéfaite.

**Callie **: Attends, t'es certain ?

**Jaro **: C'est le bruit qui court. Elle aurait été aperçue plusieurs fois dans son club en sa compagnie et ils étaient proches, très très proches si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**Callie **: Tu sais pourquoi il aurait pu la faire tuer ?

**Jaro **: Non mais il paraît qu'on les a vus se disputer quelques jours avant sa mort.

**Callie **: Tu sais à quel sujet ?

Il secoua la tête.

**Callie **: Si tu apprends quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui offrant un nouveau billet.

**Jaro **: Je n'hésiterai pas. Au revoir rayon de soleil !, lança-t-il à l'attention d'Arizona avant de les laisser.

**Arizona **: Izzie la maîtresse de Shake... J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu crois qu'elle se serait fournie directement auprès de lui ?

**Callie **: Ca expliquerait pourquoi on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur son fournisseur. Je crois qu'Archer nous doit quelques explications.

xxxx

Archer était attablé à son bureau lorsqu'on lui signala la présence du Détective Torres. Il autorisa sa secrétaire à la laisser entrer et se leva pour la recevoir. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'elle était accompagnée d'Arizona.

**Archer **: Arizona ?

**Callie **: Mlle Robbins collabore à l'enquête.

**Archer **: Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Callie **: Etiez-vous au courant que votre compagne voyait quelqu'un ?

**Archer **: Oui, je me doutais qu'elle avait un amant, reconnut-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était une source de disputes entre nous ces derniers temps. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Karev.

**Arizona **: Non, ce n'était pas lui. Alex Karev est mort Lundi dernier.

**Archer **: Alex Karev est mort ?

**Callie **: Le nom de Finn Dandridge vous dit-il quelque chose ?

**Archer **: Vaguement. C'est un de ces hommes qui est à la tête d'un réseau de drogue, non ?

**Callie **: Effectivement et c'était également l'amant de votre compagne.

**Archer **: Quoi ? D'Izzie ? C'est ridicule !, s'exclama-t-il en riant légèrement.

**Callie **: Votre petite amie se droguait, le lien n'est pas si improbable que ça.

**Archer **: A croire qu'on ne connait jamais vraiment les personnes qui nous entourent. J'ignorais complètement sa liaison avec cet homme, je ne savais même pas qu'elle se droguait avant que votre collègue me contacte pour savoir si je connaissais son fournisseur. A aucun moment je ne l'ai vue sous l'emprise de la drogue.

**Callie **: Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit que vous soupçonniez votre compagne d'avoir un amant ?

**Archer **: Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment puis ce n'était que des soupçons, je n'allais pas salir sa mémoire.

**Callie **: Où étiez-vous Lundi soir vers 21 heures ?

**Archer **: Je dînais avec un de nos plus gros clients, John Waldon.

Callie lui demanda les coordonnées de cet homme et ne perdit pas de temps. Elle vérifia immédiatement son alibi auprès de Cristina qui la rappela quelques minutes plus tard pour le lui confirmer.

**Callie **: Bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Si jamais des éléments vous reviennent, vous savez où me trouver.

Alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Archer héla Arizona et la rattrapa.

**Archer **: L'enterrement d'Izzie a lieu demain après-midi au cimetière Mount Olivet à 14 heures, j'aimerais que tu sois présente.

Etonnée par sa démarche, Arizona n'en fut pas moins touchée et voulut croire qu'elle était sincère.

**Arizona **: J'y serai.

Il la remercia d'un léger sourire puis les deux femmes quittèrent la société.

**Arizona **: Archer a raison sur un point. On ne connait jamais vraiment les personnes qui nous entourent. Si j'avais su qu'Izzie sortait avec l'un des plus grands trafiquants de la ville !

**Callie **: Tu as une idée de la manière dont elle a pu le rencontrer ?

**Arizona **: Non, aucune. A part peut-être par le travail. On ne se voyait pas souvent. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle menait une double vie !

Callie caressa son bras puis sortit son portable afin de contacter de nouveau sa collègue.

**Callie **: Oui Cristina, c'est Callie. J'aurais besoin que tu vérifies les comptes de la société Montgomery- Shepherd.

**Cristina **: C'est déjà fait, lui révéla-t-elle en attrapant la feuille qui comportait l'information. Rien d'anormal à signaler. Sa société se porte à merveilles. Par contre on a reçu les résultats du labo. C'est bien le sang de Timothy Robbins qui se trouvait à l'usine.

**Callie **: Et concernant le bracelet ?

**Cristina **: On y a retrouvé que les empreintes de ta sœur.

Callie remercia sa collègue et raccrocha sous le regard soucieux d'Arizona.

**Callie **: C'est bien le sang de ton frère qui était sur le sol de l'usine.

**Arizona **: Au moins maintenant, je sais où il a été tué. Qu'est-ce qui a pu l'amener là-bas ?

**Callie **: Peut-être que Shake lui avait donné rendez-vous, qu'il voulait récupérer les informations que ton frère avait trouvées sur lui.

**Arizona **: Mais pourquoi ta sœur était avec lui ? Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque qu'elle l'accompagne.

**Callie **: Aria pouvait être très têtue quand elle le voulait.

**Arizona **: Non..., réfuta-t-elle cette idée en réfléchissant. La personne que j'ai rencontrée aux Narcotiques Anonymes m'a dit que ta sœur ne s'était pas présentée à son rendez-vous quelques jours avant sa mort. Et si Shake l'avait enlevée pour faire pression sur mon frère ?

**Callie **: Ca expliquerait leur présence à tous les deux... Mais quel est le lien avec la mort d'Izzie ?

**Arizona **: Peut-être qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait tué... C'est peut-être ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

**Callie **: Et elle l'aurait dit à Alex la veille. T'es pas si mauvaise en investigation, la complimenta-t-elle d'un sourire. Mais il te manque encore une corde à ton arc, Sherlock.

xxxx

**Arizona **: Où est-ce qu'on est ?

**Callie **: Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que je t'apprendrai à te servir de ton arme ? Bienvenue à ton premier cours de tir ! Maintenant que le danger est avéré, je veux que tu saches te défendre.

Callie salua ses collègues qui s'exerçaient et retira sa veste. Arizona fit de même et attacha ses cheveux pendant que sa compagne vida le chargeur d'une arme qu'elle lui tendit.

**Callie **: Tu vas déjà apprendre à tenir correctement une arme avant de commettre un massacre.

Elle lui montra les gestes à effectuer et Arizona l'imita. Quand elle estima qu'elle était au point, Callie remplit le chargeur et conduisit Arizona jusqu'au stand. Elle lui donna quelques instructions puis l'équipa de lunettes et d'un casque pour se protéger. Arizona pointa son arme en direction de la cible, se concentra puis tira à plusieurs reprises.

**Callie **: Tu l'as bien amochée mais si ton ennemi était dangereux, il est encore vivant et toi en danger.

**Arizona **: T'as vu la distance de la cible !

**Callie **: Parce que tu crois que ton ennemi va te tirer dessus à quelques mètres de toi ? Ces types sont expérimentés, ils ne te laisseront aucune chance. Il faut que tu arrives à viser vite et bien.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'une démonstration qui laissa entrevoir à Arizona ses qualités de tireuse. Elle se plaça ensuite derrière sa compagne et positionna ses bras avant d'ajuster ses épaules ainsi que la position de ses pieds. Elle lui dispensa quelques conseils puis la laissa se concentrer. La balle de la jeune femme atteignit les parties intimes de la silhouette ce qui provoqua un léger rire chez sa partenaire.

**Callie **: T'aimes vraiment pas les hommes toi !

**Arizona **: Au moins il aurait mal et ne se préoccuperait plus de me tirer dessus, lui répliqua-t-elle en riant tout autant.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son sérieux puis tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance. Ses tirs se firent plus précis et se rapprochèrent progressivement des zones souhaitées.

**Callie **: Pas mal. Maintenant, il faut que tu sois capable de tirer sur un être humain et là, c'est autre chose. Si tu es clairement menacée, promets-moi de ne pas hésiter.

**Arizona **: Je te le promets.

**Callie **: Je suis sérieuse Arizona, ce ne sera pas une simple cible de papier que tu auras en face de toi mais un être humain. Tu peux être amenée à hésiter et c'est surtout ce que tu ne dois pas faire. Si ta vie est clairement menacée, tu dois te défendre. Aller recommence !

Arizona s'exerça jusqu'à ce que Callie considère que ses progrès aient été suffisants pour une première fois. Elle retira son casque et ses lunettes puis se tourna vers sa compagne, attendant son verdict. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre : elle reçut un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Callie **: Tu l'as bien mérité.

Fière de sa réussite et ravie de la récompense, Arizona lui sourit et prolongea leur baiser avant de regarder sa montre.

**Arizona **: Il faut que j'aille récupérer Sofia. On se retrouve chez toi ?

**Callie **: Entendu, répondit-elle d'un léger sourire qui fit comprendre à Arizona que Callie stressait à l'idée de revoir Sofia.

**Arizona **: Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-elle en caressant son bras.

Arizona lui vola un baiser, récupéra ses affaires et partit retrouver sa fille. Malgré tous les évènements qui venaient de se produire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse dans sa vie privée depuis sa rupture avec Addison. Callie était exactement le genre de femmes qui lui convenait et elle s'estimait chanceuse de l'avoir rencontrée. Une seule ombre venait obscurcir leur avenir ensemble : La première rencontre entre Callie et Sofia ne s'était pas bien passée, elle espérait que cette cohabitation allait permettre d'améliorer leurs rapports. Elle passa prendre sa fille chez son amie. Sur le chemin qui les menait au domicile de Callie, Sofia lui raconta en détail la nuit qu'elle avait passée chez sa camarade de classe puis sa mère lui fit part du changement qui allait intervenir dans leur vie.

**Arizona **: Tu te souviens de la méchante dame ?

Sofia hocha la tête.

**Arizona **: Elle s'appelle Callie et en réalité, elle est très gentille. Il y a un méchant monsieur qui veut faire du mal à Maman donc on ne peut plus rester à la maison. On va aller habiter chez Callie quelques temps. C'est une policière donc elle pourra nous protéger.

**Sofia **: Pourquoi il veut te faire du mal ?

**Arizona **: Parce que Maman et Callie essayent de le mettre en prison pour ce qu'il a fait et qu'il ne veut pas y aller.

**Sofia **: Il va te tuer ?, lui demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

Arizona l'arrêta et s'accroupit devant elle.

**Arizona **: Personne ne fera du mal à Maman, ni à toi parce que Callie va tout faire pour nous protéger. Si on reste chez elle, il ne nous arrivera rien, on sera en sécurité. C'est vraiment une personne très gentille qui ne laissera personne nous faire du mal alors toi aussi il va falloir que tu sois gentille avec elle, d'accord ?

Sofia marqua son consentement d'un signe de la tête et enlaça le cou de sa mère. Arizona la serra contre elle en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes puis elles reprirent leur chemin.

xxxx

Callie était anxieuse à l'approche de l'arrivée de Sofia. Elle passa l'appartement en revue, vérifia que tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de tacos étaient là et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Cette soirée était importante à ses yeux, elle pouvait se révéler déterminante pour la suite de sa relation avec Arizona. Si jamais Sofia ne l'acceptait pas, qu'allait-il advenir de leur couple ? La petite fille lui en voudrait certainement pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour se faire accepter. Cette fois-ci, elle se devait de lui faire bonne impression, aucune maladresse n'était permise. Lorsque la sonnette lui indiqua que ses invitées étaient arrivées, elle alla ouvrir avec toujours autant d'appréhension.

**Callie **: Bonsoir Sofia !, lui lança-t-elle d'un doux sourire.

**Sofia **: Bonsoir Madame.

**Callie **: Tu peux m'appeler Callie.

Arizona incita sa fille à entrer. Sofia ne lâcha pas sa main et se montra réservée en présence de cette inconnue qui avait mis sa mère en prison. Malgré l'accord qu'elle venait de passer avec sa mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine rancune à son égard. Arizona sentit la tension qui habitait Callie et la timidité qui caractérisait Sofia en cet instant. Elle encouragea Callie d'un sourire. Celui-ci fut efficace. La jeune femme décida de se lancer et brisa la glace la première.

**Callie **: Il est mignon ton ours...

**Sofia **: C'est Titi qui me l'a offert, lui apprit-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

**Callie **: Titi ?

**Arizona **: Timothy. Quand elle était petite, elle n'arrivait pas à dire son prénom et l'appelait simplement Titi. Depuis, c'est resté. Maman va aller mettre ton sac à dos dans la chambre, Callie va te montrer l'appartement pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ?

Sofia consentit à se séparer de sa mère et suivit Callie à travers l'appartement. La gentillesse et la tendresse qui se dégageaient de la voix et des gestes de Callie amenèrent Sofia à revoir son jugement. Finalement, cette femme n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça, sa mère avait raison. La visite se termina sur la terrasse qui recueillit beaucoup de succès auprès de la petite fille comme Arizona l'avait prévu. Callie la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle bénéficie d'une meilleure vue. Sofia profita de ce moment en tête à tête pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

**Sofia **: Pourquoi t'as mis ma maman en prison ?

Cette question, directe, Callie s'y était attendue et elle l'avait redoutée. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes aux mots qu'elle allait employer et se lança.

**Callie **: Parce que j'ai cru qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, je me suis trompée. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Toi aussi tu fais des erreurs, non ?

Sofia hocha la tête.

**Callie **: Quand on arrête une personne, parfois, on n'est pas certain qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal mais on préfère la garder un peu en prison car si la personne est vraiment méchante, elle est un danger pour les autres. Alors oui, parfois, on met en prison des personnes gentilles mais après, on les libère quand on se rend compte qu'elles n'ont rien fait, comme ta maman.

**Sofia **: Tu promets de ne plus la mettre en prison ?

**Callie **: Promis !

**Sofia **: Et tu vas la protéger ?

**Callie **: Personne ne lui fera du mal, je te le promets.

Cette promesse était peut-être présomptueuse. Shake avait largement les moyens de parvenir à son but mais l'obstination était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait en commun avec lui et ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle protègerait Arizona de sa personne jusqu'au bout. Depuis l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, Arizona assista à cette réconciliation qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Certes, elle avait des sentiments pour Callie mais Sofia était sa fille. Si jamais cette dernière ne s'était pas entendue avec sa compagne, elle aurait choisi sa fille au détriment de sa relation.

**Arizona **: Sofia, tu attends Maman dans la salle de bain ? Je vais venir te donner ta douche.

Sofia déposa un baiser sur la joue de Callie, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, puis s'éclipsa à l'intérieur quand elle fut posée à terre. Arizona s'assura que sa fille lui obéisse puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de Callie.

**Arizona **: On dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliées.

**Callie **: Je l'espère. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne me pardonne pas.

**Arizona **: Tu t'en sors très bien. Sois toi-même et elle t'adorera.

Arizona lui vola un baiser puis alla s'occuper de sa fille. La soirée se déroula sans embûche. Le repas qu'avait concocté Callie rencontra un franc succès et permit à la jeune femme de découvrir la véritable personnalité de Sofia. Cette dernière laissa bien vite sa réserve de côté et ses réflexions spontanées amusèrent les deux adultes, en particulier lorsqu'elle fit preuve d'une certaine curiosité à l'égard du métier de Callie. Après le repas, Arizona s'absenta pour border sa fille puis revint aider Callie à débarrasser la table. Elles échangèrent alors leurs impressions sur cette première soirée à trois.

**Arizona **: Tu sais au début, ça n'a pas été facile avec Addison. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter parce qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que nous deux et c'était dur pour elle de me partager. Elle n'avait que deux ans aussi. Je peux te dire qu'Addison s'en est pris des coups, lui avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

**Callie **: Je suis prête à m'en prendre s'il le faut.

**Arizona **: Elle t'aime bien, même beaucoup. Maintenant que tout est réglé entre vous, je ne pense pas que tu t'en prendras. Par contre prépare-toi à dorloter ses poupées avec elle.

**Callie **: Je pense que c'est à ma portée.

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire et terminèrent leur rangement. Après un dernier baiser qui se prolongea longuement, elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Arizona se changea et rangea ses vêtements. Elle vérifia que Sofia était bien endormie et quitta discrètement la pièce en tirant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se faufila dans la chambre de Callie, la jeune femme était en train d'enfiler un vieux T-shirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit. Arizona apprécia à sa juste valeur les courbes généreuses de sa compagne avant de s'approcher d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres et plaça ses mains devant ses yeux. A peine eut-elle effectué ce geste qu'elle se retrouva balancée sur le lit et dominée par Callie. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

**Arizona **: Toujours sur tes gardes.

**Callie **: Oui, je suis flic ne l'oublie pas et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discrète.

Elle lança un regard en direction du miroir qui lui avait permis d'anticiper le geste d'Arizona. Cette dernière sourit et passa sa main derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.

**Arizona **: J'ai encore des progrès à faire.

**Callie **: Tu ne devais pas dormir avec ta fille ?, lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

**Arizona **: Si mais j'ai envie de profiter de toi un peu avant.

La distance qu'elles s'imposaient devant Sofia était difficilement supportable alors qu'elles vivaient les prémices de leur relation. Elles ressentaient à chaque instant le besoin d'être en contact. Alors que leurs lèvres se câlinaient, leurs mains partirent en quête de la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée. La tendresse était le maître mot de cet instant où seuls quelques baisers et caresses furent échangés. Avant que la fatigue ne les surprenne, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en s'embrassant une dernière fois puis Arizona retourna passer le reste de sa nuit aux côtés de sa fille. Le lendemain matin, c'est de bonne humeur que Callie se réveilla. Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la salle de bain décidant de s'accorder un petit instant de détente sous la douche, chose qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée depuis un certain temps. Au même moment, Arizona cherchait dans les différents placards de quoi faire le petit-déjeuner pour elle et sa fille. Elle sortit pour Sofia une boite de céréales qu'elle servit avec du lait chaud puis se prépara une tasse de café avant de prendre place autour de la table.

**Sofia **: On va rester habiter ici longtemps Maman ?

**Arizona **: Je ne sais pas ma chérie, il faut attendre que les policiers aient retrouvé le méchant.

**Sofia **: Ca veut dire que Callie va nous sauver ? Comme le prince dans la Belle aux Bois Dormant ?

Arizona rit légèrement à la remarque de sa fille et lui sourit tendrement.

**Arizona **: On va dire ça si tu veux, répondit-elle avec amusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est enveloppée dans une serviette rouge et les cheveux encore humides que la mexicaine sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine tout en se déhanchant et chanta joyeusement oubliant par la même occasion la présence de ses deux convives qui regardèrent la scène avec surprise.

**Callie **: For the first time in history it's gonna start raining men ! It's raining men ! Hallelujah ! It's raining men ! Amen ! , chantonna-t-elle gaiement les yeux fermés.

Sofia éclata de rire tandis qu'Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer le corps de la jeune femme du regard. Elle la trouvait magnifique. Ses longs cheveux humidifiés ainsi que les gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient sur son corps l'embellissaient encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle détaillait ses formes voluptueuses avec envie, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa poitrine généreuse ne faisaient qu'accentuer le désir qu'éprouvait la jeune femme pour la belle mexicaine. Cependant, lorsque Callie ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était donnée en spectacle à moitié dénudée en face d'une enfant et de sa mère. Amusée par la situation, Sofia se leva pour rejoindre la Latina. La petite fille lui prit la main puis commença à se déhancher au même rythme qu'elle.

**Sofia **: It's raining men ! Hallelujah ! It's raining men ! Amen !

Tout d'abord étonnée, Callie n'osa faire un geste. Elle regardait la fillette danser avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres et, pour lui faire plaisir, elle se mit à rire et la suivie dans ses pas de danse en chantant « It's raining men » de Geri Halliwell sous le regard amusé et attendri d'Arizona.

**Sofia **: Viens danser avec nous Maman !

Arizona se leva sans hésitation et les rejoignit. Sofia prit la main de sa mère sans lâcher celle de la policière qui continuait à se déhancher au rythme de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait. La blonde commença à faire quelques mouvements en s'attardant sur le décolleté de la jeune femme qui ne prêtait guère attention à celle-ci, tentant d'éviter de croiser ce regard azur qui la déstabilisait de plus en plus. A la fin de la chanson Sofia se retira dans la chambre, Arizona en profita pour allumer le poste radio disposé sur le meuble de la cuisine. L'air de « Someone like you» d'Adele résonna soudainement dans l'appartement, Arizona tendit sa main en direction de sa partenaire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Arizona **: Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

**Callie **: Avec plaisir !

Calliope prit sa main en se collant sensuellement contre la journaliste et glissa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'Arizona passa le sien autour du cou de sa compagne. Elles débutèrent leur slow en se contemplant avec tendresse. Leurs regards se firent intenses et la simple présence de l'autre était ce qui leur importait en cet instant. Perdue dans ses pensées, Callie ne remarqua pas que sa serviette était à terre au contraire d'Arizona qui sentit ses jambes devenir fébriles en prenant conscience qu'elle tenait sa conjointe totalement nue contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux ce corps qu'elle qualifiait de parfait. Elle avait déjà vu de nombreuses femmes dénudées mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de désir, d'ardeur et de passion naître en elle et dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses mains parcourir ce corps qu'elle convoitait tant. Callie perçut le regard persistant de sa compagne sur elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus enveloppée dans sa serviette Elle se détacha des bras d'Arizona pour la remettre autour d'elle sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme, d'un air séducteur.

**Callie **: Je sais que la vue te plait mais je ferais mieux de m'habiller avant que Sofia ne fasse des cauchemars, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire coquin avant de quitter la pièce.

Arizona contempla sa petite-amie s'éloigner alors que la fillette retourna auprès de sa mère, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur les lèvres.

**Sofia **: Elle est jolie hein Maman ?

**Arizona **: Elle est plus que jolie ma puce, elle est magnifique.

**Sofia **: Tu l'aimes bien ?

**Arizona **: Oui, pas toi ?

**Sofia **: Si ! Elle est gentille et beaucoup plus rigolote qu'Addison !

**Arizona **: Sofia, chérie...Tu sais que Callie est simplement une amie de Maman...

**Sofia **: Pourquoi ?

**Arizona **: Parce que c'est compliqué...

**Sofia **: Au contraire ! C'est très simple et je vais t'aider pour qu'elle devienne ton amoureuse !

Arizona rit en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Callie revint en cuisine une fois habillée et se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona qui terminait la sienne.

**Callie **: Comme vous allez rester ici un certain temps je vais aller vous chercher quelques affaires, annonça la mexicaine avant de porter son attention sur la petite fille avec un tendre sourire. Tu as un jouet, un doudou que tu aimerais que je te rapporte ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sofia qui hocha vivement la tête.

**Sofia **: Oui ! Je veux bien ma poupée qui est sur mon lit !

**Arizona **: Tu n'as pas oublié le mot magique par hasard ?

**Sofia **: S'il te plait Callie !

La jeune femme rit légèrement et regarda son amie en buvant une gorgée de café.

**Callie **: Et toi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

**Arizona **: Non merci, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

**Callie **: D'accord, je vais appeler Yang qui restera avec Sofia et toi pendant que j'irai chercher vos affaires.

**Arizona **: Je suis grande, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

**Callie **: Crois-moi, ça ne fera pas plus plaisir à Cristina de rester ici pour te garder mais tu es sous surveillance, sous ma responsabilité et il n'est pas question qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à toi ou à Sofia alors que tu le veuilles ou non Yang ne te quittera pas d'une semelle tant que je ne serai pas revenue.

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigna dans sa chambre avec sa tasse à la main pour contacter son équipe. Comme convenu, Cristina arriva une demi-heure plus tard chez Callie qui salua froidement Arizona d'un simple signe de tête et déposa ses affaires sur la table basse du salon avant de retrouver Callie qui terminait de se préparer pour sortir. La journaliste la regardait perplexe face à ce comportement qui prouvait une fois de plus que l'Asiatique portait des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux envers celle qui avait su lui faire redécouvrir le sens du mot « aimer ». A cette pensée, un sentiment de jalousie emporta la blonde qui ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne qu'elle puisse avoir les faveurs de la belle hispanique.

**Cristina **: Sérieusement ? Tu me fais faire du baby-sitting ?, demanda l'asiatique quelque peu agacée.

**Callie** : Ce n'est pas du baby-sitting, tu fais ton job. Je te demande simplement de veiller sur elle le temps que j'aille lui chercher quelques affaires, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

**Cristina **: Dans ton langage ça veut dire que je ne te revois pas avant au moins une heure c'est ça ?

**Callie **: Tu as tout compris ! Allez Cristina souris ! Franchement tu dois protéger une jeune et magnifique femme, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas voir, l'heure va passer vite !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un grand sourire en retournant en cuisine auprès d'Arizona qui s'impatientait de la voir revenir. Je te laisse avec Cristina, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer ! J'aimerais bien te retrouver vivante lorsque je reviendrai !

**Arizona **: Je vais faire de mon mieux pour survivre face aux regards tueurs de ta collègue... Parce que si elle avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux je serais déjà morte !

**Callie **: Tu as intérêt d'éviter ses balles alors..., répondit-elle avec amusement.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, quitta l'appartement puis se rendit dans celui de sa compagne sous le regard énervé de Cristina qui supportait de plus en plus mal de voir la femme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre. Callie pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et se rendit au dernier étage. Elle s'avança devant la porte d'entrée du logement qu'elle découvrit fracturée. Elle sortit aussitôt son téléphone portable de sa poche et expliqua la situation à Mark avant d'y entrer avec prudence, son pistolet en main. Elle fit soigneusement le tour de l'habitat, s'assurant qu'elle y était seule quand elle entendit un bruit de pas provenant de la chambre de son amie. Elle se risqua à s'avancer doucement jusqu'à l'embrasure de la pièce afin d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle surprit un homme cagoulé fouillant dans l'armoire d'Arizona.

**Callie **: Police ! Plus un geste !, s'écria Calliope en braquant l'arme sur lui.

Le malfaiteur qui avait repéré la présence de Callie se retourna vivement vers elle, sa main posée sur son arme qu'il dressa rapidement en sa direction.

**Callie **: Posez cette arme !

L'homme cagoulé sourit devant la naïveté de la policière et n'hésita pas à appuyer sur la détente. La balle fut projetée en direction de la Mexicaine qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour l'éviter.


	15. Chapter 15

La balle fut projetée et frôla l'épaule de Callie, la désarmant face à la douleur. Il profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour essayer de lui échapper, néanmoins la Latina le rattrapa en agrippant fermement son bras, luttant non sans peine contre la souffrance que lui procurait sa blessure. Nullement impressionné, il se rapprocha d'elle et réussit à se détacher de son emprise en lui donnant un coup de genou en plein ventre puis quitta l'appartement d'Arizona en courant. Calliope se redressa sans perdre de temps et le poursuivit, dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble avec précipitation. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle le vit monter dans la sienne quelques mètres plus loin. Elle le pourchassa pendant plusieurs minutes slalomant entre les différents automobilistes et défiant quiconque qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin : Cet homme avait voulu s'en prendre à sa compagne alors il était hors de question que ce crime reste sans conséquence. Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un carrefour où la circulation y était abondante, l'individu continua sa route faisant abstraction des véhicules qui abordaient rapidement le croisement tandis que Callie freina d'un coup sec. Elle regarda avec énervement le cambrioleur s'enfuir sous ses yeux alors que sa voiture s'arrêta juste à temps avant qu'elle ne percute un autre conducteur.

Furieuse, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et retrouva en bas de l'immeuble Mark qui était venu constater les dires de sa supérieure.

**Callie** : Je veux que tu cherches à qui appartient ce véhicule, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant un morceau de papier où elle avait inscrit le numéro d'immatriculation.

**Mark** : Tu as vu son visage ?, lui demanda-t-il en saisissant la note.

**Callie** : Non il était cagoulé, lui répondit-elle en rentrant dans l'immeuble. Je suis persuadée qu'il recherchait les preuves ce qui signifie qu'elles n'étaient pas dans le box. Ils l'ont fait sauter pour brouiller les pistes. Ils savent exactement ce qu'ils cherchent, contrairement à nous.

**Mark **: Autant dire qu'ils ont une longueur d'avance, ces preuves peuvent être n'importe où et se trouver sous n'importe quelle forme !

**Callie **: Je pense que Timothy Robbins les a numérisés. Il a dû les mettre sur un CD ou une clé USB, supposa-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

**Mark **: On cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourquoi Shake n'a pas cherché à les récupérer avant ? Ni l'appartement de Timothy Robbins, ni celui de ta sœur n'ont été fracturés.

**Callie **: Parce qu'il se doutait bien que Timothy les avait mis dans un endroit beaucoup plus sûr. Depuis que j'ai appris que ma sœur était avec Timothy quand il a été tué, je me suis demandé pourquoi Shake ne l'avait pas tuée en même temps mais je crois que je commence à comprendre. Il a dû essayer de lui faire avouer où se trouvaient les preuves mais elle n'a pas dû le lui dire alors il s'est débarrassé d'elle. Timothy et Aria morts, personne d'autres ne connaissaient l'existence de ces preuves mis à part Arizona or Shake savait très bien qu'avec sa fille, elle ne tenterait rien contre lui mais maintenant qu'elle a repris l'enquête de son frère, il se sent menacé. C'est pour ça qu'il fouille les appartements des personnes proches de Timothy un à un. D'abord celui d'Alex puis maintenant celui d'Arizona.

**Mark **: D'accord mais si elles ne sont ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre, où sont-elles ?

**Callie **: Dans un lieu où Timothy était certain qu'Arizona les trouverait.

Ils remontèrent inspecter l'appartement. Callie se rendit dans la pièce où elle avait été agressée. Elle prit des gants et retrouva la balle qui s'était logée dans le mur. Elle la déposa dans un sac en plastique qu'elle ramena à Mark.

**Callie**: Emmène ça au labo.

**Mark **: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il perplexe lorsqu'il remarqua que le blouson de la détective était abimé au niveau de son épaule gauche et que celle-ci grimaçait de douleur. Attends, il t'a tiré dessus ?

**Callie**: Ce n'est rien. La balle a juste effleuré mon épaule, pas de quoi dramatiser.

**Mark**: Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner.

**Callie **: Pas question, tu sais très bien que je déteste les hôpitaux.

Elle retourna dans la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur alors qu'elle sortait une valise du placard puis prépara les affaires d'Arizona et de Sofia, n'oubliant pas la poupée que la petite fille lui avait précautionneusement demandée. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle en compagnie de son collègue.

**Callie **: Lâche-moi Sloan !, s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée en trombe, faisant sursauter Arizona, Sofia et Cristina qui étaient assises sur le canapé où seul le son de la télévision résonnait en fond.

**Mark **: Tu as besoin de soins !

**Cristina **: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mark **: Callie s'est fait tirer dessus et refuse d'aller à l'hôpital !

Arizona se leva d'un bond et s'avança soucieuse vers Callie qui posait la valise dans un coin.

**Arizona **: Calliope...

**Sofia **: Tu es blessée ?, demanda la petite fille avec inquiétude.

**Callie **: Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'un tendre sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa compagne. La balle a simplement effleuré mon épaule, je ne saigne pas alors tout va bien.

**Cristina **: Comment ça a pu arriver ?

**Callie **: Un cambrioleur est entré par effraction chez Arizona, il m'a repérée et a tiré pour s'échapper.

**Arizona **: C'est de ma faute si tu es blessée...

**Callie **: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'y es pour rien Arizona, tenta-t-elle de réconforter la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules sans quitter son regard des yeux.

Cristina leva les yeux au ciel, jalouse de la proximité qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes et de ce jeu de regards qui reflétait toute l'inquiétude et la tendresse qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Ne supportant plus de voir la femme qu'elle aimait être aussi proche d'une autre, l'asiatique se racla la gorge pour leur faire part de sa présence.

**Cristina **: Quand tu auras fini de te comporter comme une adolescente transie d'amour en faisant les yeux doux à ta nouvelle amie tu daigneras peut-être te rendre à l'hôpital pour soigner ta blessure !

Callie soupira en se détachant à regret d'Arizona sous les yeux ravis de Sofia qui était heureuse de voir Callie réconforter sa maman.

**Callie **: Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas à l'hôpital. Allez donc retrouver qui est le cambrioleur au lieu de m'emmerder !, s'exclama-t-elle en se rendant dans sa chambre.

**Cristina **: Calliope !

**Mark **: Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser, tu la connais, elle n'ira pas à l'hôpital si elle ne l'a pas décidé.

**Cristina **: Mais elle risque sa vie si on la laisse ici sans rien faire !

**Mark **: N'exagère pas non plus ! Allez viens, avant qu'on ne subisse la tornade Torres.

Mark prit le poignet de Cristina et l'entraîna à l'entrée en prenant au passage son manteau.

**Mark **: A plus tard Robbins ! Prends soin de Torres, je suis sûr qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser en tirant Cristina par le bras. Arizona demanda à sa fille de rester sur le canapé et ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre sa compagne dans sa chambre.

**Arizona **: Tu vas bien ?

**Callie **: Un peu mal mais ça va. Cesse de t'inquiéter.

**Arizona **: Montre-moi ta blessure...

**Callie **: Arizona..., soupira la mexicaine avec un léger agacement.

**Arizona **: Calliope...

**Callie **: D'accord mais ne me Calliope plus !

Satisfaite, Arizona s'approcha de la jeune femme alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau, ne la laissant plus qu'avec un simple débardeur bordeaux qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. La journaliste la fixa pleine de désir avant de porter son attention sur sa blessure qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts.

**Arizona **: Pourquoi pas ? J'adore ton prénom... Il te va à merveille je trouve.

**Callie **: Ah oui ? Pourtant je le déteste.

**Arizona **: C'est bien dommage, je le trouve très sensuel..., rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Je vais soigner cette vilaine plaie même si je pense qu'aller à l'hôpital serait la meilleure des solutions.

**Callie **: Pourquoi aller à l'hôpital alors que j'ai une jolie infirmière rien que pour moi ?

**Arizona **: Charmeuse !

La blonde s'éloigna, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi soigner la contusion puis revint auprès d'elle. Elle commença à nettoyer avec précaution la plaie lorsque son regard s'attarda sur son décolleté qui laissait apparaître le haut de sa poitrine généreuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie alors que son désir de la toucher, de l'embrasser ne cessait de s'accroître au fil des moments passés à ses côtés. Callie remarqua le geste de la jeune femme et la regarda avec amusement.

**Callie **: Je ne savais pas que cette vue pouvait autant t'hypnotiser !

Arizona se rendit compte qu'elle était restée un peu trop longtemps à fixer l'objet de ses convoitises et releva les yeux vers son amie avec une petite moue. Callie se leva et approcha sa compagne contre elle en la prenant par les hanches alors que celle-ci admirait ses lèvres pulpeuses avec envie.

**Arizona **: Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi sexy..., murmura-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La Latina répondit à son baiser avec tendresse et colla davantage son corps à celui de sa petite-amie, ressentant le besoin d'être en contact avec celle qui partageait désormais sa vie. Très vite, leurs mains se firent baladeuses et l'envie de posséder l'autre devint de plus en plus forte. Néanmoins, la voix de la petite fille qui jouait tranquillement dans le salon avec la poupée que Callie venait de lui ramener, rappela les deux jeunes femmes à l'ordre et elles cessèrent à regret leur baiser. Elles se sourirent avec tendresse et Arizona termina de soigner sa compagne.

**Arizona **: Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?

**Callie **: Certaine, affirma-t-elle en remettant sa veste pour cacher sa blessure à Sofia. C'est pas grand chose. Si j'y vais, je vais attendre des heures pour qu'ils fassent exactement ce que tu viens de me faire et ... je veux être présente pour toi cette après-midi.

Un voile de tristesse apparut dans les yeux d'Arizona à la simple évocation de l'après-midi qui s'annonçait difficile. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que dans quelques heures, elle allait définitivement dire au revoir à l'une de ses plus proches amies. Elle releva son regard plein de larmes vers Callie qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

**Callie **: Ca va aller... Je suis là..., murmura la mexicaine en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule.

Arizona glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la Latina qu'elle serra fort contre elle.

**Arizona **: Qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour avoir une petite-amie aussi parfaite ?

**Callie **: Je sais pas...Peut-être de la chance ?

La mexicaine lui sourit avec amusement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles finirent par se détacher et retournèrent auprès de Sofia.

**Arizona **: Il faut que je lui dise pour Izzie et Alex.

**Callie **: Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

**Arizona **: Non, je préfère que tu sois là.

Arizona s'assit sur le canapé et appela sa fille pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Callie se posa sur la table basse du salon pour épauler sa compagne durant ce moment douloureux.

**Arizona **: Maman a quelque chose de triste à te dire. Tonton Alex a eu un accident avec Izzie et... ils sont morts...

Les yeux de la petite fille s'emplirent de tristesse.

**Sofia **: Ils sont montés au ciel avec Titi ?

**Arizona **: Oui... Alex va veiller sur toi avec lui maintenant. Ils vont te regarder grandir et t'aimeront toujours très très fort.

Cette nouvelle l'attristait mais pas autant que la pensée qui traversa subitement son esprit. En peu de temps, les morts s'étaient accumulées autour d'elle. Et si jamais cet homme arrivait à s'en prendre à sa mère ? Elle serra soudainement la taille d'Arizona de toutes ses forces.

**Sofia **: Je veux pas que t'ailles au ciel à cause du méchant monsieur.

Callie sentit le besoin d'intervenir. Elle chercha le regard de la petite fille en lui soulevant son menton d'un doigt.

**Callie **: Sofia, tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?

**Sofia **: Oui...

**Callie **: Personne ne fera de mal à ta maman. Tous ceux qui essayeront finiront en prison. Ta maman sera toujours là pour te raconter une histoire le soir, te réveiller le matin avec des câlins, jouer avec toi ou même te gronder quand tu fais une bêtise, ajouta-t-elle d'un tendre sourire. Personne ne te la retirera.

Arizona caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

**Sofia **: Tu resteras toujours avec nous ?

Callie préféra ne pas s'avancer et s'en tenir au présent. Non seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de l'avenir de leur relation mais en plus, Arizona et elle avait convenu de tenir la petite fille dans l'ignorance.

**Callie **: Jusqu'à ce que le méchant soit en prison.

**Sofia **: Moi je veux que tu sois toujours là, lui avoua-t-elle, n'oubliant pas l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé : faire de Callie l'amoureuse de sa maman.

**Arizona **: Ça, c'est un autre sujet, intervint Arizona en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Callie ne fait que son travail en nous accueillant chez elle.

Sofia ressentit une légère déception mais elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Après un gros câlin avec sa mère, elle retourna jouer et Callie la remplaça aux côtés d'Arizona.

**Callie **: Dis-moi, je suis désolée de revenir à l'enquête mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Shake cherche à mettre la main sur les preuves qu'avait recueillies ton frère. Je pense qu'il a dû les numériser. Tu ne sais pas où il a pu les cacher pour te permettre de les trouver ? Vous n'aviez pas un endroit particulier ou tu ne te souviens pas d'une phrase qui pourrait prendre son sens aujourd'hui ?

**Arizona **: Non... Timothy me parlait rarement de son enquête. Je crois qu'il cherchait à me préserver. Il m'a simplement parlé de ta sœur et du fait qu'il avait trouvé de quoi faire tomber Shake, rien de plus.

Le portable de Callie interrompit leur conversation. Ses collègues étaient parvenus à identifier le propriétaire du véhicule et l'avaient localisé. Elle informa Arizona de son départ et s'assura que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

**Callie **: Ca va aller ? Tu es certaine ?, lui demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

**Arizona **: Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Fais ton travail. On se verra plus tard.

Arizona lui offrit un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et lui vola un baiser qui passa inaperçu auprès de Sofia.

**Callie **: Je vais faire monter deux hommes devant la porte et en appeler deux autres en renfort pour surveiller l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils t'accompagneront à l'enterrement et te surveilleront de loin. Tu ne les sèmes pas !

Arizona sourit à l'allusion à sa petite escapade antérieure.

**Arizona **: Promis. J'irai déposer Sofia chez Maura avant.

**Callie **: Je ferai en sorte que l'immeuble soit surveillé.

Arizona se tourna vers sa fille qui était occupée à brosser les cheveux de sa poupée.

**Arizona **: Sofia, tu viens embrasser Callie ? Elle part au travail.

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle délaissa sa poupée et courut déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa nouvelle amie.

**Sofia **: Tu vas arrêter les méchants ?

**Callie **: Oui !, lui répondit-elle se penchant vers elle. Je te confie ta maman, tu la surveilles bien. Tu vérifies qu'elle ne joue pas au chat avec les policiers.

**Sofia **: D'accord !

Elles scellèrent leur accord d'une tape dans la main puis Callie se redressa. Après avoir échangé un dernier sourire avec Arizona, elle quitta son appartement. Elle mit en place le dispositif de sécurité qu'elle avait annoncé à Arizona puis se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait communiquée Mark.

En début d'après-midi Arizona se prépara pour l'enterrement d'Izzie sous le regard attristé de Sofia qui voyait sa maman revivre les mêmes évènements que quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune femme ferma la fermeture de sa robe noire puis se maquilla légèrement avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir disposé dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle soupira doucement. La petite fille descendit du lit et enlaça les jambes de sa mère.

**Sofia **: T'es belle Maman.

Emue, Arizona souleva sa fille dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front puis se mit à caresser son dos avec la plus grande tendresse. Sofia en profita pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou et poser sa tête sur son épaule, se délectant de ce simple moment d'affection.

**Arizona **: Vraiment ?

**Sofia **: Oui ! Et Callie serait d'accord avec moi !

**Arizona **: Tu es sûre de ça ?

Sofia hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation tout en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

**Sofia **: Oui, elle t'aime bien et je pense qu'elle aimerait bien que tu lui fasses un bisou sur la bouche !

**Arizona **: Comment tu le sais ?, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Sofia réfléchit quelques secondes, ne sachant que répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils mais un sourire remplaça bien vite son air sérieux lorsqu'une réponse lui traversa l'esprit.

**Sofia **: Parce que Callie est ma copine et qu'elle me dit tout ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Arizona ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**Arizona **: Si Callie est ton amie et qu'elle te l'a dit, je ne peux que te croire.

Elle lui sourit tendrement en s'asseyant sur le lit, gardant Sofia contre elle encore quelques minutes. Elle finit par se lever afin de préparer les affaires de sa fille puis quitta l'appartement de sa compagne une fois qu'elles furent prêtes. Arizona amena Sofia chez son amie Maura qui l'accueillit d'un sourire compatissant.

**Sofia **: Maura !

**Maura **: Comment vas-tu ma puce ?, demanda-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

**Sofia **: Bien ! Callie prend bien soin de nous !, déclara-t-elle malicieusement.

**Maura **: Callie ?

**Sofia **: Oui, tu sais, la méchante dame ! En fait, je me suis trompée, elle est gentille. Et marrante !, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle aime bien Maman et que Maman aussi l'aime bien !

Elle posa ses mains autour de l'oreille de Maura de façon à lui révéler un secret.

**Sofia **: Je vais essayer qu'elle devienne l'amoureuse de Maman et toi tu vas m'aider mais chut, tu ne dis rien à Maman !

**Maura **: Promis !, s'exclama-t-elle en retenant un rire.

**Arizona **: Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore toutes les deux ?

**Sofia **: Rien pourquoi ?

**Arizona **: Comme ça. Intuition de Maman.

Arizona leur sourit avec amusement, nullement dupe que sa fille venait certainement d'engager son amie afin qu'elles puissent mettre en œuvre un plan de façon à ce qu'elle se rapproche plus qu'amicalement de Callie.

**Maura **: Je t'ai installé tout plein de peinture sur la table basse du salon. Tu n'as qu'à commencer , je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en déposant Sofia au sol.

**Sofia **: D'accord.

Sofia dit au revoir à sa mère en posant un gros baiser sur sa joue puis s'enfonça en courant dans l' s'installa sur la table basse et débuta la mission qu'elle s'était mise en tête : convaincre Callie de faire partie intégrante de leur famille.

**Arizona **: Merci encore de garder Sofia.

**Maura **: C'est normal. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

**Arizona **: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Téléphone moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

**Maura **: Tout ira bien.

Arizona hocha la tête en souriant légèrement puis lui fit la bise avant de s'éloigner . Arrivée au cimetière où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, elle retrouva Archer qui vint la saluer.

**Archer **: Merci d'être venue...

**Arizona **: C'est normal, Izzie était mon amie. Je me dois d'être présente une dernière fois pour elle.

Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire et se mêla parmi les amis et la famille de la victime alors que le prête commença à prononcer une prière.

Dès que Callie mit un pied hors de son véhicule, il lui brossa rapidement le portrait de leur suspect.

**Mark **: Eric Miller, 38 ans. Il a pris 10 ans fermes pour trafic de cocaïne et a été libéré i ans. Il habite au 4ème étage.

**Callie **: Très bien vous me bloquez les issus de secours. Tu as le mandat ?

Mark brandit le papier nécessaire à l'arrestation de l'homme.

**Callie **: Allons le cueillir !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et dégainèrent leurs armes. Arrivés au 4ème, ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la porte du domicile de l'individu. Ils annoncèrent leur présence en prenant soin de ne pas rester dans le champ de la porte. Aucune réponse. La porte fut enfoncée et ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement. Le cadavre de l'homme qu'ils étaient venus interpeller gisait au sol, la poitrine criblée de balles.

**Callie **: Et merde !

Callie rangea son arme pendant que ses collègues passaient en revue les diverses pièces de l'appartement. Elle prit son pouls mais comme elle l'avait deviné, l'homme était mort.

**Mark **: On dirait que Shake est passé avant nous.

Callie soupira en se relevant et regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement avait été saccagé.

**Callie **: Il en a profité pour récupérer sa marchandise.

Elle quitta les lieux avec son équipe à l'arrivée de la Police Scientifique et tint une réunion au commissariat afin de préparer la filature de Garcia qui se déroulerait en début de soirée. Lorsqu'ils furent au point, elle ressentit le besoin de s'assurer qu'Arizona allait bien et prit le chemin du cimetière.

La cérémonie terminée, Addison, qui avait remarquée la présence de son ancienne petite-amie s'avança vers elle d'un triste sourire.

**Addison **: Elle va me manquer...

**Arizona **: A moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'elle ne soit plus là.

**Addison **: C'est dur pour tout le monde, elle est partie si vite et si violemment. Sa disparition a crée un grand vide.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie malgré l'inconfort que pouvait ressentir Arizona envers celle qui lui avait fait tant souffrir par le passé. Addison, elle, ne détacha pas son regard de la journaliste et glissa sa main au bas de son dos. Elle arrêta la jeune femme puis posa une de ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que l'autre caressait sa joue.

**Addison **: Tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui me manque. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose aujourd'hui c'est que la vie est bien trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Je ne veux pas mourir en ayant des regrets parce que mon choix de vie ne convient pas à mon frère. Je t'aime encore Arizona. Redonne-nous une chance. S'il te plait.

**Arizona **: Tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu nous as trop fait de mal, à Sofia et à moi lorsque tu nous as abandonné et puis...

**Addison **: Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, la coupa-t-elle.

**Arizona **: J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Nous deux c'était bien mais avec elle... Je n'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire. Tu auras toujours une petite place dans mon cœur mais je suis passée à autre chose. Je ne t'aime plus Addison, je suis désolée.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte sous le regard médusé de Callie qui attendait impatiemment la venue de sa compagne à la sortie du cimetière. Arizona reprit son chemin au moment où elle croisa le regard de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis le jour où elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de la mexicaine mais celui-ci s'effaça rapidement. Elle pouvait lire de la jalousie sur le visage de sa belle et son cœur se serra. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'empressa de la réconforter en se jetant dans ses bras. Callie ne se fit pas prier pour l'entourer de ses deux bras et la prendre contre elle.

**Arizona **: Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

**Callie **: Je te l'avais dit que je serai présente...

Arizona lui sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Callie **: Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**Arizona **: Ca va...du moins je pense.

La policière resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**Callie **: Je sais ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au véhicule d'Arizona qui était stationné non loin de là. Elles ouvrirent leur portière mais la mexicaine s'arrêta dans son élan.

**Callie **: Au fait, je dois avoir peur de ton ex ?

**Arizona **: Pas le moins du monde.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et Callie la ramena à l'appartement où elle lui demanda d'enfiler une tenue de sport. Elle se changea dans sa chambre puis attendit Arizona dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle apparut, une bouffée de désir s'empara de Callie. Son regard se promena sur ce corps parfaitement sculpté qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de toucher. Sa poitrine était seulement retenue par une brassière blanche qui laissait apparaître son ventre plat et ses cuisses fuselées étaient parfaitement moulées dans un pantalon de jogging court de couleur noire. Une activité sportive d'une toute autre nature que celle qu'elle avait prévue tenta soudainement Callie.

**Arizona **: Tu vas me dire où on va maintenant ?, lui demanda-t-elle en attachant ses cheveux.

**Callie **: Se défouler, tu en as besoin.

Elles se rendirent dans la salle de sport où la jeune Détective se dépensait régulièrement après le travail et Arizona découvrit enfin l'activité que lui avait réservée sa compagne. De nombreux habitués se livraient à d'intenses combats sur le tapis tandis que d'autres s'acharnaient sur des sacs de frappe.

**Arizona **: Du kick-boxing ?

**Callie **: Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien.

**Arizona **: De te mettre la raclée ?

**Callie **: Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir.

**Arizona** : Je te rappelle que tu es blessée à l'épaule.

**Callie** : C'est une simple égratignure, j'en ai vu d'autres ! On va commencer par s'échauffer.

Callie lui fit faire une série d'exercices puis elles enfilèrent chacune leurs paires de gants. Elle lui expliqua les rudiments du kick-boxing en lui effectuant une rapide démonstration sur un sac de frappe. Arizona l'observa puis reproduisit les mouvements à l'identique. Callie l'invita à y mettre plus d'énergie, sentant que la jeune femme avait besoin de se défouler. Arizona suivit ses recommandations. Ses poings puis ses pieds tapèrent sans relâche le sac jusqu'à ce que les gestes se révèlent plus douloureux à effectuer. Elle s'arrêta, enleva ses gants et but une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Callie.

**Callie **: Ça va mieux ?

**Arizona **: Oui mais je préfère le combat au corps à corps !

**Callie **: Très bien !

Callie retira ses gants et fit signe à sa compagne de venir la défier. Arizona posa la bouteille près du mur puis s'avança vers elle. Elles se jaugèrent du regard en se tournant autour. Arizona attaqua la première et tenta de faire tomber Callie mais celle-ci opposa une certaine résistance. Elle se maintint fermement sur ses deux pieds et contra chacune de ses actions en prenant tout de même garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

**Callie **: T'es certaine de vouloir continuer ?

**Arizona **: Ne me ménage pas sous prétexte que je suis ta petite amie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ces types ne m'épargneront pas.

Accédant à sa demande, Callie ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié et en un mouvement, elle la projeta énergiquement au sol.

**Arizona **: Aïe !

Amusée, Callie s'accroupit près d'elle.

**Callie **: Tu m'as dit de ne pas te ménager.

**Arizona **: Tu me devras un massage.

Cette punition convint parfaitement à Callie. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui offrit une main et l'aida à se relever. Arizona ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant et tenta de prendre sa compagne par surprise mais une fois de plus, celle-ci se révéla la plus rapide. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance de prendre le dessus et se contenta cette fois-ci de l'emprisonner dans ses bras en bloquant les siens.

**Callie **: Je suis désolée mais tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, lui confia-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Arizona renonça, épuisée par cette joute inégale et tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour obtenir un baiser qui lui fit oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Leur séance de sport terminée, elles passèrent aux vestiaires se changer et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Durant le trajet, Arizona se montra câline, multipliant les gestes d'affection à l'égard de sa compagne qui se limita à quelques regards tendres, préférant garder un œil vigilant sur la route. La montée en ascenseur concrétisa ce rapprochement. Le regard malicieux, Arizona poussa doucement sa compagne contre la paroi et s'empara voluptueusement de ses lèvres.

**Arizona **: Sofia est encore chez Maura...

Callie comprit immédiatement le message. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les rires des deux jeunes femmes brisèrent le silence qui régnait à l'étage. Callie guida Arizona jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement alors que leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter. Elle glissa aveuglement une main dans la poche de sa veste pour attraper ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur sans cesser leur baiser. D'un coup de pied habile, Callie referma la porte derrière elle. Leur baiser devint plus passionné alors que leurs vêtements tombaient un à un au sol sur le chemin qui les menaient à la chambre. Lorsqu'elles atterrirent sur le lit, elles n'étaient plus qu'en lingerie. Il leur semblait que leur dernière nuit ensemble remontait à des semaines mais malgré l'impatience qu'elles éprouvaient à l'idée de se retrouver, elles prirent le temps d'apprécier le moment et ralentirent le rythme.

Allongée sur Callie, Arizona passa sensuellement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se mit à mordiller tendrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre pleinement possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une danse sensuelle. Leurs mains se promenèrent le long de leurs corps chauds qui brûlaient à présent de désir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et exprimèrent ce flot d'émotions qui les bouleversait toutes deux en cet instant. L'amour les avait prises toutes deux par surprises mais elles n'osaient encore se l'avouer par le biais des mots. Le langage corporel était pour le moment leur seul moyen de communication. Callie lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue du pouce. Elle souleva sa tête pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres et gémit lorsqu'Arizona pressa son corps contre le sien. Ce contact entre leurs deux peaux chaudes était divin. Elle glissa une main dans sa chevelure alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient avec ferveur. Le cou de Callie fut bientôt le nouveau terrain de jeu d'Arizona. Elle y laissa une traînée de doux baisers qui furent accueillis par une salve de légers gémissements puis remonta mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Callie ferma les yeux et passa ses mains le long de son dos. Elle faufila l'une d'elle sous son tanga et exerça une légère pression sur ses fesses. Arizona soupira au creux de son oreille. Elle délaissa son lobe et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de sa poitrine. Callie caressa ses côtes alors que son corps frissonnait sous ce délicieux supplice. Ses jambes s'écartèrent naturellement. Son excitation grandit encore au creux de son intimité lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche d'Arizona entamer une lente descente sur son ventre et se rapprocher doucement de l'endroit où elle la désirait le plus. Incapables de lutter plus longtemps contre ce feu qui les consumait, elles s'abandonnèrent longuement aux plaisirs de l'amour dans un concert de gémissements. De la sueur perlait sur leurs peaux ardentes, des mots étaient chuchotés de leurs voix suaves et leurs lèvres se scellaient à chaque fois que l'une d'elles succombait à d'intenses vagues de plaisir. Toutes deux voulaient que ce moment se prolonge éternellement.

Alanguies, les deux femmes profitaient de la sensation de bien-être qui suivit leurs orgasmes. Callie étreignit Arizona et caressa doucement son dos en embrassant son front. Cette femme lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l'oxygène. Arizona éprouvait la même dépendance à son égard. Leur attirance physique était incontestable, leurs corps étaient comme aimantés dès qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce mais elles ne pouvaient nier l'existence de cette étincelle qui luisait dans leurs yeux alors que l'amour s'enracinait progressivement dans leurs cœurs. Arizona releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement avant de frotter son nez contre le sien.

**Arizona **: A quoi tu penses ?

**Callie **: A l'importance que tu as prise dans ma vie.

Curieuse, Arizona s'accouda et attendit la suite avec intérêt.

**Callie **: Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se connait et pourtant tu as bouleversé ma vie comme personne avant. Par exemple, je détestais ce moment après l'amour où on est censé faire autre chose que dormir. Je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer ce que je ressens alors je tentais toujours de le fuir. Soit je dormais si la personne était ma petite amie, soit je partais si ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir.

**Arizona **: Et avec moi ? Tu as plutôt envie de dormir ou de partir ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

**Callie **: Aucun des deux. C'est bien ça le problème, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se montrer plus timide. J'ai simplement envie de te tenir dans mes bras, de parler, de profiter du moment présent tout simplement.

Arizona fut attendrie par cette confession tout en pudeur. Commençant à connaître la jeune femme, elle se douta que celle-ci n'avait pas dû être évidente à faire pour elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et revint à un ton plus léger.

**Arizona** : Et c'est un problème ça ?

**Callie **: Pour moi oui, ce n'est pas mon genre. Enfin ça ne l'était pas. Je te l'avais dit, la vie de couple ne m'a jamais attirée mais je t'ai dit aussi que j'allais changer.

**Arizona **: Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi. Si tu n'as pas envie de changer...

**Callie **: J'en ai envie, l'empêcha-t-elle d'aller plus loin. Ces changements viennent naturellement. C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre et c'est simplement perturbant. Et un peu effrayant parce que je ne me reconnais plus. Tu es une femme perturbante.

Arizona rit légèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule puis caressa son ventre. Callie la serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Ce moment était parfait et pourtant, l'heure qu'affichait le réveil la rappela à son devoir.

**Callie **: Il va falloir que je me prépare pour la filature.

**Arizona **: Je pourrais venir avec toi.

**Callie **: C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ici tu es en sécurité. Si tu viens, je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille et je nous mettrais toutes les deux en danger, se justifa-t-elle en se levant.

**Arizona **: Parce que tu crois que je vais l'avoir ?, lui rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant.

**Callie **: Je ne crains rien. C'est un travail de routine. Je te promets de faire au plus vite.

Callie passa rapidement sous la douche puis revint s'habiller dans la chambre sous le regard préoccupé d'Arizona. Cette filature ne lui disait rien de bon. Une fois prête, Callie s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue de sa compagne.

**Arizona **: Fais attention à toi.

**Callie **: Promis. Et toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je vais faire monter les deux officiers devant la porte pour que tu te sentes en sécurité.

**Arizona **: Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Et si jamais ça tourne mal ?

**Callie **: Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première filature de ma carrière. Ce qu'on cherche avant tout, c'est à prouver qu'il est bien relié à Shake.

**Arizona **: Et si ses hommes vous tendent un piège ? Peut-être qu'il est déjà au courant de votre opération !

**Callie **: Cesse de t'en faire, nous sommes prêts.

**Arizona **: Mon frère me disait la même chose et il est mort. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi. Tu t'es déjà pris une balle ce matin !

**Callie **: Elle m'a simplement frôlée !

**Arizona **: Mais ça aurait pu être pire ! S'il te plaît, ne joue pas avec le feu, la supplia-t-elle plus calmement.

**Callie **: Je te promets d'être prudente mais je me dois d'y aller. C'est mon métier, Arizona. Je l'aime avec ses risques.

Arizona soupira mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Callie était exactement comme elle. Son métier était une véritable passion et elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui demande d'y renoncer. Si jamais leur relation se poursuivait après cette affaire, elle allait devoir accepter de vivre avec les risques qu'elle encourait quotidiennement.

**Arizona **: Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

**Callie **: C'est promis.

Callie l'attira contre elle pour une dernière étreinte. Arizona avait besoin d'être rassurée et elle espérait que ce geste suffirait à l'apaiser mais il amplifia au contraire son angoisse. Lorsque Callie y mit fin, Arizona la regarda partir en espérant que ce moment n'était pas le dernier.

**Addison va-t-elle accepter de renoncer à Arizona ou au contraire, tentera-t-elle de reconquérir l'élue de son coeur ? Que peut bien avoir en tête Sofia ? Callie va-t-elle sortir indemne de cette opération ? Arizona va-t-elle lui obéir ou au contraire, la rejoindre ?**


End file.
